Nueve vidas
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Tras un error mágico, Loki se encuentra temporalmente atrapado en la forma de un gato. Al encontrarlo en las afueras de la mansión, Pepper decide obsequiar al minino a su jefe como regalo de cumpleaños; obsequio que a Tony, al principio, no parece gustarle demasiado... Primera parte de la serie Mortalidad. (Traducción).
1. Mala suerte

¡Hola!

Bueno, esta es otra traducción que **MaverikFlame** muy amablemente me ha permitido realizar y en la que actualmente continúo trabajando, por lo que sería un TIP.

 **Personajes:** Loki Laufeyson, Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Potts.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que la historia no me pertenecen. Los Vengadores pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney y esta historia, como ya mencioné, a MaverikFlame.

El fic fue inspirado por la siguiente sugerencia:

Tras la película, Loki cae en Midgard y por cualquier razón (culpa, error mágico, etc.), se convierte en un gato y se enfada al ser encontrado por Pepper y regalado a Tony como regalo de cumpleaños (porque ella está convencida de que él necesita compañía con la cual pasar tiempo en su taller). Al principio, como todo gato y porque es obstinado, simplemente se esconde bajo los muebles y le sisea a cualquiera que trate de ser amable con él; pero después empieza a encariñarse con los dos, especialmente con Tony. Puede llegar a ser slash (¿qué Loki desarrolle sentimientos por Tony en esta forma?) O simplemente puede tratarse de las travesuras de Loki en forma gatuna mientras vive con Tony.

Extras: Tony y Pepper son muy buenos amigos, nada más.

Extra 2: Loki molesta a Tony al derribar/destruir cosas, porque es algo que él simplemente haría.

Extra 3: Tony en realidad termina llamándolo Loki.

 **Original** : ** Nine lives** por **MaverikFlame**

* * *

 **Nueve vidas** por **MaverikFlame**

* * *

 **Mala suerte**

Un mortal inexperto diría que se estaba escondiendo. Un simple y estúpido mortal diría que tenía miedo.

Loki simplemente diría que estaba usando sus recursos.

Lucía patético. Ahora estaba en la forma de un pequeño gato negro de ojos verdes, delgado, cojeando, con agua de lluvia filtrándose desde su pelaje hasta su piel. Su magia estaba demasiado agotada como para poder transformarse nuevamente en su antiguo ser —y lo más probable era que tuviera que continuar en esta forma por algún tiempo—, así que se acurrucó en la puerta de la Mansión de los Vengadores, sabiendo que su hermano no estaría allí para reconocerlo y que podría contar al menos con los Vengadores residentes para que le sirvieran como escudos de carne en contra de su adversario del momento.

En cuanto al susodicho adversario, le llamaban el Jinete Negro.

Este, realmente, era un nombre poco apropiado ya que no tenía ningún caballo y el «Jinete» era más criatura que hombre. Quería culpar a Hela por esta particular abominación, aunque, en realidad, él también era igual de culpable. Había fallado en sus cálculos: después de todo, un hechizo nigromántico estaba destinado a producir un efecto diferente en Helheim, y debió haberlo considerado. Pero no lo había hecho, y el unir las cenizas de un poderoso y gigantesco fuego en la Tierra de los Muertos generalmente tenía... consecuencias no deseadas.

Aun así, continuaba culpando a Hela por la criatura, únicamente porque a ella le era más leal.

Y porque ahora parecía decidido a enviarlo al Helheim de la manera tradicional.

Hela había nombrado —eso— como uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis: La Muerte, el hombre sobre el caballo negro. Técnicamente, se creía que el Jinete Negro representaba a la hambruna, pero Hela no aceptaba amablemente las correcciones. Los textos judeocristianos le habían parecido bastante divertidos desde que los cristianos habían decidido nombrar su tierra de eterno sufrimiento en su honor. Aparentemente, Hela pensaba que debía devolverles el favor.

Para ella, el jinete era como su mascota preferida, sin embargo, Loki juraba por su propia vida no poder recordar cuándo la había hecho enfadar tanto como para que desatara la criatura sobre él —y, bueno, aunque era menos importante, sobre Midgard también.

* * *

 _Más temprano ese día..._

Este mortal era uno extraño. Había creído que sería divertido jugar con uno de los amigos de su hermano, pero, a decir verdad, ya no estaba tan seguro de si valía la pena como para tener que aguantarse su parloteo.

—¿Alguna vez has utilizado esos cuernos como arma? Tú sabes, ¿cómo un carnero, o algo así?

Al escuchar su estúpida pregunta, Loki logró poner los ojos en blanco mientras esquivaba unos de los cohetes de Iron Man.

—No te importa. ¿Y tú alguna vez te callas? —contrarrestó.

Iron Man se impulsó, esquivando la bola de fuego que en ese momento Loki había dirigido hacia su cabeza.

—Claro que sí —respondió mientras se estabilizaba en el aire—, bajo las circunstancias apropiadas, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Loki estaba seguro de que, bajo la máscara, Tony Stark estaba favoreciéndolo con una mirada impúdica. El Tramposo suspiró e hizo girar un poco de magia alrededor de sus dedos.

La batalla, sin embargo, resultó ser bastante regular, solo un poco más cruel que las viejas batallas que sostenía con Thor. No tenía ningún interés real en asesinar al mortal —y sospechaba que el hombre tampoco tenía ningún interés en matarlo—, pero incluso un dios tenía que guardar las apariencias.

Advirtiendo la pausa de Loki, Tony, suspendido en el aire de la mejor manera que pudo, inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado y replicó:

—¿Ya terminaste? Sabes, tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

El asgardiano se burló y empezó a girar nuevamente el hilillo de magia entre sus dedos hacia la otra dirección.

—Y por «asuntos» te refieres a esa ramera rubia en tu coche.

—Uh... —El mortal guardó silencio. En ese momento Loki pudo imaginar su mirada avergonzada bajo la máscara roja y dorada—. Pues, sí. _Asuntos importantes_ , como podrás ver.

—Por supuesto.

—Hey, sabes... ¡ _Existen_ mejores maneras de sudar que lanzar misiles a mi cabeza! —De nuevo, todo lo que Loki pudo ver fue la mirada lasciva de Tony a través de los agujeros para los ojos de su máscara de metal—. Eres bienvenido a unírtenos, si lo deseas.

 _«B_ a _stardo descarado»_. Loki frunció los labios con disgusto.

—Ya quisieras.

Después le disparó en el pecho una ráfaga de fuerza cinética. Iron Man gruñó de sorpresa, por el golpe o por ambos, y fue impulsado como un misil hacia atrás por el fuerte impacto. Segundos más tarde, hubo un pequeño estallido en la distancia.

Sonrió para sí. Este hombre era un ser humano extraño, extraño pero divertido, y mientras se divirtiera no tendría por qué andar por ahí destruyendo cosas solo por aburrimiento.

Se suponía que la pelea era una distracción y al final, sin darse cuenta todavía, le había distraído de la verdadera amenaza.

Escuchó un sonido parecido a un silbido de vapor, tartamudeante y retumbante, como el cascabeleo de una serpiente. El sonido, familiar pero casi olvidado, envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal y volteó a mirar la oscuridad de la noche. Las sombras se intensificaban donde el lejano resplandor de las luces de la ciudad no alcanzaban a llegar, y Loki solo pudo distinguir la volutas de humo mientras se fusionaban en una forma vagamente humanoide. Las manos y el rostro de la criatura eran de hueso blanco y enfermizo, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se perdía entre las volutas de humo negro.

El Jinete Negro.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, manteniendo su rostro y voz uniformes e impasibles.

La criatura no respondió —no podía responder— pero gruñía y señalaba con su largo y huesudo dedo el lugar en donde Loki se encontraba.

—Ah.

Fue difícil anticipar los ataques de una criatura hecha completamente de humo. Loki retrocedió y empezó a preparar un conjuro de teletransportación cuando sintió como una mano blanca y huesuda le atrapaba su muñeca. Su piel enrojeció y burbujeó por el toque, y olió la carne quemada antes de que el dolor del ataque pudiera incluso registrarse en su cerebro. Con el destello de intenso dolor se produjo un tirón que se sintió como si le estuvieran desgarrando el alma, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que esta criatura le estaba absorbiendo su magia. Cuando su piel empezó a oscurecerse y a arder se las arregló para extraer su muñeca de aquel agarre, suspirando temblorosamente.

El hechizo de teletransportación salió de sus labios pero nada sucedió. Su magia se agitó débilmente, pero no respondió, y Loki se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de escapar.

—¿Hela te ha enviado? —le preguntó, haciendo una mueca mientras apretaba su brazo lesionado.

El Jinete lo siguió en silencio. Mientras retrocedía trató de recordar qué había hecho últimamente para enfurecer de esta manera a su hija.

No tenía suficiente magia para luchar o escapar, así que en lugar de ello convocó su habilidad natural para cambiar de forma. Pensó en algo pequeño y rápido, como un gato, y transformándose en el felino, sin dar espera a su agresor, se precipitó en medio la noche.

El Jinete le siguió, pero Loki rápidamente lo perdió en la oscuridad.


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Hogar, dulce hogar**

Al día siguiente, Loki trató de reunir su magia, pero aún se encontraba demasiado agotada y lo único que hacía era agitarse débilmente. El Jinete era una sanguijuela, vivía de la energía vital de otras criaturas, en este caso, de su magia. Su magia regresaría con el tiempo, pero a esta velocidad, tendría que esperar días, quizá incluso semanas para que se fortaleciera lo suficiente como para volver a transformarse y tener una reserva que le permitiera defenderse de un asalto más.

Por el momento, canalizó la poca magia que tenía tratando de curar la piel quemada y descompuesta de su brazo —bueno, técnicamente, de su pata delantera. Después se preguntó qué hacían los gatos para conseguir comida en esta ciudad, resistiéndose a la idea de perseguir roedores mientras regresaban a sus guaridas.

Resolvería este problema más tarde. En ese momento, descubrió que se encontraba terriblemente sediento.

Había un poco de agua de lluvia estancada en una de las canaletas de la mansión. La observó con desconfianza antes de agacharse a lamer su contenido. El agua se sintió bien en su seca garganta, lo suficientemente bien como para que ignorara, por un momento, cuán degradante era toda esta situación.

El chasquido de tacones sobre el pavimento le alertó de una presencia humana acercándose. Era temprano, apenas amanecía, y Loki había pensado que quizá podría estar tranquilo, hundiéndose en su mal humor, al menos por unas cuantas horas más. Después volteó y se encontró con la mirada de Pepper Potts. Vestida en un sobrio traje de negocios, la mujer sostenía una taza de café en una mano y una libreta y un bolígrafo en la otra. El constante chasquido de sus tacones se desaceleró a pocos metros de donde Loki se acurrucaba, y la sensación que experimentó al tener que estirar su cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, hacia ella, fue un poco extraña.

Los labios de Pepper se curvaron en una suave sonrisa y lentamente, muy lentamente, se inclinó para situar su café, libreta y bolígrafo en el suelo junto a ella.

—¡Hola, qué tal, gatito! —saludó a Loki con un molesto y mimoso tono de voz.

Trató de tocarlo, muy despacio, pero Loki gruñó en el fondo de su garganta. Estaba acostumbrado a infundir a primera vista _miedo_ en los corazones de los mortales, no este tipo de infantil... ¿ _júbilo_?

—Está bien —susurró ella—, no voy a hacerte daño.

Loki la miró con desconfianza pero permitió que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaran el pelaje de su cabeza. En su mente, los engranajes comenzaron a agitarse. Los seres humanos tenían gatos como mascotas, ¿cierto? Tal vez si actuaba lo suficientemente patético, podría aprovecharse de Pepper por un tiempo y conseguir un poco de información sobre los Vengadores o al menos sobre Tony Stark.

Sí... esto podría funcionar.

Tras considerarlo por un momento, Loki hizo lo que mejor sabía: se trasformó en todo un encanto. Cuando Pepper empezó a rascarle detrás de las orejas, Loki se dejó llevar por el toque, vacilante al principio antes de acariciarse directamente contra su mano. Sus uñas se sentían bien rascándose suavemente sobre su pelaje, deslizándose después por sus hombros y espina. Repentinamente, Pepper se detuvo y con cautela levantó su herida mano —pata, su lesionada pata.

—Pobre amiguito —murmuró. Loki permitió su toque por un tiempo y después retrocedió. Esto estaba empezando a ponerse nauseabundo.

Pepper observó sobre su hombro por un momento, mordiendo su labio, antes de recoger a Loki de un rápido movimiento. El estómago a Loki le dio un vuelco mientras la mujer lo levantaba y resistió el impulso de enterrar sus garras su sus ojos. Además se encontró apaciguado de cierta forma cuando Pepper le rascó bajo la barbilla.

—Creo que sé exactamente qué hacer contigo —dijo, y su sonrisa fue lo suficientemente sinuosa como para incluso hacer vacilar al Dios de la Travesura.

* * *

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un gato, señor Stark.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Sí, puedo notarlo. Pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

En ese momento, Loki estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser nauseabundamente lindo. Limpio y seco, con su pierna recién vendada, estaba acurrucado en el regazo de Pepper, arqueándose y ronroneando ante el ligero toque de sus dedos a través de su espina dorsal. Sentada en una poltrona de respaldo alto y acariciando al gato en su regazo, Pepper lucía como toda una maligna emperatriz.

Aparentemente, en ese momento, esta comparación también cruzó por la mente de Tony, ya que la estaba favoreciendo con una mirada obscena. Pepper le devolvió la mirada durante un buen rato antes de reírse. Loki podía sentir su risa a través de su estómago mientras miraba a Tony Stark imperiosamente.

—Lo encontré en la puerta —dijo ella, sonriendo con cariño hacia Loki—. He hecho un montón de llamadas, pero nadie está buscando un gato perdido de esta descripción en esta área de Nueva York. Es casi tu cumpleaños, y pensé que podrías necesitar un amigo. —Sonrió inocentemente a su jefe.

Tony la miró con la boca totalmente abierta, como si fuera un pez. Loki estaba acostumbrado a verlo con una máscara ocultando sus facciones, por lo que fue bastante divertido ver la cruda y manifiesta reacción en su rostro. Después, el mortal cerró los ojos y gimió.

—Pepper —dijo, su tono de voz era cansado y resignado—, ya hemos pasado por esto. ¡No necesito una mascota!

—Lo sé —le dijo, abrazando a Loki de una forma que le haría ganarse una bofetada después—, ¡pero es tan lindo!

—Entonces, ¿por qué _tú_ no te lo llevas a tu casa?

—Mi novio es alérgico.

Tony cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Pepper de una forma en la que probablemente pensaba era autoritaria. Incluso Loki supo de inmediato que en unos cuantos minutos estaría cediendo a sus demandas.

—¡Oh, vamos! —le dijo Pepper—. No querrás enviarlo a una perrera, ¿cierto?

Su ceño fruncido vaciló.

—No voy a tener un gato.

* * *

—Tengo un gato.

Tony pronunció las palabras como si fueran una sentencia de muerte. Se sentó en la mesa y observó al gato echado sobre la mesa.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Haces trucos como un perro o algo por el estilo?

Loki le devolvió la mirada al humano, irónicamente entretenido por la incomodidad en su expresión y actitud. Sus ojos se entornaron en una especie de sonrisa gatuna. Disfrazarse como el gato de Tony Stark era incluso mejor que ser el de Pepper —¡oh, las travesura que iba a causar!— pero también más peligroso, en caso de que uno de los otros Vengadores llegara a reconocerlo. Pero, bueno... el peligro era parte de la diversión.

Tony suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Imagino que ahora debo ponerte un nombre, ¿cierto?

 _«Sí, buena suerte con eso, mortal»._

—Pepper quiere llamarte «Sprinkles».

Las orejas de Loki se aplastaron contra su cabeza.

—Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta. —Se rio. Lo estudió durante un largo momento y sonrió—. Delgado, con pelaje negro y ojos verdes. —Rascó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Loki. Le hacía un poco de cosquillas, por lo que su cola empezó a moverse—. Y quisquilloso. Eres como una versión gatuna de Loki.

Al escuchar su nombre, Loki se congeló, tieso como un tornillo. ¿Acaso el humano sospechaba...?

Tony resopló y frotó sus dedos suavemente por la espina de Loki. Sus oscuros ojos eran suaves, casi cariñosos, y Loki se obligó a relajarse. ¿Tal vez su última batalla simplemente lo había puesto en el primer plano de su mente?

Considerándolo por un segundo, Tony rio malvadamente.

—Sí, creo que Loki te queda. ¿Qué te parece, gato?

Observó al humano durante un largo momento, tratando de encontrar cualquier indicio de sospecha. Al no encontrar ninguna, se acarició contra la mano de Stark haciéndole saber que sí estaba de acuerdo con el nombre.

—Loki será entonces. Supongo que tendré que conseguirte una caja de arena y otras cosas, ¿cierto?

Loki habría fruncido el ceño de haber podido. ¿Qué era una caja de arena?


	3. Maltrato

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Maltrato**

 _«¡Oh, Helheim! ¡Qué degradante!»._

Pepper, amablemente, había llevado una caja de arena desechable, la cual, después, preparó y situó en un rincón del taller de Tony, a pesar del disgusto de su jefe. Tony, por su parte, estaba tratando la caja como si se tratara de una pieza de tecnología alienígena, empujándola con los pies de un lado para otro, y Loki estaba reaccionando casi de la misma manera: olfateando la caja con desconfianza, golpeándola con su pata.

Observó a sus «guardianes» mientras los humanos se paraban delante de él, esperando, expectantes.

 _«Si esperan a que haga en público, en una caja, están muy equivocados»._

—Vamos, adelante, gatito. —Como si no fuera suficientemente molesto, Tony estaba empezando a adoptar algunos de los agudos e infantiles tonos empleados por Pepper cuando se dirigía a él.

Con sus planas orejas contra su pelaje, miró al hombre antes de levantar la cabeza y marcharse. Incluso en su forma normal, no hubiera dignificado aquel comentario con una respuesta.

Tony y Pepper se miraron incómodos.

—Supongo que no tiene que ir —indicó Pepper, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

A Tony le tomó horas encontrar nuevamente a Loki —el gato claro, y _¡cielos!_ esto le divirtió más de lo que debía— después de presentarle su nueva caja de arena y comida para gatos, horas que podrían haber sido empleadas de mejor manera en su taller o coqueteando con alguna diosa de largas piernas. Si lo hubiese conocido mejor, hubiera dicho que el gato se había sentido insultado por la caja de arena, y no quería que empezara a hacer pis en sus zapatos por resentimiento o algo así. Pepper le había asegurado que los gatos podían ser exigentes y mal humorados en ocasiones, pero que Loki pronto lo superaría. Tony estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez él era una persona de perros.

Cuando _encontró_ a Loki, el gato estaba debajo de la cama, mirándole con sus verdes ojos y mostrándole los dientes mientras le siseaba. El resto de su cuerpo se mezclaba con la oscuridad.

—Oh, no me vengas con eso —espetó Tony, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Quieres que Pepper te tire a la calle otra vez?

Entonces el gato dejó de sisear. Tony pensó que probablemente no hablaba muy bien de su cordura el que estuviera tratando de razonar con un gato. La mirada que Loki le brindó después fue simplemente patética.

Los hombros de Tony se desplomaron, y gran parte de su ira se evaporó ante la mirada culpable en aquellos ojos verdes.

—Está bien, está bien, _en realidad_ no te voy a tirar a la calle.

El gato maulló suavemente en respuesta.

—Pero esto sería muchísimo más fácil si dejaras de ser un dolor en el trasero.

Esta vez el maullido de Loki rayó en un gruñido, como un equivalente a una advertencia, a un _¡Hey!_

Muy bien, en serio. Era como si el gato realmente entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. Tony movió la cabeza y se acercó lentamente, con cautela, para palmear suavemente a Loki en la cabeza. El gato rígidamente permitió el contacto por un momento, aunque parecía decididamente poco impresionado, antes de esnifar y darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Tony se arrastró de debajo de la cama para mirar a Pepper de pie junto a la puerta. Dejó escapar un sufrido suspiro.

—Creo que acabo de ser despreciado por un gato.

* * *

Después de aquello, no vio a Loki por el resto del día o al día siguiente y decidió dejarlo en paz. Al tercer día, algunos de los alimentos en el plato del gato al menos habían sido hurgados. Decidió dejar que Pepper lidiara con la caja de arena.

Al cuarto día, de mala gana, Loki comprendió que su magia tardaría en regresar y que a lo mejor tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir como un gato.

Tras tres días de pasar escondiéndose en los rincones oscuros de la mansión Stark, decidió ocuparse en explorar el resto del espacio. Ninguno de los otros Vengadores se encontraba en la mansión ese día, por suerte, por lo que pudo tomarse su tiempo. El lugar estaba decorado con buen gusto en un estilo moderno y minimalista, y observó con curiosidad los costosos y lujosos aparatos y electrodomésticos. No pudo resistirse a tocar algunos de los botones brillantes y terminó encendiendo el equipo de sonido y haciendo pan tostado sin siquiera saber cómo.

Una sobresaltada y ojiabierta Pepper apagó el equipo y espantó al gato hacia el sótano al encontrarlo. Loki estaba seguro de que iba a comerse su pan tostado.

El gato se deslizó por las escaleras con pasos silenciosos, deteniéndose para mirar a su alrededor al llegar abajo. La última vez que había estado allí, se había sentido bastante ofendido por la caja de arena como para disfrutar de todos los detalles, esta vez, sin embargo, recuperó el tiempo perdido. Piezas de repuesto y maquinaria a medio ensamblar cubrían todas las planas superficies del lugar, a excepción de un camino despejado apenas de un pie de anchura que conectaba cada sección del taller. En comparación con la pulcritud casi estéril del resto de la casa, esta habitación era la única que parecía habitada.

Los oídos de Loki se avivaron al escuchar un murmullo cercano.

—¡Quédate ahí, ahí, ahí!

¡ _Crash_!

—Maldita sea.

Abriéndose paso a través del suelo, se dirigió hacia la voz —la voz de Tony— y encontró al humano inclinado sobre un escritorio, jugueteando con algo pequeño que emitía una suave luz azul. Se estremeció cuando el hombre maldijo y arrojó algo detrás de él. El objeto desechado aterrizó con un ruido sordo.

Caminó alrededor del escritorio hasta que estuvo junto a los pies de Tony. Estiró el cuello para mirar al humano y vio su rostro anegado de una clara luz azul, su boca era una línea sombría, pero no podía ver en lo que el humano estaba trabajando.

Loki lo miró por un largo momento, envuelto en sombras, y se maravilló ante la intensa concentración que profundizaba las líneas en la frente del humano. Se preguntó si él mismo llevaba aquella expresión cuando estudiaba minuciosamente sus libros de conjuros.

Estremeciéndose ante tal comparación, decidió que estaba aburrido y dio un zarpazo en la pierna del humano para llamar su atención. Tony se retorció y aulló de sorpresa, girando los ojos muy abiertos hacia la amenaza de ojos verdes que le observaba expectante. Rio ligeramente y dejó todo lo que tenía en la mano.

—Hola.

Loki maulló a modo de saludo, lo que le valió una sonrisa de parte del humano.

—Ven aquí.

Cogió a Loki y lo situó en su regazo, una mano sostenía al gato en su lugar y la otra lo acariciaba suavemente por su espina. Loki se tensó y gruñó ante el maltrato, pero Tony lo golpeó ligeramente en la nariz.

—Nada de eso ahora —le amonestó Tony suavemente. El gato dejó de gruñir, pero aún seguía rígido. Sentarse en el regazo de Pepper había sido una cosa, pero Tony era un hombre y esto era bastante desfavorable y—

Oh.

Bueno.

Los dedos de Tony, sorprendentemente ágiles, rascaron detrás de la oreja de Loki tan increíblemente bien, y el Tramposo se estremeció, relajándose completamente ante el toque. Aquellos dedos se movieron nuevamente, masajeando ahora su pelaje con la cantidad precisa de presión. Cerró los ojos, contento, y tarareó en voz baja. El sonido se tradujo en un ronroneo, pero Loki decidió que se mortificaría más tarde con aquello.

La mano apoyada en el pecho de Loki aflojó su agarre y luego desapareció para volver a manipular el artefacto brillante. Cuando la otra mano se apartó para unirse a la primera, Loki abrió los ojos y el ronroneo desapareció. En las manos de Tony se encontraba un objeto redondo casi idéntico al que brillaba en su pecho. Un «reactor de arco» su cerebro le indicó.

¿Estaba planeando reemplazar el que estaba en su pecho con uno mejorado o estaba fabricando uno de repuesto? De cualquier manera, Loki guardó esta información para más tarde. Sabía que este reactor de arco era una fuente de gran poder, y ya los engranajes en su mente estaban trabajando en qué podía hacer con uno de ellos.

Observó el trabajo del humano por un tiempo, fascinado a su pesar, y maravillado ante la delicada labor que aquellas manos eran capaces de realizar. Estaba acostumbrado a guerreros grandes y torpes como su hermano, y este lado más intelectual de Tony Stark le intrigaba por razones que no podía comprender.

Sin embargo, Loki era Loki, y con el tiempo se aburrió. Golpeó la mano de Tony para hacerle saber que no le gustaba ser ignorado. Tony se detuvo y miró al gato en su regazo, arqueando una ceja irónicamente.

—Eres bastante prepotente, ¿cierto?

El gato le devolvió la mirada inocentemente. Tony suspiró profundamente, dejó el reactor, y se recostó en su silla. Aquellos maravillosos y hábiles dedos volvieron a su pelaje y el Tramposo suspiró feliz y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente.

En algún lugar en su cerebro, en la parte que aún se resistía a ser un gato, el dios se preguntó lascivamente que más este humano podría hacer con aquellas manos.

Abrió los ojos y observó el rostro de Tony, el cual era atractivo a su manera si pensaba en ello, con ojos oscuros y una buena estructura ósea.

En otra vida, quizá.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del masaje.


	4. Adaptarse

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Adaptarse**

Era difícil husmear a través de documentos clasificados sin pulgares oponibles, pero se las había arreglado.

Había estado acechando el pasillo únicamente con este propósito, esperando a que alguien abriera la puerta de la oficina lo suficiente como para deslizarse dentro, desapercibido y desatendido. Había sido ridículamente fácil, ya que nadie esperaba que un gato revelara sus secretos.

Se centró en los archivos concernientes a los Vengadores, abriendo gavetas, sacudiendo y tirando a un lado papeles con sus garras y colmillos. Su reserva de magia aún estaba demasiado baja y era demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla en algo como esto, incluso aunque la dificultad de maniobrar en esta forma le crispara los nervios. El Tramposo nunca había sido conocido por su paciencia.

Sin embargo, fue recompensado por su esfuerzo, aunque la mayoría de los documentos resultaron estar cifrados. Loki simplemente vio esto como un agradable y estimulante rompecabezas mental y se sentó, en medio de los papeles, leyendo y traduciendo por buena parte de una hora. Los Vengadores, al parecer, actualmente, estaban buscando reclutar más miembros, exactamente a un joven llamado Peter Parker y a algunos de los antiguos alumnos de Xavier. Leyó los registros de aquellos aspirantes a héroes y archivó la información en su mente.

Después vio un archivo sobre él destacando en el archivador y se deslizó de nuevo hacia él, preguntándose irónicamente lo mucho o poco que estos humanos realmente sabían sobre él. Su presunción se amainó cuando recordó que tenían a Thor como fuente.

—¡Hey! ¡Gato malo!

El grito y el fuerte sonido de dos manos juntándose lo asustaron y saltó, tensándose y preparándose para correr. Cuando volteó a ver a Tony dirigiéndose hacia él desde la puerta abierta, temió por un momento haber sido reconocido e inmediatamente buscó la magia que ahora no tenía. El humano, por su parte, le lanzó una mirada poco entusiasta y se arrodilló junto a él, suspirando mientras recogía los papeles en sus respectivas carpetas.

Tras limpiar gran parte del desastre, Tony observó por un buen momento a Loki, quien simplemente le devolvió la mirada y maulló suavemente, haciendo que, en cuestión de segundos, su expresión se apaciguara nuevamente. El humano suspiró y estiró su mano y ante el movimiento Loki se echó hacia atrás, aun así la mano de Tony lo acarició suavemente a través de su espalda, deteniéndose para rascarle detrás de las orejas.

—¿Por cierto, cómo abriste siquiera ese cajón?

Loki rio malvadamente pero el sonido emergió como un ronroneo. Ante el sonido la sonrisa de Tony solo se curvó más en la comisura de sus labios.

—Eres un gato extraño —le dijo. Luego echó a Loki fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Siglos habían transcurrido desde que Loki hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin poder hablar; la última vez había tenido los labios cosidos. Era un viejo recuerdo y una vieja herida, pero se había cauterizado en su cerebro.

Acurrucado en el sofá, se permitió dormir, pero sus sueños no le permitieron descansar. Soñaba con agujas y sangre, con una humillación cruda, profundamente arraigada que ya debía haber cicatrizado y quedado en el pasado. Thor era quien sostenía la aguja, la _hundía_ y _sacaba_ , pero mientras lo hacía no lo veía a los ojos. El dios fruncía el ceño, concentrado en su tarea, y la piel alrededor de sus ojos y entre sus cejas se tensaba con algo que parecía preocupación y pena.

 _«Hermano»_ , intentó suplicar, pero la cuerda de cuero jaló dolorosamente sus labios hinchados y ensangrentados. « _Por favor»_.

Las palabras se rompieron en sus labios mutilados.

Su visión se tornó borrosa con lágrimas hasta que Thor y el resto de la corte fueron simples manchas de colores. Podía escuchar el estruendo de las carcajadas a través del latido de su acelerado corazón.

Punzar y jalar. Trató de gritar, pero sus labios estaban sellados.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado, pero su grito salió como el maullido de un gato. Trató de hablar, maldecir, decir cualquier cosa, pero todo lo que emitía eran maullidos entrecortados.

¿Qué sucedería si su magia nunca regresaba? ¿Estaría atrapado en este cuerpo, pequeño, débil, y que no podía hablar? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Quería gritar y rabiar pero estaba atrapado.

Sabía que sería incapaz de dormir por el resto de la noche, por lo que saltó del sofá y caminó a través de los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos. Si él era miserable, se aseguraría completamente de que su humano «guardián» también lo fuera.

Se abrió paso hacia la habitación de Tony. Tal vez podría despertar al humano clavándole sus garras en los pies. Sí, esto haría que se sintiera mejor.

Pero Tony Stark frustró sus ruines planes al encontrarse despierto. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, el pálido resplandor del reactor de arco hacía que su rostro luciera pálidamente enfermizo. Su mirada estaba fija, pero perdida, y Loki observó por encima de su hombro para ver qué era lo que estaba mirando. En la pared opuesta colgaba un espejo, y Tony lo estaba observando, con sus ojos oscuros vidriosos y hechizados. Tocó el resplandeciente reactor de arco en medio de su pecho, y había algo doloroso en su perdida expresión.

Lo sabía porque él mismo había visto aquella misma expresión en el espejo muchas veces antes.

 _«No te entiendo, humano_ », se dijo. Excepto que el verdadero problema era que a lo mejor sí lo entendía.

Parecía que Tony Stark ya era miserable.

Saltó sobre la cama y se sentó junto al humano, volviéndose para mirarlo con expectación. Tony parpadeó y miró al gato a su lado, el hechizo se rompió y sus ojos se aclararon y enfocaron nuevamente.

—Hola amiguito —murmuró. Su sonrisa no concordaba con la triste expresión de sus ojos.

Dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza del gato, y el Tramposo se apartó instintivamente, esperando un ataque. Una vez más se maravilló por la delicadeza en el toque del humano.

—Está bien —murmuró Tony, y Loki se dio cuenta de que estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Se obligó a relajarse lo más que pudo. Después Tony lo observó fijamente, con una intensidad que le hizo agitarse—. Siempre te apartas cuando te acaricio. Alguien te lastimó antes, ¿cierto pequeño?

Observó a Tony, quien en ese momento parecía leerlo completamente. Por una vez, se sintió agradecido de estar en forma de gato, ya que no sabía qué responder a aquello.

—Nadie va a lastimarte de nuevo, lo prometo.

Loki se dijo a sí mismo que el humano era un tonto por hacer suposiciones y estar hablando con un gato e ignoró el bulto alojado en su garganta.

« _¿Serías tan amable conmigo si supieras quién soy, Tony Stark?»._

Tony se acurrucó en el borde de su cama y atrajo a Loki hacia él, sosteniéndolo cautelosa pero firmemente con una mano y acariciándolo con la otra. Loki intentó zafarse por un momento, aterrado ante la cercanía, pero Tony lo mantuvo en su lugar. Poco a poco se obligó a relajarse. Después de tanto tiempo de ver a este ser humano como a un enemigo le era difícil, pero la mano acariciando su espina dorsal ayudó. Podía sentir el pulso del reactor de arco contra su flanco, podía oler la mezcla de sudor y aceite de motor que se adhería a la piel de Stark.

Tony se quedó dormido con una mano enterrada en el pelaje de Loki. Las líneas de su rostro se apaciguaron y mientras dormitaba parecía tranquilo, casi inocente. Loki lo estudió mientras dormía.

Esto le recordaba a cuando era niño; cuando él y Thor a veces se colaban en la habitación del otro en medio de la noche. Thor siempre estaba insomne y Loki le contaba historias para pasar el tiempo, viendo cómo los párpados de su hermano se hacían más y más pesados. Después se acostaría a su lado y cuidaría de él hasta que el sueño lo reclamara de igual forma.

Intentó recordar la última vez que había estado tan cerca físicamente de otro ser —sin tratar de asesinarlo, por supuesto— y se quedó en blanco. Algo le dolió en el pecho, y obligó a aquellos pensamientos a perderse en el fondo de su mente, donde no podían hacerle daño con tanta facilidad.

Atrapado bajo del brazo de Tony, apoyó su barbilla en sus patas y cerró los ojos. El peso circundante y el calor del humano eran sólidos y reconfortantes, y cuando Loki volvió a dormirse, ya no tuvo más pesadillas.


	5. Lealtades

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Lealtades**

A la mañana siguiente, Loki despertó sumergido en la suavidad de un cojín y con un cuerpo cálido contra su espalda. Una voz incorpórea con acento inglés hablaba sobre el clima —algo sobre tormentas inesperadas en el área de Nueva York— e intentó disipar el sueño de sus ojos.

Tratando de recordar vagamente cómo había terminado en la cama de otra persona, bostezó y se estiró, cerrando los ojos y arqueándose contra el cuerpo detrás de él. Masculino, si se basaba por las planas superficies de su pecho y el ruido sordo de sus ronquidos.

Hmm. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llevado a un varón a la cama? No se sentía particularmente alcoholizado...

Fue solo cuando trató de sentarse que lo recordó.

 _«Ah, cierto»_ , pensó con ironía. « _Soy un gato. ¡Maravilloso!»._

Lo cual significaba que el saco de carne babeando y roncando detrás de él era Tony Stark. Se levantó de un salto y se apartó, disgustado consigo mismo por pasar la noche, cuadrúpedo o no, en cucharita con Iron Man.

Los ronquidos de Tony terminaron en un gruñido, y después sus ojos se abrieron en pequeñas rendijas. Murmuró algo entre dientes y luego se obligó a sentarse, limpiando las pequeñas costras de baba de su barbilla. Tenía el pelo levantado como una cacatúa, y había marcas en su mejilla en donde se había presionado contra el colchón. Interiormente, Loki sonrió.

Los ojos cansados e hinchados aterrizaron en Loki, y el humano sonrió, estirándose para despeinar el pelaje de su cabeza. Loki se apartó de su mano y lo miró ferozmente, reorganizándose a sí mismo hasta quedar postrado en una posición más digna. Tony simplemente se rio.

—Buenos días, Loki.

 _«Roncas»._

La voz incorpórea —J.A.R.V.I.S., cierto— prosiguió en el fondo, informándoles gratamente de los resultados del fútbol de la noche anterior y de una batalla que se libraba en medio de Central Park. Al parecer, Hulk estaba teniendo otro episodio. Un día bastante normal.

—Mierda.

Esa fue la única advertencia que obtuvo antes de que su humano se levantara y corriera fuera de la habitación, empujando la cama y casi volcándolo en el proceso. Siseó tras los pasos de Tony que ya se alejaba.

— ... El Capitán América y Thor solicitan que se una a ellos, si no está ocupado de otra manera...

Loki se volvió hacia la voz lo suficientemente rápido como para casi darle un latigazo, sus orejas se levantaron como si quisieran desprenderse de su cráneo. ¿Thor estaba de regreso en Midgard?

 _«¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea...!»._

Si Tony iba en ayuda de Thor, había más posibilidades de que el Dios del Trueno regresara a la mansión. Por supuesto, lo más probable era que si estaba de regreso en Midgard así lo hiciera de todas formas, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para preocuparse por un poco de lógica. Si Thor lo veía, el ardid había terminado.

Se apresuró por las escaleras, detrás de Tony, siguiendo las maldiciones resonando desde el taller. El sótano estaba frío bajo sus patas, y su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar el zumbido de la maquinaria mientras cada pieza del traje de Tony hacia clic en su lugar. Unos cuántos robots instalados estratégicamente estaban ayudándole a acelerar el proceso.

 _«¡Detente, humano idiota!»._ El grito le salió como un largo y quejumbroso maullido.

Tony le lanzó una mirada distraída.

—Pepper te alimentará, gatito.

Loki gruñó. « _¿Te parece que estoy interesado en comida en este momento?»._

Pero toda la atención de Tony estaba centrada en su traje. Esto sería mucho más fácil en el Antiguo Egipto. Reverenciaban a los gatos como si fueran seres humanos sensibles. Ahora que pensaba en ello, se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Seth. Había oído todo tipo de chismes sobre aquellas riñas con su sobrino...

Concéntrate, Loki.

«¡ _Maldita sea, mortal! ¡Soy un dios y me vas a prestar atención!»._

Se apoyó en sus patas traseras y lanzó su pequeño cuerpo hacia uno de los robots que sujetaban las placas de armadura para los brazos y las manos de Tony. Siseó y arañó algunos circuitos que parecía podían ser importantes.

—¡He-hey!

Tony se volvió en dirección a Loki, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no se atrevió a moverse mientras otro brazo robot situaba el casco en su lugar.

—¡Gatito malo! —Una segunda voz —Pepper— jadeó detrás de él, y Loki supo que estaba derrotado. Un par de manos lo agarraron por la parte media y lo apartaron. Loki se retorció tratando de agarrarse del robot, pero sus garras solo rozaron el metal antes de encontrarse balanceándose en el aire. Siseó y se debatió, retorciéndose del agarre de Pepper para tratar de llegar al suelo. En el momento en que aterrizó, Tony ya había despegado. El rugido de sus cohetes era como el retumbar de un trueno en la distancia.

Frunció los labios y le siseó a Pepper una vez más antes de huir por las escaleras, con su cola erizada, retorciéndose furiosamente.

* * *

Loki sin duda estaba haciéndole honor a su nombre, decidió Pepper. La rubia se sentó en el sofá de Tony, con las piernas dobladas y sus dedos bailando sobre el teclado de su portátil. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a Loki, quien estaba sentado en la otomana frente a ella, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla del televisor. En la televisión destellaban las noticias locales con cobertura en vivo de los tres Vengadores —Thor, Cap y Tony— tratando de someter a Hulk, y Pepper pensó que se estaba volviendo loca porque podía _jurar_ que el gato entendía todo lo que pasaba en ella.

Hacía diez minutos había tratado de cambiar el canal —Tony había recibido un golpe bastante violento en el rosto, o casco, o como fuera, y ella se había sobresaltado y necesitaba una distracción—, pero el gato la había observado ferozmente y le había enseñado los dientes. Se había apartado y escabullido hacia el otro extremo del sofá, mientras que Loki envolvía una pata de manera protectora alrededor del control remoto.

Había transcurrido menos de una semana y el gato ya se había apoderado de la casa. ¡Qué cosilla tan sinuosa y desagradable había resultado ser!

Sin embargo... Algunas veces, cuando le acariciaba detrás de la oreja, de la manera adecuada, cerraba los ojos y ronroneaba como si sus manos fueran la cosa más deliciosa del mundo. Y el otro día lo había visto en el taller, acurrucado en el regazo de Tony. La tonta sonrisita que Tony tenía en sus labios mientras hablaba y acariciaba al gato valía la pena el dolor de cabeza.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, el hecho de que fuera un pequeño demonio era lo que lo hacía el complemento perfecto para el sabelotodo de Tony. Sonrió y le dio a Loki una cariñosa, aunque cautelosa, palmadita en la cabeza. El gato no reaccionó, pero siguió observando la pantalla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Un momento después, sin dejar de mirar la TV, comenzó a ronronear. Pepper levantó la vista y vio que Hulk le había asestado a Thor un golpe sólido que había dejado un cráter en el suelo. Thor estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, aturdido, y se puso de pie. Pepper se encogió cuando Hulk lo golpeó otra vez, pero _juró_ escuchar que en ese momento el gato empezaba a ronronear más fuerte.

Algo en ello la hizo vacilar. Observó a Loki por el rabillo de su ojo y se preguntó si—

No. Eso era una locura.

¿Cierto?

Podía escuchar a Steve tratando de decir algo, probablemente tratando de controlar a su amigo y ex Vengador, y vio como Hulk desenterraba un árbol y lo utilizaba como bate. Steve lo desvió con su escudo, pero fue enviado deslizándose hacia atrás, sus pies dejaron largos surcos dobles en el suelo. Hulk se giró de nuevo imposiblemente rápido, atrapando a Tony antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, torciendo su cuello en un ángulo que hizo a Pepper jadear y lo arrojó _a través_ de una hilera de árboles.

Loki dejó de ronronear.

Pepper se inclinó hacia delante, con una mano sobre su boca mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla. Tony yacía en un montón en el suelo, pero la cámara se enfocó en otra dirección antes de que pudiera saber si estaba bien. Maldijo en voz alta, y Loki saltó, volviéndose a mirarla como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

En pantalla, Hulk se había calmado. Soltó el árbol —el reportero estaba narrando, describiendo molestamente lo que Pepper ya podía ver— y estaba diciendo algo, posiblemente disculpándose. Cuando saltó, los Vengadores no lo siguieron.

La cámara enfocó primero a Thor, quien observaba severamente a Hulk, y luego a Steve, que estaba ayudando a Tony a sentarse. Pepper suspiró de alivio al observar que el idiota al menos estaba vivo, pero si continuaba trabajando para este hombre, estaría completamente gris dentro de unos años. La cámara enfocó de nuevo al reportero, que continuó con otra historia.

Ahora Loki estaba mirando el suelo, luciendo desconcertado —Pepper no sabía que un gato podía parecer desconcertado— y finalmente desenvolvió su pata del control remoto. Ella lo miró por un largo momento y él se volvió a mirarla como si fuera a decirle: _¿qué pasa, humana?_

—Él va a estar bien —le dijo. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero sospechaba que, de alguna forma, el gato entendía que Tony había sido herido. O tal vez solo estaba diciéndolo para tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Loki la miró fijamente durante un largo momento, su mirada era intensa, pero ilegible. Nunca había sentido a un gato _atravesarla_ con la mirada. Se preguntó con un estremecimiento, si, tal vez, había algo en Loki —el verdadero Loki— que debía saber o necesitara recordar.

El gato saltó de la otomana y se escabulló hacia el sótano. Cuando Pepper se asomó al taller unos minutos más tarde, Loki estaba sentado en el escritorio de Tony, esperando.


	6. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

Loki escuchó regresar a los Vengadores mucho antes de verlos. Se había quedado dormido sin querer y un rápido vistazo al reloj más cercano le confirmó que habían transcurrido tres horas. Habría fruncido el ceño de haber podido, ¿dónde habían estado todo ese tiempo? Nuevamente, maldijo el lento regreso de su magia.

Su primer impulso fue correr hacia la puerta y ver si Tony estaba en una sola pieza, pero reconoció los pesados pasos de su hermano y el sordo fragor de su voz y se encontró paralizado. Después se preguntó por qué, en primer lugar, había tenido aquel impulso. Le había ocasionado a Iron Man algunas de sus cicatrices de guerra más viciosas y nunca antes había pensado siquiera dos veces en ellas; pero supuso que sus prioridades habían cambiado ahora que estaba a cargo —bueno, se aprovechaba— de uno de sus enemigos. No sería bueno que Tony Stark muriera mientras lo necesitaba como escudo de carne.

Supuso que debía esconderse en algún rincón oscuro mientras Thor estaba allí, pero no pudo luchar contra el deseo que lo roía por saber. Reptó por las escaleras con pasos silenciosos y se deslizó por los pasillos de sombra en sombra, siguiendo la innecesariamente fuerte voz de su hermano y las voces un poco más tenues de unas cuantas personas más, otros pasos y lo que sonaba como crujidos de ruedas.

Se asomó en una esquina para ver al Capitán América, sin máscara, empujando una silla de ruedas que contenía a un bastante maltratado, pero vivo, Tony Stark. Detrás de ellos, caminaba Thor y un resignado agente Coulson.

—¡Señor Stark —dijo Coulson, luciendo maravillosamente empequeñecido ante el tamaño de Thor—, por última vez, si no se va a quedar en el hospital, entonces al menos déjeme asignarle a alguien para cuidarle mientras se—!

Tony movió la muñeca e imitó el sonido del golpe de un látigo, estirándose para mirar a Steve lo mejor que pudo con un cuello ortopédico limitando sus movimientos.

—¡Hyahh! —gritó—. ¡Vamos, Steve, veamos cuán rápido puede ir esta cosa!

—Esto no es un juguete, Tony —dijo Steve cansinamente. Sin embargo, una sonrisa torció sus labios.

—Aw, no eres divertido.

—Señor Stark —insistió Coulson.

El desfile de ruedas pasó junto al oscuro rincón de Loki y los siguió con la mirada.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y con un ademán rechazó la preocupación de Coulson.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo—. Pepper se encargará de mí. Ella es bastante buena en este tipo de cosas.

Loki sospechaba que Pepper le daría un regaño una vez que esas palabras llegaran a sus oídos. Eso sería divertido de ver.

—Los analgésicos son _maravillosos._ —Las palabras de Tony sonaban un poco arrastradas. De repente, fue mucho más claro el porque Tony Stark estaba de buen humor.

Interiormente, Loki rio entre dientes, solo para contraerse cuando el sonido salió como un fuerte ronroneo. Ante el sonido, los ojos de Thor se encontraron con los suyos y el Dios del Trueno se detuvo, sus ojos azules centellaron como un relámpago.

— _Tú_.

 _«Mierda, mierda, mierda»._

Loki huyó de vuelta por donde se había aventurado, con los pesados pasos de Thor persiguiéndole.

* * *

—Mira lo que encontré escondido en el armario. —La voz de Thor era como el retumbar de un trueno y Loki podía imaginar el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Sostuvo en alto a Loki por la piel del cuello y el Tramposo colgó allí como un ladrón al final de su horca, esperando su sentencia, con los miembros rígidos a sus costados.

Dispuesto rígidamente en su cama, Tony movió su cuerpo para observar.

—Bueno, Loki tenía que salir del armario tarde o temprano —dijo, aún arrastraba las palabras. Ante la cercanía, Loki pudo contemplar los moteados moretones que cubrían el costado izquierdo del rostro del humano. Tony contuvo su sonrisa por unos momentos antes de que una serie de risitas brotaran de su pecho. Loki miró mortalmente al humano, pero Tony no pareció notarlo.

Dos veces, Thor respiró profundamente como si quisiera decir algo, solo para dejar al silencio prolongarse. Miró impotente a Steve, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—¿Dijiste Loki? —dijo Thor finalmente, hablando ofensivamente pausado.

—Sí —respondió Tony, ignorando el comentario—. Ese _es_ su nombre, sabes. —Sus ojos brillaban perversamente.

Loki miró a Tony Stark y permaneció completamente inmóvil. ¿El humano sospechaba? —lo cual era improbable con aquellos analgésicos nublando su cerebro— ¿o acaso él y Thor sostenían dos conversaciones completamente diferentes?

—Pensé... —La boca de Thor de nuevo modulaba inútilmente—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo está aquí?

—Pepper lo encontró afuera hace como una semana. Es un poco malcriado, pero no es una molestia. Ha estado ayudándome a construir un nuevo reactor de arco. —Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con un toque de afecto que pareció silenciar a Thor una vez más.

En su forma habitual, Loki estaría riendo hasta que lágrimas mancharan sus mejillas. El destino tenía un bizarro sentido del humor.

Tony palmeó la cama al lado de su cadera.

—Ponlo aquí —dijo.

Thor miró a Steve para que confirmara su proceder, y el Cap únicamente le ofreció otra encogida de hombros.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Thor a Tony, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo.

—Sí, sí —se quejó Tony, apresurando a Thor, impaciente.

Vacilante, como si temiera que Loki hiciese brotar una cola de escorpión en cualquier momento —aunque consideró hacerlo solo por los viejos tiempos— situó el gato en el mismísimo borde de la cama de Tony. Loki miró por encima de su hombro y le gruñó a Thor una vez más por si acaso, antes de zigzaguear hacia la cabecera de la cama y acurrucarse junto a la cadera de Tony. La mano del humano le rascó detrás de la oreja y Loki ronroneó, mirando a Thor todo el tiempo, frotando sal en la herida.

* * *

La cama de Stark era cálida y cómoda y Loki no veía motivo alguno para abandonarla. Se quedó acurrucado al lado de Tony mientras dormitaba, amasando sus garras en la suavidad de la colcha y entrecerrando los ojos en una socarrona sonrisa gatuna ante cualquiera que entrara a visitar al incapacitado Hombre de Hierro.

Steve Rogers había cometido el error de tratar de acariciarlo y ahora el dorso de su mano estaba surcado de lívidas marcas de garras. Había puesto una cara de cachorro apaleado que inmediatamente le recordó a Thor. Aquello había hecho el intercambio de caricias dos veces más divertido.

Poco después, el mismo Thor fue a sentarse junto a Tony —Steve se había marchado, murmurando algo acerca de que los gatos eran engendros del diablo— y lucía un rostro sombrío que indicaba que estaba en modo sermón. La silla crujió bajo su peso, y Loki parpadeó con complacencia hacia su hermano. A su lado, los ronquidos de Tony subieron un decibel.

—No sé qué es lo que estás planeando, hermano —habló Thor en voz baja en deferencia al humano durmiente—, pero si le haces daño de alguna manera... —guardó silencio, pero le señaló con un dedo acusador, una clara advertencia en su expresión.

Loki suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco lo mejor que pudo en forma de gato. Un largo y bajo maullido fue lo más cerca que pudo llegar a decir, _¡Oh, por favor!_

Thor se recostó en el espaldar —la silla gimió en protesta— y miró a Loki con lo que él probablemente pensaba era una expresión perspicaz. Loki, en lugar de ello, pensó que se veía como si estuviera dolorido. Envolvió sus patas debajo de él y le devolvió la mirada a su hermano.

Al poco tiempo, Thor sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, estirando su mano para acariciar a Loki en la cabeza. Loki siseó indignado, irritado por esta fascinación repentina y universal con tocarlo; no le gustaba que las personas invadieran su espacio personal. A diferencia de Steve, el rubio no se apartó cuando Loki le atacó, simplemente sonrió nuevamente y le acarició con más fuerza. Loki lo miró ferozmente incluso mucho después de que su hermano hubiese apartado su mano.

—Eres sorprendentemente paciente con el mortal —señaló Thor, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado—. Si no te conociera bien, diría que te encariñaste con él.

Loki se erizó ante la acusación y sus oídos se movieron contra su cráneo. Con una regia esnifada, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el extremo de la cama, acurrucándose, por lo que esta vez le dio la espalda a su hermano.

Thor puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

En la entrada de la puerta, Pepper intercambió miradas con Steve.

—Sabe que está hablando con un gato, ¿cierto? —susurró.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—He dejado de hacer preguntas.

Pepper asintió ante la sabiduría en sus palabras.

—Realmente necesito unas vacaciones —suspiró. Steve sonrió con simpatía.

—No, todos las necesitamos.


	7. Unido

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Unido**

Al día siguiente, los moretones alrededor de los ojos de Tony brillaban en un púrpura incluso más profundo que la noche anterior, haciéndole lucir demacrado. Sin embargo, fue todo sonrisas cuando vio a Loki posado a su lado, quien le dio una mirada que, cuadrúpedo o no, le dejaba a Tony claro como el día que era un imbécil. Acarició a Loki en la cabeza y sonrió un poco ante el contacto visual que le estaba dedicando.

—Buenos días, Loki —murmuró. Su voz era áspera, como papel de lija.

 _«Es tardes, idiota»._

Esto se confirmó cuando Pepper entró momentos más tarde y cerró la puerta con el almuerzo de Tony en la mesita auxiliar.

—Oooh, ¿eso es filete migñón? —coreó Tony. Movió el tenedor de plástico al lado del filete como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Pepper se situó a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda y los hombros tensos como una cuerda. Le dirigió una mirada a Tony Stark que habría hecho sentir orgullosa a Sif.

—Sí, así es —respondió a través de sus dientes—. Trata de no ahogarte demasiado con él.

Cuando Tony la miró, estaba con unos ojos muy abiertos y un ceño fruncido que le hacían parecer como un niño revoltoso. O como un cachorro que acababa de orinarse en la alfombra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con voz inocente, casi quejumbrosa.

Loki se acomodó en una posición más cómoda y observó las expresiones que revoloteaban en los rostros de los humanos. La mirada de Pepper se suavizó y vaciló, dirigiéndose hacia un lado y hacia abajo, y Loki aplaudió silenciosamente el uso de la mirada-de-cachorro-apaleado de Tony, aunque en esa área nadie podía rivalizar con Thor. Otro vistazo a la mirada-de-cachorro-apaleado, y los hombros de Pepper se desplomaron, la tensión nerviosa en ellos se desplegó visualmente.

—Lo siento —suspiró Pepper, frotando sus dedos contra su frente—. Solo estaba preocupada. Has recibido golpes así antes, pero no como ese. No por un tiempo.

—Oye —murmuró Tony, la mirada-de-cachorro-apaleado dio paso a una sonrisa torcida—. Ya sabes que hasta sin armadura mi cabeza es demasiado dura, incluso para que Hulk la aplaste.

Pepper sonrió débilmente. Miró a Tony por un momento, como si quisiera decir algo, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

Loki miró de un lado a otro, entre los dos y se preguntó si alguna vez pudo haber existido algo entre ellos... o si lo había ahora. Se erizó sin saber por qué. Por primera vez, se sintió como un intruso, como un torpe mal tercio. En lo que a ellos respectaba, él ni siquiera tenía por qué estar ahí, y por alguna razón eso le mortificaba.

Esta no era su vida, se recordó. No pertenecía aquí más de lo que había pertenecido a Jötunheim o Asgard.

—Por cierto —continuó Pepper—, Bruce llamó antes para disculparse. Solamente dijo que estaba teniendo «uno de esos días» y quería asegurarse de que estabas bien.

—Ah, sí —dijo Tony con ironía—, recuerdo «esos días» de cuando solía quedarse aquí. Entre él y Thor, he tenido que remplazar demasiados muebles. Sabes, por eso es que no podemos tener cosas bonitas.

Pepper asintió indulgente, pero Loki pudo observar que estaba conteniéndose para no poner los ojos en blanco.

Con un crujido sordo, la rubia sacó una pequeña botella de color naranja de su bolsillo y la colocó junto a la taza de budín de Tony.

—¿Qué es esto? —gruñó Tony.

—Se llama medicamento. Creo que estás bastante familiarizado con el término.

Si estuviera de mejor ánimo, Loki habría sonreído. Como estaban las cosas, quería arañar la mano de la mujer por invadir el espacio personal de Tony. Las bromas entre ellos, la comodidad en la presencia del otro, solo le recordaba todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que tal vez nunca había tenido.

Se preguntó cómo sería no estar tan solo.

—Son para el dolor —explicó Pepper—. Tómalas cuando sea necesario, pero no más de dos cada cuatro horas. Y no toques el filete todavía. Está caliente.

¿De verdad? Instrucciones como esa habrían hecho que Loki se comiera el filete de inmediato, solo por contrariarla.

—Realmente, Pepper, ahora solo me han dado más ganas de _querer_ tocar el filete.

Loki parpadeó hacia el humano. ¿Habían acabado de...? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse de la «extraña» sensación.

Pepper se marchó, y Loki se encontró observando a Tony mientras comía, estudiando cada curva y contracción de su rostro. No sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando.

Tony le devolvió la mirada al gato y ladeó la cabeza.

—Hola —le dijo.

Loki parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado, repentinamente consciente de que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Avergonzado.

—¿Tienes hambre, Lo'kitty?*

 _«Eso es todo lo que ustedes humanos quieren preguntarme, y —¿CÓMO me acabas de llamar?»._

Nuevamente, Loki se encontró boquiabierto ante Tony Stark. El humano rio entre dientes, le cortó un trozo de filete, y se lo tendió entre su pulgar y su índice. Loki miró al humano con recelo.

—No te preocupes, yo no lo cociné, ni nada parecido.

 _«Obviamente. Estabas dormido, tonto»._

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse respecto al tomar alimento de la mano de Tony. Aun así, era una mejoría a tener que comer de un tazón eso que sabía a aserrín. En el _suelo_.

Ugh, ¡qué indignante!

Sí... sí, ahora que pensaba en ello, esto era mucho más apropiado. Los seres humanos deberían estarse peleando por el privilegio de darle de comer. Poco a poco, Loki estiró el cuello y tomó delicadamente el trozo de carne entre los dientes. Mordió la carne tierna y sus jugos rodaron alrededor de su lengua, recordando repentinamente y con fuerza lo que era comer como un dios —o al menos como humano— y no como una humilde bestia. ¡Y estaba _hambriento_! Mientras se lo tragaba, su estómago gorgoteó lastimeramente, y se encontró mirando el resto del filete con ojos amplios, ávidos.

Tony se rio y le tendió otro pedazo. Loki esta vez lo mordió con más ganas y avanzó un poco más hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima del humano. No se dio cuenta que estaba ronroneando hasta que sintió el vibrante zumbido en su pecho.

Tony acariciaba a Loki con una mano y comía con la otra, deteniéndose cada pocos mordiscos para entregarle una pequeña porción al gato.

—Por favor, dime que no le estás dando de comer a ese gato filete migñón.

Loki vio a Pepper en la puerta y tuvo que reprimir un gruñido. Tony estaba sonriendo tímidamente. Pepper sacudió la cabeza con exasperación, pero había un destello de humor en sus ojos.

—Aw, ¡vamos, Pepper! —chasqueó Tony—. ¿Ves lo feliz que lo hace? —Atrajo a Loki hacia sí con un solo brazo en un abrazo. Los oídos de Loki se aplastaron contra su cabeza, y se habría liberado o al menos dejado de ronronear si su estómago no estuviera tan maravillosamente lleno de filete—. Cierto, Lo'kitty?

 _«Dime otra vez así y voy a sacarte los ojos»._

Pepper suspiró pesadamente.

—Te das cuenta de que ahora no va a querer comer su comida habitual, ¿cierto?

—Oh, ¡por favor! —se burló Tony— ¡Solo son un par de bocados! Déjalo vivir un poco.

—¿Y si eso es todo lo que ahora quiere comer?

—Bueno, entonces tiene buen gusto. —Le dio una última rebanada y sonrió en dirección a Pepper—. Hey. Es _mi_ gato, ¿recuerdas?

Loki no supo por qué ese simple pronombre hizo a su estómago retorcerse de maneras extrañas. Miró a Tony, al humor y al afecto brillando en sus oscuros ojos, y sintió su estómago retorcerse aún más. De repente, no quiso nada más que huir de aquella mirada, pero... no pudo.

La mano de Tony en su cuello enviaba un hormigueo cálido por su columna.

—Por cierto, ya que estamos en este tema —continuó Pepper, cambiando su postura a una más cómoda—, vas a tener que hacer que lo arreglen.

¿Arreglar? ¿Tenía algo roto? Miró hacia abajo, pero su pata delantera estaba sanando bastante bien.

—¡Pepper! —jadeó Tony con fingida indignación—. ¡No delante de él! —Las manos de Tony cubrieron los oídos de Loki, y el Tramposo se puso rígido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Desenvainó sus garras, pero Tony retiró sus manos un momento más tarde.

—Tal vez podamos conseguir un especial de dos por uno —suspiró Pepper—, tú también te podrías beneficiar de un pequeño «tijeretazo». —Hizo un gesto en consecuencia con sus dedos y sonrió mientras Tony se encogía, formando una bola.

¿Tijeretazo? Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—¡No bromees con semejantes cosas, Pepper! Pero sí, busca un veterinario y programa una cita. Y ya que hablamos de ello, debemos hacer que lo revisen. ¿Todavía nadie busca un gato de su descripción?

—No.

—¡Bien! —La sonrisa de respuesta de Tony le sorprendió. El humano lo miró, y su pulgar se movió en círculos diminutos a lo largo de su pelaje. Loki se arqueó ante su toque antes de siquiera poder considerarlo mejor.

* * *

 ***Lo'kitty =** En español sería algo así como Lo'tito. Sí, kitty significaría gatito, pero Lo'gatito no me terminó de convencer, así que opté por dejarlo tal cual.

Cualquier sugerencia, como siempre estaré atenta.

Gracias por leer y gracias a quienes que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar review, lo aprecio mucho de verdad, y bueno, al menos sé que hay alguien ahí leyendo esto xD.

¡Cuídense y en unos días vuelvo con otro capítulo!

¡Au revoir! =^.^=


	8. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Revelaciones**

—Dejó una rata muerta en mi zapato.

Tony levantó la vista de su desayuno. Hacía unos días se había graduado del cuello ortopédico, pero aún era cuidadoso en no mover su cuello más de lo necesario, lo cual era un poco más difícil ahora que estaba sentado en el comedor y no apoyado en una docena de almohadas. Le sonrió a Steve a través de la mesa y le entregó a Loki otro pequeño trozo de tocino. El gato estaba acurrucado junto a su plato, ronroneando —«de verdad, ninguno de los dos tiene modales», había protestado Pepper—, sus ojos eran un astuto par de hendiduras que miraban a Steve casi con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Tony, haciéndose el tonto—. ¿Él? —Hizo un gesto hacia el gato, que tenía una mirada de diversión que en realidad solo debía estar en un rostro humano.

La mirada que Steve le dio fue una sufrida, de lejos divertida.

—Bueno, fue él o Thor —dijo con ironía—. De ninguno de los dos me sorprendería.

Tony rio.

—Considéralo un regalo —dijo—. Escuché que es así como demuestran afecto.

—¿Los gatos o los dioses?

—Ninguno de los dos me sorprendería.

Loki ronroneó con más fuerza y acarició con su hocico la mano de Tony.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —suspiró Tony con fingida exasperación. Le entregó a Loki el resto de su tocino y el gato lo miró con ojos entornados de felicidad. Tony sonrió y le revolvió el pelaje encima de la cabeza.

—¿De verdad le estás _dando de comer_ a ese gato? —le preguntó Steve con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Aww, vamos, ¡mira lo feliz que está! —Rascó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Loki. Tony estaba hablando nuevamente con esa vocecita infantil y Loki le habría dado un manotazo, o ¿un zarpazo? si no hubiera estado de tan buen humor.

Su piel había bullido con magia al despertar aquella mañana. Todavía era una miseria comparada con el poder que estaba acostumbrado a manipular, pero al menos ahora sabía con certeza que su magia _regresaría_. Otra semana más o menos y podría volver a casa con sus maquinaciones.

Excepto que «casa», por alguna razón, ya no parecía ser el sustantivo correcto. Si hubiese podido hablar habría maldecido. ¿Estaba _tan_ necesitado de compañía que en realidad disfrutaba ser una _mascota_? Eso era patético en muchos sentidos.

Por su parte, Steve simplemente parecía horrorizado.

—Él es un engendro de _Satanás_ —dijo.

Hmm. Loki había escuchado esa expresión muchísimas veces desde que había caído en Midgard, pero de verdad, si lo pensaba bien, era más probable que Satanás fuera su engendro. Eso explicaría bastantes cosas, a decir verdad.

El sonido de platos sacudió a Loki de sus pensamientos y vio a Tony limpiando la mesa. Aún se movía con rigidez, contrayéndose de dolor una que otra vez cuando movía sus doloridos músculos. Loki recordó entonces que Tony era un ser humano ordinario sin súper-fuerza o súper-curación para proteger y preservar su frágil cuerpo mortal. Los otros Vengadores eran todos «meta-humanos» y sobrevivían de su fuerza muscular, sus mutaciones o sus mejoras científicas o lo que fuera que fuese. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que diferenciaba a Tony de todos los demás mortales sentados en casa, viendo a los Vengadores en las noticias desde el interior de sus tristes y pequeñas burbujas?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Steve, interrumpiendo la sucesión de pensamientos en la cabeza de Loki.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió Tony de forma poco convincente—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Loki puso los ojos en blanco ante aquella muestra de machismo. Algunas veces, Tony no era muy diferente de Thor, un hecho que Loki encontraba inusualmente molesto. Por su suspiro de respuesta, Steve no estaba para nada sorprendido.

—Hulk te utilizó como práctica de bateo. De verdad, tienes suerte de estar vivo.

—Bueno, entonces, aleluya —respondió Tony secamente, concentrado ahora en enjuagar sus platos.

Steve suspiró y no preguntó más. Le dio a Loki una agria y desconfiada mirada mientras salía de la habitación. Mentalmente, Loki le enseñó el dedo.

* * *

Loki acababa de salir de la caja de arena —él y los humanos habían convenido en una cerrada para mayor privacidad— cuando encontró a Tony en el taller por primera vez desde el altercado de los Vengadores con Hulk. Pepper había insistido en que pasar horas inclinado sobre su escritorio o algún dispositivo era malo para su cuello recién recuperado, y probablemente ella y sus otros chivos expiatorios ahora le regañarían por hacerlo. Por su parte, Loki no veía el problema, ya que —para él, al menos— aburrirse era aún menos favorable que cualquier tipo de recuperación.

Loki maulló para informarle a Tony que estaba allí. Con bastante frecuencia, se había escabullido hasta llegar al humano y, aunque era divertido verlo sobresaltarse, no quería propiciarle un ataque cardiaco a su ya frágil cuerpo. Tony sonrió y lo llamó, entonces Loki saltó a su regazo y lo miró fijamente, hasta que el humano recordó que era su deber acariciarlo.

—No le digas a Pepper, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, pasando una mano por la espalda de Loki.

Loki se burló lo mejor que pudo en su forma gatuna. Sonó como un estornudo.

—Salud.

Tony se quedó mirando la pantalla de la computadora más cercana y pulsó algunas teclas con una sola mano. Loki escudriñaba el resplandor de la computadora y observó aparecer en la pantalla lo que parecía ser un prototipo para el infame traje de hierro. Lanzó una mirada de soslayó a Tony, antes de agacharse para mirar la pantalla y verlo trabajar. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, buscó los nombres de las personas que matarían por la información que Tony estaba compartiendo involuntariamente, examinando el traje pieza por pieza, ajustando, adaptando, eliminando.

Antes de hablar consigo mismo o con sus robots mientras trabajaba, Tony dirigía sus dudas y observaciones sin sentido a Loki, quien se preguntaba si todos sus balbuceos realmente eran una parte necesaria de su proceso creativo. Al menos, esto le daba al Tramposo algo de contexto.

Ambos saltaron cuando la puerta se abrió y una gran sombra llenó el umbral. Thor cerró la puerta suavemente tras de sí y le ofreció a Tony una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Pepper dice que dejes de trabajar —dijo. Se acercó, lanzando una mirada cautelosa a Loki que fue respondida con una mirada feroz.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro que rayó en un gemido. Miró a Loki.

—¿Ves? —murmuró al gato.

La sonrisa malvada de Loki salió como un ronroneo. Después observó a Thor, su hermano lo miraba como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza (y él bien lo sabía, ya que un experimento que había salido mal hacía algunos siglos le había hecho hacer lo mismo). Tony no pareció notarlo.

—Dile a Pepper que soy un niño grande y que puedo decidir cuándo ir a la cama.

Thor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No soy tu mensajero —le amonestó.

Loki entrecerró los ojos ante la sensación de déjà vu. Él había dicho esas mismas palabras muchas veces; cuando Thor y Odín no estaban de acuerdo, trataban de enviar sus mensajes el uno al otro a través de Loki o Frigga, y ninguno de ellos lo toleraba. La mirada que Thor le dio le indicó que había elegido esas palabras a propósito. Probablemente estaba tratando de incitar a Loki a volver a su forma natural. Thor era un pésimo maestro de la manipulación y Loki se habría reído de haber podido.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y volvió al trabajo, ignorando el ceño fruncido que Thor le estaba ofreciendo.

—Vas a empeorar tu lesión.

Loki aplaudió en silencio la mirada que Tony le disparó a Thor.

—Créeme, _empeoraré_ más si me quedo sentado sin hacer nada. —En voz baja, murmuró algo sobre no ser de vidrio. A pesar de su evidente irritación, la mano acariciando su pelaje seguía siendo apacible.

—Pepper dice que leas un libro.

Eso hizo que Thor se ganara otra mirada en blanco.

—Ese no es el punto —murmuró Tony—. Tengo ideas. Demasiadas ideas.

Interiormente, Loki sonrió con tristeza. Conocía esa sensación demasiado bien.

—Loki solía decir eso —murmuró Thor. Loki miró a su hermano bruscamente y vio que había un pliegue de desconcierto entre sus cejas. Thor enfrentó la mirada de Loki con una de desafío.

La mano acariciándolo, se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

Cuando el rubio habló, lo hizo lentamente, como si estuviera sopesando cada palabra.

—Cuando mi hermano era pequeño —dijo—, solía desarmar todo y luego armarlo nuevamente, a veces de la manera correcta, pero a menudo con algunas... «mejoras». Decía que no era suficiente saber que _algo_ funcionaba; él quería saber _cómo_ funcionaba. Su mente siempre parecía repleta de ideas y teorías.

Loki primero miró a Thor y luego al humano, preguntándose cómo tomaría la comparación. Con la sombra de una sonrisa, Tony asintió.

—Sí, yo... yo era igual —dijo en voz baja. Parecía más desconcertado que alarmado o insultado, y Loki soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Thor miró a su hermano y Loki pudo leer sus pensamientos tan claros como el día. _¿Recuerdas aquellos días?_ Le preguntaba esa mirada.

 _«Por supuesto que los recuerdo»_ , quiso gritar. « _¡Pero no fueron tan idílicos como pareces recordarlos!»._

Entonces, nuevamente... todo _parecía_ mucho más sencillo en ese entonces. Dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó la barbilla en sus patas.

—En ocasiones, ustedes dos son muy parecidos.

Las orejas de Loki se movieron y se erizó. «¡No se _parecían en nada_!».

Le habría gritado tonto si hubiese podido hablar.

Tony estaba en silencio, mirando a la nada. Su mano había reanudado automáticamente su caricia y Loki sintió sus músculos relajarse ante el toque, ligero como una pluma.

—Trata de no trabajar hasta muy tarde —cedió Thor, dando medía vuelta en dirección a la puerta—. Si puedo prometerle a la señorita Pepper que no lo harás, no se enojará contigo. Ni conmigo.

Tony sonrió y tarareó una afirmación inclinado sobre su escritorio nuevamente. Loki observó a Thor marcharse y subir las escaleras con pasos pesados.

Loki apenas se atrevió a parpadear, sus verdes ojos, muy abiertos, intentaban seguir los movimientos sorprendentemente ágiles de los dedos de Tony. Los planos de la actualización del traje destellaban en 2D y 3D, emitiendo un resplandor azul en el rostro de Tony, reflejándose en sus iris oscuros. Aunque Loki apenas empezaba a entender la tecnología alienígena de Midgard, mientras observaba a Tony trabajando, comenzó a darse cuenta y a admitir a regañadientes que Tony Stark era un genio, incluso para los estándares de los Aesir. Loki entendía los fundamentos de la mecánica pero había demasiados pequeños detalles y movimientos que transformaban una pieza de tecnología armamentista en una obra de arte. Antes, no entendía todo lo que pasaba al interior del traje de hierro, y al descubrirlo se encontró impresionado. Se preguntó cómo un ser humano tan severamente incapacitado por el conocimiento y la tecnología medieval de Midgard podía crear algo como esto.

Y finalmente, _finalmente_ , Loki comprendió que Tony Stark no era por naturaleza un hombre de fuerza física, sino de inteligencia, y que había usado ese intelecto para ponerse al mismo nivel de guerreros como Thor y el Capitán América. Sin ese traje, sin ese cerebro, Tony Stark era total y lamentablemente un simple humano, sin súper fuerza o alguna mutación genética que lo pusiera por encima de los de su especie.

Eran su mente y su voluntad las que le ponían por encima de sus compañeros, no alguna súper resistencia o poderes mutantes.

Levantó la vista para estudiar el rostro de Tony, fuertemente delineado con la intensidad de su concentración, mientras sus labios se movían de forma automática. Se dio cuenta que —tal vez— Thor tenía razón y que, aunque era una criatura inferior, Tony Stark era, en esencia, un espíritu afín.

Cambiando algunos eventos clave aquí y allá, la vida de Tony podría haber sido la suya, y eso lo decía todo.

Este Iron Man era lo más parecido a un par intelectual y físico que Loki hubiese encontrado en siglos. Algo se estremeció en la boca de su estómago ante el pensamiento, algo peligrosamente parecido a la esperanza, pero Loki lo reprimió y apartó la idea hasta los rincones más lejanos de su mente.

Solo se estaba escondiendo en este lugar el tiempo que le tomara recuperar su magia, no para hacer amigos, y _mucho menos_ para encapricharse con uno de los amigos de _Thor_.

La sola idea le repulsó, y se giró y saltó del escritorio en medio de su disgusto. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado en una forma diferente por tanto tiempo y esto estaba empezando a deteriorar su ya destrozada cordura. Tony detuvo sus murmullos el tiempo suficiente para ver a Loki dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

—Hey, gatito —le llamó—, ¿a dónde vas?

Loki le ignoró y encontró un rincón oscuro y aislado en donde acurrucarse.


	9. Dependencia

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

Último capítulo con Lo'kitty :)

* * *

 **Dependencia**

Loki nunca lo admitiría, pero había llegado a anhelar las horas que Tony pasaba trabajando. Se sentaría con el humano, ya fuera en su regazo o a su alrededor, y observaría sus dedos moverse, escuchando sus comentarios. A veces, Loki se sentaba en una herramienta o un implemento que sabía Tony necesitaría solo para poder ver al hombre revolviendo todo a su alrededor por un rato.

En cuanto a los otros, Loki limitaba la cantidad de bromas que podía jugarles para pasar el tiempo (la completa falta de pulgares oponibles se entrometía en su camino), pero disfrutaba dejando pequeños trofeos macabros en los zapatos de Steve y la ropa interior de Thor.

Además, en una ocasión Steve dejó su portátil abierto, y Loki configuró todas las preferencias del humano en sitios porno gay. El chillido afeminado de Steve de _«¡Mis ojos!»_ y el estrépito de su silla golpeando el suelo era un recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre.

Internet era una cosa maravillosa.

Thor se había dado cuenta de que había sido él y había sacudido la cabeza. Tony permaneció ajeno —aunque divertido—, pero de vez en cuando Loki descubriría a Pepper mirándolo extrañamente. _Ella sospechaba_ , se dio cuenta. Decidió bajar el tono de las bromas.

El aburrimiento sería un problema en poco tiempo, lo sabía, pero por ahora se conformaría con molestar a Tony Stark para su entretenimiento.

Razón por la cual estuvo confundido y un poco molesto cuando, una noche, después de decidir que estaba lo suficientemente sano, Tony fue a una fiesta y no regresó hasta altas horas de la noche. A Loki no debería importarle, de verdad, y pensó que no le importaría... hasta que vio a la ramera rubia colgando de su brazo.

Observó desde la ventana mientras se acercaban, ojos entrecerrados y cola crispada. Era impropia la forma en que ella se le echaba encima. Cuando tropezaron por la puerta en un revoltijo de cuatro patas, Loki estornudó al oler su perfume. Podía sentir el hedor hundiéndose y pegándose a su pelaje. _Ugh_.

Aquella noche, Loki durmió en el sofá.

* * *

Despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, cuando Thor se sentó junto a él, a empujones. Loki evitó mirar a su hermano y luego se dio vuelta para así quedar de espaldas. Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. Thor no se dio por aludido y acarició una mano grande toscamente por su peludo costado. Loki gruñó, pero sin mucho empeño, y cuando Thor continuó, Loki dejó que siguiera haciéndolo.

—Es inusual que uses una segunda forma por tanto tiempo.

 _«Como si supieras que es y no es "inusual" en mí»_. Se quedó mirando la pared y dejó que Thor continuara acariciándolo. No era particularmente bueno en ello, pero se había acostumbrado a cierta cantidad de contacto físico durante las últimas semanas y ahora —para su vergüenza— sentía que casi la anhelaba.

—¿Estás bien, hermano? —Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero Loki pudo escuchar la preocupación en sus palabras.

 _«Oh, así que ahora piensas preguntar»._ Podría responderle, supuso, con una mirada o un movimiento de cabeza; pero simplemente se quedó observando la pared, inmóvil.

—Esto también es inusual, que tomes tu siesta aquí.

Ante eso, Loki reunió la energía suficiente para lanzar una mirada intensa por encima de su hombro. La sonrisa de Thor era pequeña, pero astuta.

—Tony Stark es un buen hombre —dijo—, confío en él.

 _«Yo no»_.

Loki se preguntó qué relación existía entre Tony y sus hábitos de sueño, pero... bueno, está bien, eso sí que era una mentira: sabía exactamente lo que Thor estaba insinuando, pero no quería pensar en ello. Convirtió su vergüenza en indignación y saltó del sofá, abandonando la habitación y a Thor sin siquiera voltear.

* * *

—¿Quieres desayunar algo, Daisy?

—Daphne.

—Como sea.

Claramente su amor no sería materia de leyendas. Ella ya no estaba presionándose contra Tony como una puta bien vestida, y Tony parecía todo menos feliz de estar en su compañía. Estaba usando ese artilugio infernal para hacer pan tostado y estaba junto a la encimera, tan lejos de «Daisy» como fuera posible sin tener que estar en otra habitación. Golpeaba sus dedos impacientemente contra la encimera y no dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro, como si esperara que se esfumara después de mirarla. Se encogía y movía con rigidez nuevamente. Probablemente el «ejercicio» de anoche había agravado su lesión en el cuello.

Loki los observó desde la puerta durante un largo momento. Luego, cuando decidió que «Daphne» no parecía alguien a quien le gustaran los gatos, saltó sobre la mesa delante de ella y ronroneó tan fuerte como para despertar a los muertos.

La mujer gritó como un alma en pena.

Tony se exaltó, sus músculos se tensaron en modo guerrero. Cuando vio lo que la había hecho gritar, puso los ojos en blanco y bajó su posición de batalla.

—Relájate, Nancy, es solo mi gato.

La mujer le dio una mirada que habría hecho enorgullecer a cualquier valquiria.

—¡Es _Daphne!_ —corrigió, mordiendo las palabras—. ¡Y soy _alérgica_!

Excelente.

Loki ronroneó más fuerte y se sentó en el borde de la mesa, estirando el cuello para acariciarlo contra su hombro. Ella gritó y saltó de su silla, con las manos agitándose. Su escaso vestido rojo amenazaba con caer de sus hombros.

Loki la miró con sus amplios e inocentes ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo Tony. Sonaba todo lo contrario—. Está tratando de ser amable. Te juro que siempre gravitan hacia los alérgicos.

La cola de Loki se crispó y continuó mirándola. Cuando Tony se volvió para preparar el pan, Loki le dirigió una mirada y utilizó una pequeña chispa de magia para hacer a sus ojos centellar de un vivo y brillante rojo.

Su grito alcanzó una octava que únicamente los perros podrían escuchar. Agitó su bolso hacia él y Loki retrocedió y siseó.

—¡Hey, hey! —Tony cogió su bolso, su mandíbula se apretaba de ira—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, perra loca?

Loki tuvo que contener su regocijo para que no brotara como un ronroneo inoportuno.

Daphne liberó su bolso y retrocedió hacia la puerta, manteniendo sus fieros ojos fijos en Loki, quien ahora le parpadeaba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—¡Tu gato es el engendro de Satanás! —escupió.

Loki siseó. ¿ _Otra vez_ con lo del engendro de Satanás?

—¡Lárgate! —gruñó Tony. La mujer abrió la boca para decir algo—. ¡Fuera!

Los labios de Daphne se fruncieron, con una mirada que habría congelado a cualquier otra persona, antes de girar y salir de la habitación. Loki escuchó el chasquido de sus tacones hasta que fueron ahogados por el golpe de la puerta delantera.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro y se sentó en la mesa con su plato de pan tostado. Le dio un mordisco y él y Loki se miraron mientras comía.

—Discúlpame por eso, amigo —suspiró Tony. Acercó su mano para rascar bajo la barbilla de Loki, pero el gato evadió su toque con una mirada mortal.

 _«¿Piensas tocarme después de acariciar a esa zorra?»._

El ceño de Tony se frunció.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lo'kitty?

 _«Ugh, ¡no me llames así!»._

Loki se dio vuelta haciendo una rabieta y saltó de la mesa con la cabeza alta y orgullosa, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Tony comió solo por primera vez en semanas.

* * *

 _«Woaw»._

El mundo estaba girando de maneras en las que ningún mundo debía hacerlo. Loki se aferraba del sillón favorito de Tony a horcajadas, clavando sus garras en el tejido como si de ello dependiera su vida.

¡Y los _colore_ s!

 _«¡Taaaantos colores!»._

Nunca antes había notado cuántos eran, y de alguna manera se sintió engañado porque nadie se lo hubiera dicho. Loki tenía que mecerse de lado a lado para mantener el equilibrio. Escuchó a alguien riéndose cerca —Pepper, alguna parte de su cerebro le informó a través de la bruma— y sabía que probablemente debía sentirse insultado o irritado o... algo que comenzara con «i».

Pero los colores eran simplemente... _oh-mi-dioses-tan-lindos_.

Estaba babeando.

—¿... Qué le hiciste a mi gato?

Loki levantó la vista para ver los colores flotando en torno a la cabeza de Tony. El mundo se arremolinó alrededor de él, pero su rostro permaneció en su lugar, como si todo girara en su órbita. Al igual que el sol.

A Loki no le importaba ser atrapado en su órbita. Probablemente ya lo estaba.

—Ha estado un poco irritado, así que le di un poco de hierba gatera.

¿Qué era esta hierba gatera? ¿Le importaba? « _Tony-acércate-másssss...»._

Tony se rio y los colores serpentearon al mismo tiempo que el sonido. Loki parpadeó lentamente y después el rostro de Tony estuvo justo en frente del suyo; sus ojos oscuros, brillantes y sonrientes. El pecho de Loki retumbó con estrépitos.

—Siempre ronronea cuando estás cerca.

La sonrisa de Tony creció, pero la dirigió por encima de su hombro, hacia _ella_. Puta.

El rostro de Tony se inclinó hacia el suyo nuevamente y el estrépito en el pecho de Loki creció lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer temblar a todo su cuerpo por su estruendo.

—¿Cómo estás, amigo?

 _«Tonyyyy...»._

Loki acarició su rostro contra la barbilla de Tony, frotando su mejilla contra la barba del humano. La risa de Tony también era como un estrépito, y el humano estiró su mano para acariciar el costado del rostro de Loki que no estaba contra el suyo. Sus dedos eran cálidos y enviaban pinchazos de calor por su columna.

El mundo se movió —mientras seguía girando, y _wow_ esto estaba mareándole— y comprendió, por la calidez de un par de brazos que le rodeaban que Tony le sostenía. Presionó su nariz en el pliegue donde la mandíbula de Tony se unía con su cuello.

 _«¡Tonyyyy! Tony, te amooooo. ¡Deja de perseguir mujerzuelaaaaas!»._

—¿Qué demonios?

Eso sonó como a Steve, pero Loki estaba ocupado tratando de averiguar si podía meter su lengua en la garganta de Tony en forma de gato. Se conformó con lamer la punta de su nariz. El rostro de Tony se arrugó y soltó una risita un poco afeminada.

—Hierba gatera —dijo, y Loki pudo sentir y escuchar las palabras. Volvió a acariciarse bajo la barbilla de Tony y trató de envolver sus patas delanteras alrededor del cuello del hombre—. Aparentemente, Loki es un borracho cariñoso.

Más risas, pero Loki apenas podía escucharlas por encima del estruendo.

—Espera. Thor tiene que ver esto. —Definitivamente era Steve.

Se las arregló para envolver con éxito sus brazos —patas, lo que fuera— alrededor del cuello de Tony y decidió que estaba contento con simplemente pasar el rato allí. Tony le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Yo también te quiero, amigo —dijo riendo. En ese momento, Loki ronroneaba tan fuerte que chirriaba.

Momentos después, los colores se sacudieron ante el sonido de unos fuertes pasos. Loki dejó que su cabeza colgara hacia atrás hasta que estuvo mirando el rostro de su hermano al revés. Entonces, repentinamente toda la habitación parecía mucho más fascinante desde este ángulo, y trató de mirar en todas las direcciones posibles. Tony rio y sostuvo a Loki con fuerza para que no se cayera.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Thor.

 _«¡Hola, Thor!»_. Loki volvió a mirar a su hermano, todavía boca abajo y maulló.

—Hierba gatera. —Steve, Tony y Pepper dijeron a la vez. Y, _wow_ , los colores bailaron ante aquello.

—¿Qué es esta hierba gatera?

 _«Es maravillosa»._ Loki maulló para dejar que Thor lo supiera.

Steve tuvo la amabilidad de explicarle mientras Tony estaba ocupado con los malabares de Loki y Pepper estaba... ¿Qué _estaba_ haciendo Pepper, en realidad? Estiró el cuello con el propósito de mirarla, pero luego olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió para mirar a Thor y a Steve.

—La hierba gatera es algo así como una droga para gatos.

—¿Una droga? —Thor sonaba medio confundido y medio escandalizado—. ¡Pero tú me dijiste que las drogas eran malas y que nunca, jamás, aceptara ninguna, incluso aunque todos mis amigos estuvieran haciéndolo!

Loki decidió que debía hacer un comentario, así que maulló otra vez.

—Thor —suspiró Tony, moviéndolo hasta que la cabeza de Loki regresó de nuevo a una posición vertical—, él es un gato. Reglas diferentes.

Loki decidió que mirar de cerca la piel de Tony era mucho más fascinante. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tony y miró con admiración hacia el humano.

—Y ahora me está babeando.

Alguien rio entre dientes —¿Thor?— y unas manos mucho más grandes y más torpes que las de Tony intentaron acariciarlo. Loki gruñó bajo, en su garganta, y las manos se retiraron.

 _«Tony y yo estamos abrazados, Thor. Tuviste tu oportunidad»._

—Está bien —dijo Tony, arrastrando la última sílaba—, quizá no tan cariñoso.

Bueno, tal vez si Thor no lo acariciara como si estuviera tratando de despellejarlo vivo sería más afable. Estaba completamente satisfecho con que solo Tony le acariciara, gracias. Steve era demasiado suave, lo cual era agradable por un tiempo, pero le aburría rápido; y Pepper siempre estaba muy ocupada, ella conocía todos los lugares correctos en los cuales centrarse y utilizaba la cantidad precisa de presión, pero siempre necesitaba sus manos para otras cosas, cosas relacionadas con el trabajo y solo podía acariciarlo durante unos segundos por un momento.

Tony, sin embargo, sí sabía cómo usar sus manos, y todo lo que Loki tenía que hacer era darle una mirada y él detendría todo para prodigar a «su gato» con su afecto. Si esto fuera la cárcel, Tony definitivamente sería su perra.

Entonces la mente borrosa de Loki conectó «acariciar» con cosas menos inocentes, y se rio. Como siempre, salió como un ronroneo. Hubo un poco más de plática, pero las palabras le entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Loki se contentaba con solo cerrar los ojos y escuchar a Tony respirar.

—Muy bien, amigo. —Tony otra vez—. Creo que necesitas dormir.

Loki se quejó en el fondo de su garganta, mientras Tony lo ponía nuevamente en el brazo de su sillón favorito. Volvió a aferrarse a él como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—Tony —dijo Steve—, creo que nuestras vidas serían mucho más sencillas si simplemente lo mantuvieras drogado.

 _«No puedo sentir mis patas»._

Loki se deslizó de costado, hacia el suelo.


	10. De vuelta al inicio

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **De vuelta al inicio**

Tras el fiasco con la hierba gatera, Loki pasó el resto del día escondido en el armario de Thor, dejando pelusa por todo su pantalón. Estaba oscuro, suave y aislado, un bálsamo para su negro humor. Se sentía humillado, violado y quería desgarrar el próximo rostro que viera.

Naturalmente, el próximo rostro resultó ser el de Thor. Loki le dio la bienvenida con un siseo.

Thor suspiró, aparentemente más resignado que sorprendido al encontrar a su hermano acurrucado en medio de sus ropas. Cuando tomó sus pantalones, Loki le atacó con sus garras desenfundadas. Frunciendo los labios, Thor levantó a Loki por la nuca y lo arrojó sobre la cama, mirando al gato siseando, con su pelo erizado, rebotando en el colchón.

 _«¿Qué demonios fue eso?»._

Loki clavó sus garras en el cobertor de piel, las orejas aplastadas y los ojos muy abiertos, mientras trataba de luchar contra un bandazo de náuseas.

—Perdóname, hermano —dijo Thor mientras desdoblaba sus pantalones—, pero el tiempo es corto y no tengo para perderlo con tus trucos.

 _«¿Trucos? ¡Estaba tomando una siesta!»._

Loki observó con mayor detenimiento a su hermano y se dio cuenta que llevaba armadura.

 _«¡Oh genial! Ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer, Imbécil del Trueno?»._

—Ven. —Thor agarró a su hermano-gato bajo el brazo y Loki maulló y se retorció en señal de protesta—. Te voy a dejar con el Hombre de Hierro, y tal vez, entre los dos, puedan mantenerse alejados de problemas.

El rubio abandonó la habitación con pasos decididos, sin dejarse desalentar por el gato siseando y clavando sus diminutas y perversas garras en sus brazaletes.

 _«¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Thor! ¡Bájame, grandísimo zoquete musculoso!»._

—Trata de no matarlo mientras estamos fuera.

 _«No te prometo nada»._

—Thor, ¿qué?— ¡ _Whoa_!

Thor lanzó a Loki a través del aire nuevamente. Maullando, con las garras extraídas, Loki aterrizó en el objeto más cercano y se aferró a él.

Dicho objeto resultó ser la cabeza de Tony. Ignoró los aullidos de dolor del humano y clavó sus garras en su cabello, piernas y columna rígidas y cola erizada, mientras luchaba por conservar el equilibrio. Un par de manos lo agarraron por la cintura y lo bajaron hasta que estuvo acunado contra el pecho de Tony. Muy a su pesar, se relajó ante la sensación de ser sostenido de forma segura después de todos aquellos balanceos.

 _«Sabes, todavía estoy enfadado contigo, humano»._

—¡Muy bien, nueva regla de la casa! —Tony escupió las palabras en un apresurado pánico—. ¡No le arrojamos gatos a Tony! —Loki lo miró para ver sus ojos redondos y su cabello adhiriéndose a su rostro en ángulos extraños, marcas de garras diminutas estropeaban su frente.

—Disculpa. —A su favor, Thor sonaba avergonzado—. Yo... no he tenido el honor de tratar con un gato en los últimos años.

 _«Idiotas»._

—Como sea. Solo... ¿A dónde vas?

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Hijo de Howard.

Escuchó una ráfaga de pasos y Loki se retorció, tratando de observar. Se encontró mirando el mentón del Capitán América. Oyó el exiguo roce del metal sobre tela y vio que el hombre estaba vestido con su atuendo de combate, con su escudo colgando sobre su hombro.

—Oh, vamos, Steve, ¿tú también?

Tony sonaba tan confundido e irritado como Loki se sentía.

—Hola, Tony —dijo Steve—. Recibí una llamada de Coulson. Dice que nos necesita para ayudarle a comprobar algo.

—¿Cómo es que no recibí una notificación? —Los dedos de Tony comenzaron a frotar ligeros círculos en el cuello y cráneo de Loki. El Tramposo sospechaba que el hombre ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

—No todos tenemos que ir —respondió Steve—. Y viendo que de alguna forma te las arreglaste para agravar la lesión de tu cuello, Thor y yo decidimos que tú te quedes aquí y te asegures de que Loki no se meta en problemas.

Steve extendió una mano enguantada y Loki observó cómo se acercaba con pequeños movimientos tentativos. El humano acarició un dedo suavemente por su espalda. Le hacía cosquillas, pero Loki siseó por reflejo. El Cap retrocedió de nuevo.

—¡Wow, vaya! No me hagas esforzar demasiado, ni nada parecido. —Tony comenzó a acariciar a Loki de manera más deliberada, como recompensa por sisearle a Steve. Loki cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el toque.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez deberías haber pensado en eso antes de, ejem, _ejercitarte_ la otra noche.

En ese momento, Loki lamentó haberle siseado a Steve. Tony puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada.

—Regresaremos pronto, Hombre de Hierro. —Thor palmoteó a Tony en el hombro con fuerza suficiente como para noquearlo. Loki clavó sus garras en la camisa de Tony para no caerse.

Thor y la silueta corpulenta de Steve abandonaron la línea de visión de Loki, y escuchó como sus pasos desaparecían por el pasillo.

—Bueno —dijo Tony bostezando—, si no me necesitan, entonces voy a tomar una siesta. Mi cuello está matándome. —Miró a Loki y sonrió—. ¿Qué piensas, Lo'kitty?

 _«Como si me importaran tus hábitos para dormir, humano. Y si me dices así una vez más, despertarás con un apéndice menos»._

—Cierto. Primero te doy de comer, después la siesta.

 _«¿En serio? ¿Estoy irritado y tu solución es darme de comer?»._

Muy bien, tampoco era una _mala_ solución, pero ese no era el punto. Y cuando Tony arrastró sus uñas ligeramente sobre su cuero cabelludo, el Tramposo tuvo problemas para recordar por qué había decidido, en primer lugar, que estaba enfadado. Su humano era poco menos que indignante.

* * *

Loki se encaramó en la estrecha cornisa de la ventana, mirando las hojas a la deriva en patrones abstractos y escuchando todos los pequeños sonidos que resonaban en el silencio de la mansión: el goteo de un grifo, el rechinar de una puerta abierta... los ásperos ronquidos distantes que emanaban de cierto humano. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Todo sobre este molesto mortal era exagerado y excesivo.

Después, un sonido como un tartamudeo, una pulsación; como el movimiento de un sonajero o el silbido del vapor cercenado en el silencio cercano, y entonces el miedo se estremeció frío y repentino por su espalda. Conocía ese sonido.

Se bajó de la ventana y se deslizó como una serpiente a través de las sombras, tratando de escuchar a través del acelerado tamboreo de su pulso. Siguió el sonido, y allí, en el pasillo, estaba un hilillo delator de humo negro.

 _«Mierda»._

Podía escapar, lo sabía. Al Jinete lo atraía la energía y Loki con el miserable estado de su magia sería casi invisible para él. _Debería_ escapar. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba allí, ¿cierto? ¿Para distraer al Jinete con los Vengadores hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente recuperado para proteger su propio pellejo?

Pero...

Tony estaba dormido y J.A.R.V.I.S. desconocía la situación, y esto simplemente _no era justo_.

Gruñó en voz baja y se deslizó por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Tony, esquivando todos los rastros de humo y de siseos. Este humano sería su ruina.

La puerta de la habitación de Tony estaba entreabierta, y Loki se abrió paso en ella. El humano yacía tendido sobre la cama, con las extremidades despatarradas y la cara medio enterrada en una almohada. Las líneas de su rostro eran tranquilas, pacíficas y casi inocentes mientras dormía, pero Loki no tenía tiempo que perder.

 _«¡Despierta!»._ El grito salió como un largo maullido. En todo caso, los ronquidos del humano se hicieron más fuertes.

Deseó tener su cabello y dedos normales solo para poder tener algo que jalar. ¡Malditos humanos y sus supuestas medicinas! Los analgésicos habían sumido a Tony Stark prácticamente hasta un estado comatoso.

Saltó sobre la mesa de noche y golpeó el reloj despertador y el aparato se estrelló contra el suelo en un montón de plástico roto. Tony resopló en su almohada, pero luego los ronquidos se reanudaron.

Loki gruñó de frustración. Saltó la pequeña distancia entre la mesita de noche y la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de Tony, a los ojos arrugados e hinchados por el cansancio y al fino hilillo de baba colgando de la comisura de su boca. En su forma normal, lo hubiera abofeteado hasta despertarlo. El Tramposo consideró regresar a dicha forma para poder hacerlo, pero eso sería una pérdida de magia; probablemente estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Así que se conformó con la segunda mejor opción y en su lugar golpeó el oído de Tony. El humano se retorció y murmuró algo —que era, supuso Loki, un progreso— pero aún no se despertó. Acercó su rostro hasta el de Tony, mirando como si _pudiera_ desear despertar al humano. La respiración de Tony olía acre tras todo aquel babeo, pero Loki lo ignoró. Habría sonreído de no ser por la angustia que le generaba la situación.

Nuevamente gruñó de frustración y se dirigió hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama. Le dedicó a Tony una última mirada antes de hundir sus garras en el bulto en la cama que sabía era uno de sus pies. Tony gritó y se sentó de golpe, ojos redondos y salvajes, y Loki le devolvió la mirada, deseando poder comunicarle la situación solamente por medio de su fuerza de voluntad.

—¿De verdad, gato? —La voz de Tony era áspera debido al sueño, mientras se pasaba una mano por su rostro—. ¿Ahora voy a tener que usar mi armadura para dormir?

 _«¡Deberías, si no te levantas, estúpido humano!»._

Loki gruñó bajo, en su garganta.

El ceño de Tony se frunció ante el sonido y parpadeó.

—¿Loki? —murmuró, mirándolo con cautelosa preocupación. Loki volvió a gruñir y golpeó el pie de Tony con sus garras enfundadas.

—Hey —lo amonestó Tony distraídamente—. ¿Qué pasa? —Miró a Loki de arriba a abajo—. ¿Por qué tu cola está toda erizada?

 _«Oh, sí, un gato te va a responder eso. Idiota»._

El tartamudeo sibilante regresó de nuevo, más fuerte y más cerca, y Loki maulló bajo en su garganta y le dio al pie de Tony otro golpe. Tony se quedó inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —murmuró—. ¡J.A.R.V.I.S.!

—Buenas tardes, señor.

—¿Qué es ese sonido sibilante?

Un momento de silencio, y luego:

—No es posible confirmarlo, señor. Pero parece que hay una concentración inusual de energía justo afuera de su puerta.

Los labios de Tony se apretaron en una delgada línea. Maldijo y se puso de pie.

—Supongo que voy a tener que averiguarlo de la manera tradicional.

Loki suspiró y saltó de la cama para seguirle los pasos. « _Oh sí. Enfrentarse a la maldad pura únicamente en bóxers. Esto terminará muy bien»._

Tony abrió la puerta y ladeó la cabeza. A pulgadas de distancia y mirando directamente a su rostro, se encontraba la huesuda cara pálida del Jinete Negro. Zarcillos de humo cubrían el marco de la puerta en una cortina negra.

—Umm —dijo Tony, con una mano aún en el pomo de la puerta—. J.A.R.V.I.S., parece que hay un extraño hombre sibilante de humo parado en la puerta de mi habitación.

Loki sintió un gruñido retumbando en su garganta antes de poder reprimirlo. El Jinete estaba demasiado cerca y demasiado concentrado en Tony.

O, más específicamente, en el pecho de Tony. En su reactor de arco.

El descubrimiento tomó forma. Al Jinete lo atraía la energía, y el reactor de arco era como un faro en su, de otra manera, árido mundo.

Loki era consciente de manera dolorosa de lo inútil que era en su forma actual. « _Tony»_ , quería decir, « _corre»._ ¿Pero hacia dónde podría correr? La habitación solo tenía una puerta, la cual actualmente estaba siendo monopolizada por el propio Jinete, y la habitación estaba demasiado alta para que saltar por la ventana fuera una opción.

Tony soltó el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, con sus músculos tensos y listos para pelear. Al menos sabía que estaba en peligro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó alegremente. El Jinete lo miró y no respondió, deslizándose hacia adelante para igualar cada uno de los pasos que Tony daba hacia atrás—. Está bien. Fuerte, silencioso. Entendido. —Tony chocó con una cómoda y buscó detrás de él en un cajón, mirando al intruso todo el tiempo—. Sabes, ya que no llamaste a la puerta ni nada parecido, asumiré que esta no es una visita amistosa.

Al siguiente instante, Tony tuvo un arma apuntando entre los ojos del Jinete. No le sería de ninguna ayuda, y Loki sospechaba que Tony también lo sabía.

—J.A.R.V.I.S., por favor, infórmale a Steve y Thor que tenemos un intruso.

—Muy bien, señor.

—Muy bien, espantoso tipo de humo —gruñó Tony, ladeando el arma—. Tienes una oportunidad para explicarme por qué estás aquí o para lárgate.

El Jinete lo miró y no respondió.

Loki observó el intercambio, sin atreverse a parpadear, tratando de calcular qué arma funcionaría mejor contra esta criatura. Irónicamente, ya que el Jinete había sido un gigante de fuego en vida, el frío podría causarle un mayor daño. Por otra parte, había sido creado en el corazón de Niflheim, un mundo de oscuridad y hielo. Realmente, no tenía idea. Todo lo que sabía era que las balas y sus similares no podrían lastimar a un ser incorpóreo.

Tendría unas cuántas palabras con su hija cuando acabara todo esto.

Invocó su magia. Se agitó lentamente ante sus órdenes. En circunstancias normales, no esforzaría su magia encontrándose en tal estado, pero el dios temía no tener otra opción.

Todo sucedió de repente. El humo se acurrucó alrededor del Jinete y saltó sobre Tony como una serpiente enroscada. Por instinto, Tony disparó su arma y las balas hendieron el humo y se hundieron en vano en la pared del fondo. Ante el grito de Tony de sorpresa y dolor, el gatillo de su magia se disparó sin siquiera proponérselo y por primera vez en semanas el mundo regresó nuevamente a la proporción adecuada. Loki se tambaleó hacia la pared más cercana, momentáneamente desorientado al tener dos pies en lugar de cuatro patas.

El sordo sonido del arma de Tony cayendo sobre la alfombra le sobresaltó de regreso a la situación. Vio el rostro de Tony sobre una columna de humo, fantasmalmente pálido y haciendo muecas mientras gruñidos de dolor se atoraban en su garganta, y vio la blanca mano cadavérica del Jinete curvarse alrededor del reactor de arco. Bajo el tacto y la mirada del Jinete, el cuerpo de Tony se estremeció y convulsionó.

Algo oscuro y visceral se retorció en Loki al contemplar aquella imagen, y al momento siguiente estaba sobre el Jinete, todo de hielo, gruñendo. El humo negro se cristalizó y se hizo añicos y el Jinete se tambaleó hacia atrás con un siseo de dolor, recordando el frío de Niflheim. Hielo transparente se abrió camino por la columna de humo y los jadeos de ira de Loki emergieron como niebla. Las volutas de humo quemaron sus dedos, pero continuó rasgando y gruñendo hasta que el Jinete comenzó a retroceder, perseguido por el humo negro y un largo chillido silbante que rápidamente se desvaneció en la noche.

Loki se volvió, encontrando a Tony en un montón estropeado en el suelo, y el hielo y la rabia le exudaron. Algo, alguna emoción, enganchó sus garras en su pecho y le hizo difícil respirar. Se arrodilló junto al humano y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando llevó una mano hasta su garganta y sintió agitar su pulso bajo sus dedos.

—Tony —murmuró Loki, acunando su rostro y deslizando el pulgar sobre su pómulo. El humano se parecía a la muerte, su piel estaba pálida y sudorosa, con sombras bajo sus ojos como contusiones y los labios de color gris azulado. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron en hendiduras y miraron a Loki sin llegar a verlo. Emitió un sonido débil en el fondo de su garganta y sus párpados se movieron y se cerraron.

La cosa en el pecho de Loki se arrastró hasta su garganta y le impidió tragar. Presionó una palma en el reactor de arco, buscando aunque fuera el pálpito más escaso de poder. Ahora no era más que una pieza lujosa de metal, oscura, inactiva y fría ante su tacto. Bajo su mano, Loki sintió el pecho de Tony subiendo y bajando, en respiraciones asmáticas y pesadas.

Se estaba muriendo, como los humanos solían hacerlo; la parte pragmática, lógica de su cerebro, se lo comunicó. El resto de su ser se rebeló ante el pensamiento.

Era demasiado pronto.

Algo hormigueó en el interior de sus ojos y parpadeó, descubriendo que le era más difícil respirar. Esto no debería afectarle de esta manera, la patéticamente corta vida de un humilde mortal. Su mano temblaba mientras la deslizaba a través del cabello de Tony y se maldijo por ello.

 _«Piensa»_ , se dijo. Podía arreglar esto... _tenía que hacerlo_.

Los engranajes en su mente giraron al doble de velocidad y recordó una noche en el taller de Tony, viendo trabajar al humano en un segundo reactor de arco. En ese momento entendió por qué el humano había decidido crear un repuesto y supo qué hacer.

—No te me mueras, humano.

Pero observándolo, Loki se preguntó si Tony viviría lo suficiente como para que él pudiera ir a buscar el otro reactor de arco. Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y cerró los ojos, invocando la ya agotada fuente de su magia. Ya no le quedaba casi nada, dejándolo nuevamente como al inicio de todo este desastre. Le temblaban las manos, en parte por el cansancio, y se dio cuenta que de no ser por Tony, probablemente ya estaría inconsciente. Aun así, se concentró y deseó que el reactor de arco de repuesto llegara hasta donde él. Estuvo en sus manos al momento siguiente, pero el mundo estaba moteado, manchado y girando cuando abrió los ojos. Parpadeó y apretó los dientes, deseando que su visión volviera a enfocarse, usando el rostro de Tony como ancla.

Exhalando una oración sin saber a quién, curvó una mano sobre el reactor de arco en el pecho de Tony y lo giró y jaló hasta que el objeto se deslizó. Sus manos temblaban violentamente de nervios y extenuación y casi se le cayeron los dos reactores de arco cuando el mundo se sacudió nuevamente, salpicando su visión con manchas negras. Tanteó los cables de conexión del reactor en el pecho de Tony, como un delgado cordón umbilical, maldiciendo a sus dedos usualmente gráciles por sus temblores y espasmos inoportunos.

Dejó caer el primer reactor de arco en el suelo con un sonido metálico. El segundo reactor de arco zumbaba y brillaba, haciendo que su piel se erizara por la energía. No sabía si estaba haciendo esto correctamente, pero no tenía tiempo para dudar o asegurarse.

—No te me mueras —dijo Loki nuevamente, deteniéndose un momento para asegurarse de que Tony aún respiraba.

Respiraba, aunque con dificultad.

El reactor de arco encajó en su lugar y Loki contuvo el aliento, buscando en el rostro de Tony señales de vida.


	11. A la mañana siguiente

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Recuperar el conocimiento fue una mano alrededor de su garganta.

La mano de Steve Rogers, para ser exactos.

Loki no recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento, pero el mundo era confuso a su alrededor de la forma en que se tornaba cuando se excedía demasiado. Su visión se había reducido a un túnel de claridad, centrado únicamente en el rostro gruñendo y medio enmascarado del Capitán América. Sus parpados se cerraron y la mano en su garganta lo sacudió hasta despertarlo.

La pared era sólida contra su espalda. El sonido le bombardeaba.

—¿—Qué le hiciste? —Steve estaba gritando, una y otra vez, considerando la afonía de su voz.

—Cálmate, amigo mío. —La voz de Thor —por primera vez, no era la más fuerte— se abrió camino, en, y a través del bombardeo de Steve. Sus manos estaban sobre los hombros del Capitán, agarrándolo y jalándolo.

Hubo una tercera voz, más aguda, femenina y temblorosa. Los ojos de Loki se deslizaron hacia un costado y su visión se centró en Pepper, quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza de Tony en sus rodillas. Su rímel estaba corrido y balbuceaba en un teléfono, su rostro y sus nudillos estaban blancos. Estaba dictando una dirección, pidiendo una ambulancia.

 _«Tony»._

Loki advirtió el suave movimiento de los párpados del humano y la constante, aunque inestable, elevación y caída de su pecho. La mano de Steve todavía estaba alrededor de su garganta, pero Loki apenas podía sentirla. La bruma se arrastró hacia el centro de su visión y los sonidos se tornaron más distantes e ininteligibles. El mundo se inclinó y la mano en su garganta se transformó en un par de brazos alrededor de su pecho.

La bruma se tornó negra.

* * *

Después, Loki despertó al sentir un movimiento, consciente de estar siendo sostenido se acunó como un niño. Su mejilla estaba presionada contra frío metal y una voz como un trueno retumbó a través de él. Cerró los ojos y regresó a la nada.

Se sentía frío. Insoportablemente frío.

* * *

Pudo sentir los ojos de Thor clavados en él antes de estar completamente despierto. Se dio vuelta para que así aquellos ojos se clavaran en su espalda. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero la luz rebotando en las paredes blancas era como una daga clavándose en su cráneo.

—Hermano. —La voz de Thor era un estruendo suave, como el ronroneo de un león—. ¿Estás despierto?

Loki resopló débilmente y apretó el rostro contra la almohada.

—No —dijo y, medio flotando como estaba, no estuvo del todo seguro de que aquello fuera una mentira. Nada le dolía exactamente, pero se sentía exhausto, como si le tomara toda su energía el solo respirar. Quería quedarse dormido nuevamente, pero algo zumbó en el fondo de su mente, diciéndole que primero necesitaba saber algo.

Estaba demasiado cansado para averiguar de qué se trataba. La luz brillaba roja a través de sus párpados y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas para bloquearla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Al menos Thor tuvo la sutileza de mantener baja la voz.

Loki suspiró lo suficientemente fuerte como para transmitir su molestia.

—Como mierda —dijo. ¿Ves? No todo lo que decía eran mentiras.

Ese _algo_ en el fondo de su mente se arrastró hasta su conciencia, como un picor entre los omóplatos. Había algo... había estado preocupado por algo.

—Tony está despierto —dijo Thor, y ese _algo_ , el signo de interrogación en lo el rincón más profundo de su cabeza, se convirtió en un signo de exclamación. Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente—. Está pálido y un poco agitado, pero se recuperará.

Tony.

Loki cerró los ojos y se tragó el doloroso nudo en su garganta. Cierto. Había sido un gato, ¿no? Pero ahora no lo era, lo que significaba...

Lo que significaba.

—No sé por qué crees que me importa —gruñó—. ¿Qué es una vida mortal para mí?

Debió haberle dejado morir. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarse a ser su enemigo nuevamente, el objeto de su ira y desprecio, y por alguna razón eso... _le dolió_.

¿Por qué le dolía?

—Normalmente, eres un mejor mentiroso, hermano.

Si hubiera tenido la energía necesaria hubiera embrujado a su hermano por su impertinencia. Como estaba, todo lo que podía hacer era observar furioso la pared frente a él.

Thor cambió de táctica.

—¿Qué sucedió, Loki? —preguntó—. Tony no recuerda nada, y solo encontramos las consecuencias. Sabemos que su reactor de arco se fundió y Lady Pepper dice que Tony no podía estar en condiciones de reemplazar el reactor por su propia cuenta. Después de calmarse, Steve entendió que parecía que tú _ayudaste_ a Tony, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Los dedos de Loki se posaron sobre su garganta. Recordó el apretón de una mano alrededor de su tráquea y la furia absoluta en los ojos del Capitán.

—El Jinete —respondió Loki ásperamente antes de poder siquiera pensarlo dos veces—. Lo atrajo la energía del reactor de arco.

 _«Mi magia lo atrajo primero y luego yo lo guíe hacia Tony_ ». Pero esa parte la omitió. Deja que Loki sea el héroe por una vez, incluso aunque la idea era extrañamente empalagosa.

—¿El Jinete? —espetó Thor, y Loki se estremeció ante la puñalada de sonido—. Pero... ¿pensé que Hela había dicho—?

—Es mi hija. Dice muchas cosas que no son ciertas.

La silla crujió a su espalda y casi podía ver la inquietud y el malestar en el rostro de Thor.

—¿También drenó tu magia, hermano? Sé que lo ha hecho antes.

Loki se estremeció ante el recuerdo, pero no se molestó en declarar lo obvio. Deseó que Thor dejara de hablar de cosas sin sentido y mencionara a Tony nuevamente. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería escuchar nunca más ese nombre por el resto de su vida inmortal.

—Debes hablar con Tony —dijo Thor. Loki de cierta forma obtuvo y no obtuvo lo que deseó al mismo tiempo—. Ha estado preguntando por ti.

Esas palabras hicieron a su pulso acelerarse.

—Querrás decir que ha estado preguntando por su gato. —Humano idiota.

—Sí —respondió Thor, su voz era tenue, casi incierta—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia, hermano?

Loki soltó un suspiro, y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Él no lo sabe, Thor.

Una pausa, seguida de más chirridos.

—¿Él no sabe qué, Loki?

—Él no sabe que he estado haciéndome pasar por su gato. —El chirrido se detuvo y Loki podía sentir la mirada incrédula de Thor enfocarse en la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. Dile que la bola de pelo se escapó o fue atropellado o algo así.

—Eso... seguramente rompería su corazón, hermano.

—¡Es mejor que la verdad!

No quería lidiar con esto. Quería encontrar un agujero oscuro en el cual meterse y ponerse de mal humor durante algunos siglos hasta que se sintiera mejor. O al menos hasta que Tony Stark muriera y ya no fuera un problema.

—No. —En aquella palabra había implícito tanto un desafío como una resolución. Loki rodó sobre su espalda para estudiar a Thor. Sus ojos azules eran de acero puro y esa única palabra resonó entre sus oídos.

 _«No, Loki»._

—No escaparás de esto.

Con su magia una vez más agotada, Loki comprendió que no tenía opción en aquel asunto.

* * *

Tony estaba acurrucado en el sofá, con una manta sobre los hombros y con el control del televisor en la mano. Había gimoteado y engatusado hasta que Pepper había —exasperadamente— aceptado prepararle sopa, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que la rubia podría escupir en ella.

Estaba cansado y suficientemente hambriento como para comérsela, incluso aunque así lo hiciera.

Saltó de canal en canal y llegó a la conclusión de que los únicos programas en sus más de tres mil canales eran los Teletubbies y algunas telenovelas españolas. ¿Por qué la vida seguía adjudicándole decisiones tan difíciles?

El sofá se sentía extrañamente vacío sin su Lo'kitty acurrucado a sus pies, observando la televisión con su mirada evaluadora. Había preguntado dónde estaba su gato, pero su asistente había tartamudeado y murmurado algo incoherente antes de irse, bueno, de irse a hacer su sopa. Al menos había conseguido comida a cambio de ello.

Finalmente se había decidido por una telenovela donde un guapo moreno seguía gimiendo, «¿Por qué, María?» cuando Loki se acercó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá a sus pies. Y por Loki se refería a _Loki,_ no a su pequeña bola de pelo.

Excepto que... espera.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando en este... programa? —Loki pronunció la palabra como si lo que estaba delante de él fuera difícil de conceptualizar.

Tony quería preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando con _él_ que el dios estaba simplemente ahí sentado en su sofá como si le perteneciera. Miró a Loki por un largo momento, a todas las líneas delgadas, a su pálida piel y a su cabello oscuro, sus ojos verdes que observaban la televisión con una mirada calculadora como si pudiera desarmar el dispositivo solo con mirarlo. Era una mirada a la que Tony ya se había acostumbrado por su gato.

Su estómago cayó hasta su ingle.

—Bueno —dijo Tony mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia la pantalla—. Parece que aquí Carlos ha estado acostándose con María, que a su vez ha estado acostándose con Julio, que tiene un hijo con Juanita, que fue adoptada por la hermana de María. O algo de parecido.

Loki arqueó una ceja hacia el humano.

—¿Entiendes español? —preguntó.

—¿Es necesario?

Loki y Tony miraron la pantalla durante unos minutos, en silencio. Había un montón besos y gritos apasionados y miradas que se transformaban en más besos. Loki se recostó en el sofá con un aire divertido, aunque desconcertado.

—Tienes razón —dijo al fin—. Hay algunas cosas que trascienden la barrera idiomática.

Tony sonrió. Había tantas cosas raras respecto a esta situación, pero cosas más extrañas habían ocurrido. A él, de cualquier forma.

—Supongo que hemos estado empleando mal la diplomacia, ya que el sexo es el idioma universal —dijo Tony, porque tratándose de él no podía apagar el interruptor de sarcasmo en su cerebro.

—No creo que eso sea exactamente a lo que se refieran cuando dicen «relaciones públicas», Stark.

Tony rio y se retorcido un poco para así poder observar a Loki y al televisor.

—Bueno, sabes —dijo, cambiando a su mira-que-sexy-soy tono de voz de forma automática—, realmente deberíamos trabajar en las _relaciones públicas_ entre Asgard y Midgard. Sabes, por el bien de la justicia.

Loki no miró a Tony esta vez, pero sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa apenas reprimida. Hmm... Por lo general sus cortejos eran recibidos con burlas y cierta cantidad de dolor cuando eran dirigidos al dios. Tony guardó esta pieza de información en una sección en su cabeza llamada: _Cosas interesantes para considerar más tarde_.

—Entonces, tal vez tú y Thor deberían trabajar en ello —le contestó Loki alegremente—. Aunque, podrías ganarte una mayor aprobación tratando el asunto directamente con el rey.

Los ojos de Loki finalmente se deslizaron hasta los de Tony y brillaron con satisfacción. Esa mirada hizo a Tony querer correr y esconderse detrás de su traje. Ya sabes, por si acaso.

Y entonces las palabras se le atragantaron y se estremeció ante la imagen mental.

—Whoa, ahora —dijo—, si estamos hablando de _líderes_ y relaciones públicas, entonces debería ser Fury entendiéndose con Odín.

Bueno, esa imagen mental no era mucho mejor.

Loki parecía estar de acuerdo, si su vidriosa mirada y todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose eran algo por lo que basarse.

—Ese sí que es un pensamiento aterrador —suspiró Loki—. Aunque juntos hacen un par de ojos completos. Tal vez está destinado a ser.

—Nada puede detener su amor.

—... Oh, por Odín, ahora acabo de imaginarlos retozando por todo el Bifrost. ¿Todavía no has inventado un blanqueador cerebral, Tony?

—Patente pendiente —respondió Tony mientras se preguntaba: _¿Loki alguna vez me ha llamado Tony?_ Siempre era «Stark«, «Señor Stark», «Idiota mortal», o algún tipo de expletivo—. ¿Y esta cosa del Bifrost realmente es un puente arco iris? Porque eso suena como a algo que solo Mi pequeño Pony haría.

—¿Mi pequeño... _qué_?

Tony le ofreció su mejor imitación de la expresión «estoy-a-punto-de-enviarte-al-Hell» de Loki y cogió el control remoto.

El chirriar de tacones y el tintineo de platos alertaron a Tony ante la presencia de Pepper. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el aura de tensión alrededor de Loki nuevamente.

—¿Sopa? —gorgoteó Tony

—Sopa —suspiró Pepper mientras rodeaba el sofá y entraba a la vista. Le entregó un tazón humeante de fideos con pollo, una cuchara y un enorme fajo de servilletas.

—Oh, Pepper —dijo, mirando a su poco impresionada asistente con grandes ojos—, nadie me entiende como tú.

Ella asintió y le palmeó el brazo de manera confortante. Tony acunó su plato de sopa y sopló suavemente a través de su humeante superficie. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Loki observándolos, ojos afilados y cuerpo rígido, como si estuviera listo para huir. Entonces se dio cuenta...

—No pareces muy sorprendida de ver a Loki, Pepper.

Pepper y Loki intercambiaron miradas, y Tony se recostó tanto como el espaldar del sofá se lo permitió para escapar del fuego cruzado.

—No —dijo ella—. En realidad me estaba preguntando cuándo iba entrar a sentarse, ya que ha estado de pie en el umbral de la puerta durante la última media hora.

Tony levantó la cuchara, bebió un sorbo de sopa y sintió la habitación caer al menos diez grados mientras Loki entornaba la mirada.

—Creo que la verdadera pregunta —dijo Pepper, y Tony admiró la completa indiferencia ante la estela de aquella mirada— es: ¿por qué tú no estás sorprendido?

Tony se encontró clavado por dos miradas intensas de ambos flancos. Se detuvo a medio sorbo y casi se quemó la lengua.

—¿Qué? —farfulló. Y luego pensó en ello. Un dios con una inclinación por la destrucción sentado junto a él y no entró en pánico, no llamó a los otros Vengadores o corrió para agarrar su traje.

Antes de que posiblemente pudiera pensar en una respuesta, Pepper sonrió y se escabulló fuera de la habitación, luciendo completamente satisfecha. Tony volvió su mirada inquisitiva a la única persona en la habitación. Loki estaba mirando a la nada, sus largos dedos hurgaban en las costuras del sofá de cuero de Tony.

—Así que... —empezó Tony, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema, porque pensaba que sabía por qué parecía que Loki pertenecía allí, sentado junto a él en su sofá.

—Soy tu gato —dijo Loki apresuradamente, careciendo de su Lokeana elocuencia habitual. Su cuerpo era una línea compacta de tensión, listo para huir como un ciervo asustado a pesar de la fría mirada de desafío en sus ojos.

Tony los sorprendió a ambos diciendo:

—Lo sé.

Loki parpadeó en su dirección durante un largo momento, con el ceño fruncido. Después de varios intentos fallidos de hablar, dijo:

— ¿Tú... _qué_?

—Bueno, no lo _sabía_ sabía, pero sí sospechaba algo. ¿Sabes?

—... No. —ahora Loki lo miraba como si fuera un idiota y —en realidad— se había ganado esa mirada con suficiente frecuencia de parte de Pepper.

Tony sonrió y volvió a su sopa. La televisión rompió el silencio.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Loki con cautela—. Estaba esperando una reacción... más explosiva. Algo. —Hizo un gesto expansivo.

Tony consideró una victoria el que hubiera logrado confundir al Dios de la Travesura. Dudaba que muchos pudieran decir lo mismo. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, saboreando su sopa y la mirada ansiosa, saltona que Loki le estaba dando.

—Bueno —dijo al fin, acomodándose contra el respaldo del sofá—, es un poco raro. Es decir, solías sentarte en mi regazo y ronronear. —Tony consideró aquella como una victoria aún mayor cuando vio manchas rojas creciendo en las mejillas del Tramposo—. Pero si alguna vez siento que se cometió una gran injusticia, todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en cómo Pepper y yo í-íbamos a _arreglarte_. —Esas últimas palabras apenas surgieron a través de un silbido de risa.

Loki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —espetó—. Escuché a Pepper y a ti mencionar algo al respecto, pero ¿qué _significa eso_?

—¿Tu no lo...? ¡Oh, _hombre_! —Ahora Tony estaba acurrucado en su costado y sosteniendo su estómago mientras carcajadas sibilantes se le escapaban. Su tazón estaba en el suelo, donde era menos probable que se derramara. Loki arqueó una ceja, decididamente poco impresionado, y Tony tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y se obligó a calmarse lo suficiente como para explicarle—. Íbamos a _castrarte_. Ya sabes, ¿tijeretazo? —Hizo un gesto con dos dedos como un par de tijeras y se mordió los labios reprimiendo otra risita.

Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon completamente, y sus manos inmediatamente descendieron para cubrir de manera protectora su entrepierna.

—¡Ahh! —chilló—. ¡Bárbaros!

Loki se encogió, y Tony comenzó a reír nuevamente.


	12. Nada más que sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Nada más que sentimientos – _Todos_ los sentimientos**

Todo lo que Loki quería hacer era acurrucarse al lado de Tony, sentirse cálido y seguro como se había sentido cuando era un gato. Al principio, detestaba todas las caricias y el contacto, pero ahora lo extrañaba tanto que casi dolía.

Se había acabado, lo comprendió. Tony Stark sabía quién y qué era, y este espacio entre ellos bien podría ser un muro impenetrable que Loki no podría cruzar. De todas las cosas, envidiar la vida de un gato era una tontería, lo sabía, pero el solo pensar en todo lo que había perdido le estaba haciendo difícil respirar.

La felicidad era algo transitorio, y él lo sabía. Ahora, era tiempo de seguir adelante.

—Entonces —dijo Tony. Su voz invocó a Loki de regreso de sus sensibles pensamientos—. ¿Por qué un gato?

—¿Por qué no? —Loki desvió la pregunta automáticamente. Entrelazó los dedos para evitar moverlos.

Tony sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Dejó nuevamente el pesado recipiente con un sonido metálico en el suelo y volvió su atención hacia Loki.

—Está bien —dijo—, entonces ¿por qué aquí?

Loki ya tenía una mentira lista en su lengua hasta que miró sus grandes y oscuros ojos y olvidó lo que iba a decir. Tragó saliva, su boca se tornó seca de manera repentina.

El sofá era de un tamaño decente, pero Tony acostumbrara a tumbarse: extremidades dispersas en todas las direcciones, de modo que apenas había un pie de espacio entre los dos. Loki estudió al humano silenciosamente, en su experiencia, solo alguien seguro o que fingía confianza podría abarcar el espacio de manera tan eficiente. En contraste, Loki estaba sentado en el borde del sofá, con los músculos tensos y los miembros pegados a su cuerpo. Ese era un indicio de alguien cauteloso, inseguro y por ello Loki frunció el ceño, disgustado por su propia exhibición.

Cierto, la confianza de Tony rayaba en la arrogancia, pero ningún mortal debía tener el control en esta situación. Loki se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que sus hombros se encontraron con el cuero y los cojines y lentamente se desenrolló como una bola de hilo hasta que de nuevo se acomodó en una versión atenuada de la postura de Tony.

Su hombro casi rozó el de Tony y aquellos oscuros, oscuros ojos estaban tan cerca que podía ver partículas grises y marrones; pero si su pulso estaba desbocado, seguramente era un efecto secundario por forzar su magia la noche anterior.

—¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Loki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te morías por decir eso, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—Sí, sí lo hacía.

Loki se permitió una sonrisa irónica y un resoplido.

—Hablando en serio.

Loki arqueó una ceja hacia su acompañante humano.

—No creo que alguna vez seas serio en tu vida, Tony Stark.

Tony sonrió pero movió un dedo de manera desaprobatoria.

—¡Hey, deja de evadir el tema! ¡Gatito malo!

Los labios de Loki se torcieron en una sonrisa en contra de sus deseos. Tony Stark era un humano extraño.

Sin embargo, Loki notó que parecía cansado. Incluso demacrado. Así de cerca, podía contar las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos, los oscuros puntos de barba que espolvoreaban su mandíbula. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, oscurecidos e hinchados, y su cabello sobresalía en ángulos extraños de la misma forma en que lucía temprano en la mañana. Loki quería extender su mano y deslizar sus dedos por aquellos salvajes mechones.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia la TV.

—Hice un enemigo —respondió. No tenía energía para invocar otra mentira, no con su piel hormigueando bajo aquella mirada—. Pensé que podía usarte a ti y a tus amigos en elastano como distracción. Además, esconderme bajo sus narices me pareció divertido.

Loki fijó una sonrisa en su rostro y la sostuvo mientras se volvía hacia Tony, midiendo su reacción. Los ojos de Tony se cerraron, su ceño estaba fruncido y después asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, puedo verte haciendo eso —dijo casi frívolamente. Dio media vuelta, de modo que su torso estuvo encarando a Loki, con el codo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá—. Especialmente la parte de «haciendo un enemigo».

—Tú sabes que puedo ser muy encantador cuando estoy de ánimo. —La sonrisa de Loki se tornó un poco tímida, y se encontró inclinándose hacia Tony solo lo suficiente para que su hombro rozara el brazo del hombre.

Loki sabía que debía estar hambriento de atención para que un simple toque como este se sintiera como fuego. Se apartó cuando Tony no lo hizo, intranquilo sin saber por qué.

—¿Estás enfadado? —murmuró. Era una pregunta ridícula, pero quería saberlo.

Tony le sostuvo la mirada mientras lo consideraba.

—No —dijo tras un rato—. Supongo que debería estarlo. Quiero decir, voy a extrañar a mi gato y todo eso, pero... esto es lo que eres, después de todo, así que no me sorprende. Aún ronronearás si te acaricio, ¿cierto?

Loki sonrió.

—Eso depende.

Tony ladeó la cabeza con los ojos entornados, considerándolo, pero con los labios curvados, insinuando algo más.

—Interesante —dijo—. Generalmente, cuando coqueteo contigo, te pones todo arrogante y me golpeas un poco.

Loki le devolvió la mirada al humano idénticamente, la sombra de una sonrisa aún soslayaba sus labios. Tony seguía sentado más cerca de lo que se podía considerar una distancia amigable, y Loki deseaba únicamente agarrar al molesto humano por el cuello y hundirlo contra el sofá.

—Bueno, supongo que he desarrollado cierta tolerancia después de todas esas veces que frotaste mi vientre. —Su ceja adquirió una inclinación sugerente.

Tony avanzó un poco más mientras su sonrisa crecía.

—Recuerdo distintivamente que ronroneabas cada vez que lo hacía.

La piel de Loki se estremeció. Ahora estaban respirando el mismo aire.

—Tú también lo harías si te frotara el vientre de esa manera. —Se moría por cerrar la distancia, por deslizar una mano por todos los finos ángulos de su mandíbula, por enterrar sus largos dedos en el cabello de Tony; pero no se atrevía a ser quien rompiera la barrera entre los dos.

Los ojos de Tony ahora parecían negros. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su aliento cosquilleó en el oído de Loki.

—Así que —murmuró—, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? —Su voz envió pequeños escalofríos por el cuello de Loki.

Y luego la incongruencia de sus palabras penetró en su empañado cerebro.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Usarme como una distracción? —A Loki le tomó un largo momento darse cuenta de que Tony estaba recogiendo un hilo anterior de conversación. Tony se recostó lo suficiente para mirar al Tramposo, sus ojos aún eran oscuros, pero serios, con el peso de su pregunta. El espacio que había ocupado un momento antes se sentía... más frío, de alguna manera.

Loki tragó. Ningún mortal —ningún _humano_ — debería dejarlo tan confundido. Empezó a retroceder, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos para poder aclarar su cabeza, cuando Tony deslizó una mano alrededor de su nuca para mantenerlo suavemente en su lugar. El toque envió un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

—No recuerdo demasiado —murmuró Tony—. Pero te recuerdo a ti. Tú me despertaste, trataste de advertirme. Esa _cosa_ fundió mi reactor de arco y se distrajo. Pudiste haber escapado, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

Loki lo miró ferozmente, pero no se apartó del agarre de la mano de Tony. No sabía cómo responder.

—Hablas demasiado, humano.

— _¿Por qué?_

Agarró un puñado de cabello del humano y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos.

Tony gruñó de sorpresa, pero no se apartó. Como solían ser los primeros besos, fue descuidado y brutal, un choque de dientes y lenguas. El agarre de Tony en el cuello de Loki se afianzó hasta que sus uñas empezaron a dejar surcos en forma de media luna en su pálida piel y su mano libre se curvó sobre su cadera.

Cuando Tony se apartó para respirar, había una enorme, casi lunática sonrisa en sus magullados labios.

—Así que _es_ por eso —dijo— ¡Te _gusto_!

—Tal vez simplemente estaba tratando de callarte.

—¡Admítelo! Después de todo ese tiempo juntos te empecé a gustar, ¿cierto? ¡Te _gusto_!

—Me gustas menos cada vez que habl—!

La suave presión de sus labios contra los suyos lo silenció. Esta vez los toques de Tony eran fugaces y suaves, con una mano curvada contra su mejilla y la otra enredándose en su cintura. Loki se puso rígido. La violencia, la brutalidad y la ira era algo que podía tomar y saborear, pero esta suavidad era... incómoda. Evocó calidez y seguridad, y a un hogar al que probablemente nunca volvería a ver. Loki empujó a Tony a casi un brazo de distancia y se apartó tanto como el sofá se lo permitió, manteniendo su expresión ilegible.

—Soy tu enemigo —dijo—. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, también eres mi gato, así que...

—Razón de más por la que no deberías besarme así.

Tony puso una cara que era entre divertida y horrorizada.

La sonrisa de Loki era amarga. No podía hacer esto.

—Adiós, Tony —dijo antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo antes de que Tony pudiera balbucear una respuesta.

—Espera, espera, ¿ _qué_? —Su voz siguió a Loki, pero él no se atrevió a mirar atrás—. ¡Oye!

Tony no lo siguió, algo por lo que Loki estuvo agradecido. Necesitaba estar solo, despejar su cabeza y distanciarse del humano para que así finalmente saliera de sus pensamientos. No quería tratar con nadie en este momento, por lo que fue cuidadoso en evitar a su hermano y a los otros Vengadores.

Se deslizó de habitación en habitación, de la casa y se fundió en las sombras de la noche, donde pertenecía. Y si afuera se sentía más frío de lo que recordaba, bueno, solo tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Tony se arrastró hasta la cocina, donde Thor y Steve estaban ocupados fingiendo estar ocupados.

—Mi gato parece haber escapado —dijo con ironía.

Thor y Steve intercambiaron miradas, las cuales eran menos sutiles de lo que pensaban.

—Sobre eso —dijo Steve, levantando una ceja de manera significativa hacia Thor.

—Sí —dijo Thor solemnemente, dejando a un lado el libro de cocina que había estado fingiendo leer... al revés—. Sobre tu gato, Hijo de Howard...

—¡Oh! —espetó Tony, comprendiendo la razón de su incómoda inquietud—. Ja, sí, es el verdadero Loki. Lo sé. Me lo dijo.

Thor parpadeó, y él y Steve intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

—Oh —suspiró Thor y sus hombros se desplomaron de alivio.

—Espera, espera —dijo Tony, comprendiendo algo repentinamente—. ¿Todos sabían que mi gato era el verdadero Loki, excepto yo?

Thor y Steve intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas.

—Bueno... lo pusiste Loki —razonó Steve—. Asumimos que lo sabías.

—¡Bien! —espetó Tony—. ¡Pues ya saben lo que provoca asumir cosas!

Thor y Steve bajaron sus rubias cabezas y centraron idénticas miradas de cachorro sobre Tony. La irritación lo exudó y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Como sea —murmuró—. De todos modos, Loki ha desaparecido. Eso era a lo que me refería antes.

Thor frunció el ceño, pero parecía más decepcionado que sorprendido.

—Me sorprende que haya permanecido tanto tiempo aquí, Tony —dijo seriamente

—¿Qué esperabas? —añadió Steve.

La boca de Tony moduló en silencio por un momento y se movió torpemente, frotándose la nuca.

—No sé —murmuró. Tenían razón, no debería sorprenderse de que Loki solo se levantara y se fuera, pero... —. Yo, eh. No sé. —Se aclaró la garganta y arrastró los pies hacia la puerta, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan decepcionado.

Steve observó a Tony agitarse incómodo y luego marcharse, y después miró a Thor de reojo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó.

Thor sonrió apaciblemente, pero no dijo nada.


	13. El olor del café

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **El olor del café**

Lo que Loki necesitaba, decidió, era dejar atrás la humillación de vivir como una mascota tan pronto como fuera posible. Su plan era volver a su vieja rutina y evitar a Tony Stark durante al menos un par de siglos. Pero con su magia aún en su punto más bajo, regresar a su antigua rutina era mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado.

Se escabulló a su apartamento y encontró todo enfundado en una fina capa de polvo. Tendría que limpiar todo a la manera tradicional, lo sabía, pero no tenía la energía. Usualmente, era demasiado exigente para permitir que incluso la más pequeña pizca de mugre se instalara, pero hoy únicamente se acurrucó en su abandonado sofá y miró por el ventanal hasta que la noche se tornó en día y el día se volvió noche. El aire estaba denso de polvo y silencio, y Loki se sintió... entumecido de una manera que no se había sentido desde la primera vez que había descubierto que era un jotun.

Los días pasaron, después las semanas y Loki comenzó a habituarse al silencio y a la soledad. Finalmente su magia comenzó a agitarse, y dejó de pensar en Tony Stark completamente. Nuevamente comenzó a vagar por la ciudad y a conspirar, y empezó a sentirse como su antiguo ser.

* * *

Era lunes. Tony odiaba los lunes.

Más importante aún, odiaba las reuniones de negocios que resultaban tener lugar los lunes, sobre todo cuando todavía estaba parcialmente con resaca. Al menos de camino recibió un mensaje informándole que la reunión había sido aplazada media hora. Tiempo suficiente para tomar un café, decidió, y gracias al cielo por las pequeñas bendiciones.

Indicó a su conductor que se detuviera en el Starbucks más cercano y arrastró sus pies a través de las puertas de cristal. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el reconfortante olor del café recién preparado. La barista le preguntó si le podía ayudar.

—Oh, Dios mío —espetó antes de que pudiera responderle—. ¡Usted es Tony Stark! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Los clientes en la fila detrás de él ahora le miraban y murmuraban entre sí.

Tony le dedicó a la chica una mirada evaluadora. Era bajita, con más maquillaje del estrictamente necesario, pero era muy linda y lo que le faltaba en estatura lo compensaba con el tamaño de su busto. Tony le dio una sonrisa complaciente.

—El único —dijo. Si una voz podía pavonearse, la suya lo hizo—. ¿Podrías prepararme un latte de vainilla, preciosa?

La muchacha —Brianna, indicaba la etiqueta con su nombre— se sonrojó y escondió una risita detrás de su mano. Lo miró a través de sus pestañas excesivamente maquilladas mientras empezaba a preparar su pedido. Tony se apartó hacia un costado para dejar que el próximo cliente ordenara.

—Dios, me encanta este cambio. —Escuchó a Brianna susurrar a su compañero de trabajo más cercano. Tony metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió—. ¡Iron Man y Loki en un día! ¿No es eso genial?

Su compañero le respondió en un susurro:

—Lo _sé_ , ¿cierto?

El cerebro de Tony se detuvo en seco.

—Whoa, hey, ¿qué fue eso? —espetó, abriéndose camino de vuelta al mostrador e inclinándose sobre la chica. El cliente tratando de ordenar lo maldijo, pero Tony no le prestó atención—. ¿Dijiste Loki?

Brianna y su más alto y menos dotado compañero intercambiaron miradas significativas antes de girar simultáneamente sus miradas hacia una mesa junto a la ventana. Tony siguió sus miradas y se tragó un aún menos recatado gañido. Allí, en la lejanía, vestido con un traje bien entallado y sorbiendo de una taza de poliestireno se encontraba Loki. Y estaba observando detenidamente el contenido de alguna revista de mala calidad con Angelina Jolie en la portada.

Tony se quedó inmóvil, todavía aferrándose al mostrador, y se preguntó qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer. Probablemente podría solo escabullirse y pretender que esto nunca había sucedido, pero... _Loki_. La última vez que lo había visto se habían besuqueado en su sofá, y ahora estaba allí, sus largos dedos jugaban distraídamente con su taza de una manera que Tony encontraba _completamente_ distractora.

—¿Señor Stark?

Tony parpadeó y volvió sus ojos hacia el mostrador, encontró a la pequeña Brianna agitando su espresso bajo su nariz.

—Loki está aquí —dijo aturdido, y Brianna sonrió con indulgencia.

—Sí —dijo lentamente—. A decir verdad, viene aquí con bastante.

—Uh. — La mano de Tony se cerró automáticamente alrededor de su café. Su calor se filtró en la piel de la palma de su mano—. ¿C-con qué frecuencia exactamente? —Dio un sorbo a su espresso solo para dar a sus manos algo qué hacer.

Brianna se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, no estoy segura —dijo—. En ocasiones está aquí todos los días durante semanas y luego, zas, se desaparece por meses. Ordena algo diferente cada vez. Si Brian está de turno, lo hace extra complicado. En una ocasión hasta lo hizo llorar. Pero, ya sabe, es lindo, así que no importa.

—Sí —murmuró Tony distraídamente, incluso mientras la parte menos racional de su cerebro —y, en realidad, era una gran parte de dicho cerebro— quería decirle a la mujer que se jodiera y que buscara a su propio Dios de la Travesura.

Miró su reloj. La reunión podría esperar.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más, señor Stark? —preguntó Brianna, todo cortesía y sonrisas. Batió sus pestañas un poco, pero Tony ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—No, gracias —dijo automáticamente. Después—: Espera, en realidad, sí. Dame un muffin.

Brianna parpadeó.

—Está bien —dijo—. ¿De qué sabor?

Tony abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

—No lo sé —dijo—. ¿Qué clase de muffins le gustan a Loki? Le gustan los muffins, ¿cierto? —Hizo una pausa para considerarlo—. Pregunta estúpida, a _todo el mundo_ le gustan los muffins.

Sus maquilladas cejas se levantaron hacia el nacimiento de su cabello.

—¿Va a comprarle un muffin a Loki? ¿Al demente-súper-sexy-super-villano al que le gusta arrojarlo por las ventanas?

—Sí —respondió Tony—. Ya sabes, como una ofrenda de paz.

—Uh, bueno... aunque no tengo idea qué clase de muffins le gustan. No recuerdo que ordenara uno alguna vez.

Tony maldijo entre dientes.

—Mierda. Está bien, solo dame uno de cada uno.

—¿Uno de... cada muffin?

—Sí.

—¿De cuáles muffins?

—De todos.

—¿Quiere... _todos_ los muffins?

—Sí. Sí, los quiero todos.

—... Bueno. —Brianna soltó un silbido y se volvió hacia los pastelillos—. ¿Le gustaría una caja para llevarlos?

—No, voy a meterlos en mis pantalones. ¿ _Tú_ qué cree _s_?

—Bien —contestó Brianna. Frunció los labios y armó una caja.

Probablemente no era buena idea antagonizar con la barista, pero... maldita sea, tenía que dejar de disparar miradas como esas hacia Loki. ¡Shoo, mujer!

Tony pagó su pedido, se metió la caja bajo el brazo y se acercó a la mesa junto a la ventana. Se deslizó en el asiento frente a Loki y sonrió. Los ojos verdes parpadearon, luego se levantaron hasta encontrarse con los de Tony por encima de la revista.

—Stark —dijo. Su voz tenía solo un diminuto tartamudeo de sorpresa. Dejó caer la revista en la mesa y deslizó una mano sobre ella.

—¡Buenos días, cariño! —gorgoteó Tony. Empujó la caja hacia Loki—. ¡Ten un muffin!

Loki parpadeó. Después volvió a parpadear. Después abrió la boca para decir algo solo para cerrarla con un audible chasquido.

—Me trajiste muffins —dijo, perplejo.

—Bueno, _no_ específicamente —mintió Tony. Se recostó en la silla para ocultar el hecho de que estaba perfectamente a gusto—. Solo estaba comprando unos cuantos para los chicos y me di cuenta, bueno, de que no te he dado comida para gato últimamente, así que...

Eso le valió un resoplido de risa de parte del Tramposo, y Tony tuvo que reprimir el impulso de jactarse. La risa genuina de Loki era una cosa extraña y pretendía tenerla toda únicamente para él.

—Te gustan los muffins, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Tony.

Loki lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Por supuesto —dijo con su voz más condescendiente—. ¿A quién no le gustan los muffins?

Tony sonrió triunfalmente.

—Eso fue lo que imaginé.

Loki movió la cabeza y cogió la caja, mirando de reojo al hombre todo el tiempo, y Tony tomó nota mental cuando eligió el muffin de semilla de amapola. Tony eligió su propio muffin —chocolate con chispas de chocolate, porque _realmente_ podía emplear toda esa azúcar ahora mismo— aunque solo fuera para abstenerse de mirar como los dedos ágiles de Loki retiraban la envoltura y delicadamente separan el muffin en pequeños trozos para meterlos en su boca.

—Imaginé que los muffins serían un mejor rompehielos que el «¿vienes aquí a menudo?» —dijo Tony con la boca llena de panecillo.

Loki arqueó una ceja y se metió otro trozo en la boca, haciendo una pausa para lamer las migas en su pulgar. Ahora, eso simplemente era no jugar limpio.

—Tienes razón —dijo alegremente—. ¡Ten un muffin! es mucho menos incómodo.

—Me alegra que puedas apreciar mi ingenio.

Otra risa, y Tony también sonrió. Observó a Loki comer bocado a bocado, dejando migas por toda la mesa. « _Te extraño»_ , quería decir. Y no solo porque quisiera a su gato de regreso.

En realidad no debería estar sentado allí, comiendo muffins con el enemigo. Por otra parte, si Loki realmente hubiese deseado lastimarlo, había tenido un montón de oportunidades como gato que había dejado escapar.

—Sabes, no es lo mismo sin un gato en casa —dijo, manteniendo su tono ligero, burlón.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que Pepper estará feliz de sentarse en tu regazo y ronronear. —Había cierta tensión y amargura en la sonrisa de Loki.

 _«Interesante»_ , pensó Tony, y trató de no sonreír.

—Sí —suspiró—, pero no es lo mismo. Además, prefiero tenerte a _ti_ en mi regazo. —Tony movió las cejas sugestivamente y manchas rojas brotaron intensamente en las mejillas de Loki. El Tramposo tosió torpemente y miró hacia los riachuelos que la lluvia dejaba en la ventana. Tony se encontró admirando la pálida extensión de cuello que se exponía ante él.

—Eres muchas cosas, Tony Stark —dijo—, pero para nada eres sutil. —Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con una especie de aficionada exasperación. La mirada que le dio a Tony después fue totalmente perversa, y el humano tuvo que contener un gemido. Se preguntó si al personal le importaría demasiado si doblaba a Loki sobre la mesa y se abría camino en él.

Se aclaró la garganta y miró su reloj.

—Debo irme —dijo—. Reunión de negocios. —« _Y si me quedo mirándote por más tiempo, voy a terminar haciendo algo por lo que terminaremos arrestados_ ».

Algo —¿Decepción? ¿Miedo?— destelló por los ojos de Loki y después desapareció.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Dale mis mejores deseos a Thor.

Tony se detuvo ante aquello, sin saber si Loki estaba siendo sarcástico o no.

—Uh... seguro.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Brianna tomó una foto de los dos con su teléfono.

—¡Esto _definitivamente_ irá a mi Facebook!


	14. El arte de ser un idiota

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **El arte de ser un idiota**

Tony pasó el resto del día pensando en dioses de la travesura de ojos verdes y muffins de semilla de amapola. Durante toda la reunión, Pepper estuvo enviándole mensajes de texto, diciéndole que prestara atención. Tony solo sonrió y no escuchó ni una sola palabra.

Loki pasó el resto del día bebiendo y maldiciendo a Tony Stark. Era peligrosamente débil para él —un dios— estar tan enamorado de un mortal. Si volvían a ser enemigos, decidió, entonces podría convencerse de que toda esta emoción extra era ira y nada más.

* * *

El sufrido suspiro de Pepper llegó en el momento esperado.

—¿De verdad, Tony? —preguntó, cejas arqueadas—. ¿Gafas de sol? ¿En un museo?

—Simplemente estás molesta porque hago que funcione.

Y porque podía estar un poquito borracho. Al menos los lentes escondían sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Le hacían un poco difícil ver, naturalmente, pero no era como si le importara: de todos modos, para él todo el arte se veía igual.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que portarme bien antes de que pueda escabullirme? —preguntó. Le gustó la forma en que las consonantes de esa última palabra bailaron por su lengua y dijo «escabullirme» unas cuantas veces más solo por diversión.

Tras el cuarto «escabullirme», Pepper le preguntó:

— Tony, ¿estás borracho?

Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio a esa pregunta seria consideración.

—Sabes, no estoy seguro —dijo—. Yo no diría «borracho» más bien «no sobrio».

Otro suspiro sufrido de parte de la rubia. Pepper se frotó la frente.

—Está bien, solo... déjame la plática a mí. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, te vas a quedar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Podrías necesitar buenas relaciones públicas después de esa cosa en la fiesta de Bon Jovi.

Tony sonrió.

—¡Esa sí que fue una buena noche!

—Y... —Pepper se detuvo hasta que estuvo segura de que Tony la estaba escuchando—. Deberías mostrar al menos un poco de interés por las pinturas que donaste.

—¿Mmm? ¿Doné pinturas aquí?

La expresión de Pepper pasó de ser cansada a exasperada.

—¡Sí!—respondió, alzando la voz una octava—. ¿El Miró? ¿El Mondrian?

Tony se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Cuáles eran esos? ¿Eran aquellos con los garabatos y los cubos? ¡Oh, espera! ¡Todos se ven igual!

Pepper frunció los labios, y Tony tuvo la sabiduría de mostrarse avergonzado. La mujer lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato, con las mejillas rojas y la mandíbula apretada, como si tratara de encontrar una réplica para transmitir adecuadamente los niveles de su frustración. Al final, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Vamos —dijo ella, girando sobre sus talones y dejando que Tony la siguiera. Quien ajustó su paso para que coincidiera con el repiqueteo de sus tacones.

Se abrieron camino a través de la presión de los cuerpos y pasaron a través de esculturas hasta que se encontraron en un pasillo abovedado lleno de hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos, sosteniendo copas de vino y mordisqueando pastelillos. Desde el piso hasta el techo las paredes estaban cubiertas de pinturas en un contraste de estilos, colores y composiciones. Los lienzos variaban en tamaño, creciendo progresivamente mientras llegaban a la cima. Combinados con el murmullo de la multitud, era una sobrecarga sensorial.

—¡Oh, mira! —exclamó Tony al observar la mesa de los refrescos—. ¡Tienen muffins!

Su sonrisa se tornó agridulce al recordar su encuentro con Loki aquella mañana.

—Sí, Tony, tienen muffins. —Pepper le palmeó el brazo como si estuviera complaciendo a un niño pequeño—. Hey —añadió, tirando de él—, antes de que empieces a cuchichear y a atiborrarte la boca, hay una pintura en préstamo que quiero mostrarte—

—Bostezo —dijo Tony secamente.

Pepper lo miró ferozmente, pero prosiguió.

—... Y creo que la encontrarás divertida. —Enganchó su mano sobre su codo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia una esquina de la enorme habitación.

—Oh, hey —protestó él, incluso mientras la seguía—, si estás tratando de animarme con una de esas pinturas de chicas desnudas, ni siquiera te molestes. La mayoría de las chicas en esas pinturas son gordas con tetas pequeñas, que es justo... lo peor de ambos mundos, realmente.

Pepper hizo una pausa para apuntar una mirada de disgusto en su dirección antes de continuar, con el ceño fruncido.

—No te preocupes —suspiró—. No hay «chicas desnudas».

—Ah. Bueno, entonces estoy perdiendo interés.

Pepper no dijo nada más. Se detuvo e hizo un gesto hacia una pintura más grande que ellos. Gente entraba y salía mientras Tony parpadeaba ante el lienzo.

—Está bien —dijo lentamente, quitándose las gafas de sol. La luz reflejaba y escondía la esquina superior de la pintura, pero no proporcionaba otra iluminación—. Es una enorme pintura de un hombre muy desnudo en un barco, con una... ¿serpiente marina en una traílla?

No estaba seguro de lo que Pepper pensaba sobre sus gustos. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y señaló una placa al lado de la pintura.

—Lee el título —dijo.

Tony dio un paso más y entrecerró los ojos. Decía lo siguiente:

« _Thor golpeando la serpiente de Midgard,_ Henry Fuseli, aproximadamente, 1790».

Tony parpadeó, volvió a leer el título y dio un paso atrás para tomar un mejor ángulo de la pintura. Se quedó mirándola por un momento y luego se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un bufido de risa.

—¡Es Thor! —Se rio, atrayendo miradas inquisitivas de las personas a su alrededor—. ¡Y no es simplemente Thor, es Thor _desnudo_! —Sus hombros se estremecieron de risa—. Steve tiene que ver esto.

Pepper observó divertida cómo Tony sacaba un teléfono Stark, tomaba una foto, y la enviaba al Cap. Había tardado unos meses, pero Tony finalmente había logrado que Steve comprendiera los entresijos de su idéntico teléfono celular. Esto fue confirmado minutos más tarde cuando recibió una respuesta de tres letras:

 _«¡Lol!»._

—Me sorprende que incluso conozca el significado de «lol» —comentó Pepper, mirando por encima del hombro de Tony.

—Bueno, yo no diría eso exactamente. —Tony reprimió una sonrisa mientras ponía el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Él... puede o no tener la impresión de que «lol» significa: «mucho amor»*.

Pepper arqueó una ceja, pero no pareció muy sorprendida.

—¿Y cuándo planeas decirle lo contrario?

—¿Después de que lo utilice de alguna forma horriblemente inapropiada?

Pepper suspiró y sacudió la cabeza de la manera en que siempre lo hacía cuando la divertía, pero no quería alentar sus payasadas. Solo para verificar, envió un mensaje de texto a Steve que decía: « _mi abuela acaba de morir.»_

Su respuesta: « _lol :(»._

Pepper reprimió una carcajada.

—Muy bien —dijo, palmeando a Tony en el hombro—. Pórtate bien. Voy a ir a hablar con la curadora.

El chasquido de sus tacones retirándose se perdió en el bullicio.

Tony fue consciente de alguien parado junto a su hombro un momento después. Asumió que Pepper había regresado hasta que escuchó una voz distintivamente masculina diciendo a su oído:

—¿Muffin?

Un conjunto de largos y pálidos dedos entró en su línea de visión, sosteniendo un muffin de chocolate delante de su nariz. Tony siguió los dedos y la extensión de un brazo, hasta un rostro familiar, sonriendo.

—Uh... Hola, Loki.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que únicamente aquella palabra susurrada en su oído había hecho a su sangre acumularse en lugares que no debía. Tony Stark había experimentado muchas cosas, pero esta era la primera vez que se encontró excitado por la palabra _muffin_. Eso era simplemente incorrecto.

La sonrisa del dios se amplió aún más, y ante aquella proximidad, Tony pudo contar las líneas risueñas que se curvaban alrededor de su boca y en los costados de sus ojos. Loki arqueó una delicada ceja y miró de manera significativa el muffin en su mano. Tony lo tomó sin siquiera pensarlo y observó laboriosamente el pedacito de pastel.

—No está envenenado, ¿verdad? —Tuvo que preguntar.

—Solo hay una forma de descubrirlo.

Decidió que eso era suficiente para él. Se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco al muffin. Observó a Loki, mientras deslizaba su lengua por sus dientes para quitar cualquier pedacito poco atractivo de chocolate. Loki también lo observaba, con una mirada astuta que le recordó a su forma gatuna. Había algo... extraño, sin embargo, algo inestable en su expresión.

—Entonces, Loki, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó. Se debatía entre indicarle a Pepper que le trajera su traje o intentar seducirlo. Aterrizó en algún lugar en el medio y decidió simplemente terminar su muffin.

—Estaba aburrido.

Tony había esperado aquello.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo mantenerte entretenido.

Cuando Loki rio entrecortadamente fue entonces que Tony fue consciente del olor a alcohol. Pensó por un momento que el olor era suyo. Después se dio cuenta de que tenía el tenue aroma a uva que asoció con el vino, y comprendió que hoy tendría que lidiar con algo muy difícil. Miró fijamente a Loki por un momento, entre impresionado y preocupado por este inesperado comportamiento. Los ojos del dios, notó, estaban enrojecidos.

—Estás borracho —observó.

—Tú también —respondió Loki, un poco a la defensiva. Estaba enunciando sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Y en cuanto a tu sugerencia —dijo Loki—. Ya tengo un poco de entretenimiento planeado.

Lo siguiente que Tony supo fue que estaba mirando el cañón de un arma. Fue vagamente consciente de los gritos y exclamaciones de terror a su alrededor, de las miradas perplejas y de la multitud apartándose.

—¿De verdad, Loki? —suspiró. Sabía que probablemente debía estar más preocupado por tener un arma apuntándole al rostro, pero todo lo que sentía, extrañamente, era decepción—. No sabía que las armas fueran tu estilo. —Dio otro mordisco a su muffin, observando a Loki de cerca.

El Tramposo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

—Me gusta mantenerte alerta —dijo—. Además, es más por el simbolismo de la cosa.

Loki chasqueó los dedos y hubo más jadeos sobre ellos. Tony miró a su alrededor, buscando en la habitación signos de magia, y tuvo que mirar dos veces cuando llegó al Fuseli. Donde antes estaba una pintura de Thor atacando una serpiente marina, ahora había una pintura de Loki en un trono, acariciando la serpiente marina y usando a Thor arrodillado como reposapiés.

Loki asintió con satisfacción.

—Creo que es una mejora, ¿no te parece?

Tony suspiró. No podía importarle menos una pintura desaparecida, pero sabía que allí había personas a las que _sí_ les importaba y que esta particular pintura probablemente valía un montón de dinero.

—¿Dónde está la pintura, Loki? —preguntó con cansancio. ¿Y ahora por qué Loki estaba haciendo esto?

Loki le devolvió la mirada de manera desafiante.

—Tony, Tony, Tony —suspiró melodramáticamente—. Y yo que pensaba que estarías más preocupado por la persona desaparecida que por la pintura faltante.

¿Persona desaparecida? A Tony se le heló la sangre. Había algo oscuro y enojado en la sonrisa de Loki.

—Loki —murmuró, casi suplicante—. No hagas esto, no ahora, no quiero ser tu enemigo...

—¡Somos enemigos, Tony Stark! —gritó Loki—. ¿O lo has olvidado? —Había odio y locura en los ojos de Loki, pero seguía sonriendo. Esa mirada, esas palabras, le _dolieron_ de una manera a la que para entonces Tony ya debería estar acostumbrado.

—Loki...

—Ustedes los humanos, siempre tan orgullosos de sí mismos y de sus escasos logros. ¡Tú! —Loki mantuvo su arma apuntando hacía Tony, pero se volvió para dirigirse a una mujer regordeta con una etiqueta con su nombre. Junto a ella se encontraba Pepper, quien intercambió una mirada de impotencia con Tony. La mujer regordeta —la curadora— saltó y tembló como una hoja en el viento. Loki se rascó la cabeza con el cañón de su arma. Incluso sin el arma apuntándole, Tony sabía que no debía ver aquello como un momento de debilidad—. Voy a devolverte a uno de los dos: al señor Newcastle o a esa pintura a la que tanto veneras. —Hizo un vago ademán en dirección a la pintura—. Elije uno.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron.

—P-por favor devuelva al señor Newcastle —dijo, aunque había un gran dolor en sus ojos. Tony quería golpearlo en el rostro por hacerle esto a alguien.

Loki frunció el ceño.

—¿Y dejar una pieza de historia conmigo? De todas formas todos los humanos mueren en algún momento, pero una obra como esta podría existir por siempre si se cuida como se debe. Respuesta incorrecta.

La mujer tembló aún más fuerte.

—¿E-entonces devuelva el Fuseli? —dijo, su voz era más que un chillido.

—¿Y abandonar a uno de los tuyos de esa manera? —respondió Loki con fingido horror—. Mmm, no, sigue siendo la respuesta incorrecta.

La mujer comenzó a llorar, y Loki empezó a reír.

Tony apretó sus manos en puños. Quería agarrar a Loki por la garganta y hacerle entrar en razón. Tal vez, de cierta forma, podría.

—Entonces tengo una tercera solución —dijo. Sabía que probablemente debía pensar mejor esto, pero entonces podría ser demasiado tarde. Loki le devolvió la mirada, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad—. Regresa a Newcastle y a la pintura, y en su lugar tómame como tu rehén.

Reconoció el bramido de: _«¿QUÉ?_ » que siguió, ya que pertenecía a Pepper.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en Loki. Trató de encontrar rastros del dios que le había salvado la vida, visto malas telenovelas españolas a su lado, tomado café con él y que le había besado casi hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Todavía estaba allí, lo sabía, bajo la ira y el alcohol y todo ese maldito bagaje emocional. « _Loki, por favor»,_ quería decirle, pero el dios se había ido demasiado lejos como para escucharlo en ese momento.

El Tramposo le devolvió la mirada durante un largo momento, su expresión era inescrutable.

—Hecho —dijo al fin. Chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, y el mundo pareció tambalearse.

* * *

NT: **Lol** : si no me equivoco esto equivale a: Laughing Out Loud (riendo a carcajadas), y bueno Lots of love (mucho amor) sería como lo interpretaría Steve en el fic.


	15. No bebas y conspires

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **No bebas y conspires**

Cuando Tony observó sus pies nuevamente, estaban enterrados en una alfombra de pelo verde. A la izquierda, la luz moribunda del día iluminaba el horizonte de Nueva York a través del ventanal, y aunque el mundo se había re-solidificado, continuó girando por un momento. Tony se concentró en la mancha de negro delante de él, y Loki le devolvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

Se tragó sus náuseas lo suficiente para apretar los dientes y aterrizar un gancho de derecha en la mandíbula de Loki. El dios no lo desvió o lo esquivó, dejando que su cabeza girara hacia un costado debido al golpe. Suspiró y, con un movimiento de su mano, envió a Tony volando contra la pared. Un dolor mudo sacudió el cráneo del humano. Acurrucado en un montón, Tony gruñó y se frotó el bulto formándose en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mirando a Loki y esperando que el asalto continuara.

No ocurrió así.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Loki. Tenía los brazos cruzados, el arma estaba escondida en una mano, contra su costado.

Tony parpadeó hacia el suelo hasta que el mundo finalmente se estabilizó. Echó un vistazo a la perfecta pared y supo que Loki habría podido enviarlo fácilmente a través de ella. Con magia, habría sido fácil de restaurar.

—Sí —murmuró, empujándose hasta sentarse y dejando que su ira se desvaneciera en algo más. Miró a Loki, tratando de leer algo, cualquier cosa, en aquellos ojos imposiblemente verdes. El rostro de Loki estaba quieto como una piedra—. ¿Vas a matarme? —Señaló el arma con una inclinación de cabeza.

Loki desplegó sus brazos y examinó el arma en su mano como si acabara de verla por primera vez.

—Sí —dijo, con total naturalidad.

Antes de que Tony pudiera reaccionar, Loki había nivelado el arma hacia su rostro y apretó el gatillo.

Una corriente de agua lo golpeó entre los ojos. Tony farfulló y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mirando a través de ellas a un Loki sonriendo.

—¿Una pistola de agua? —espetó—. ¿ _En serio_?

Loki arqueó una elegante ceja.

—¿Prefieres que use un arma de verdad? —preguntó alegremente—. ¿Crees que necesito una?

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso en pie.

—Ya eres lo suficientemente aterrador sin una —murmuró. Estudió el rostro de Loki por un largo momento—. Así que... ¿en realidad no estabas planeando dispararle a nadie? ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

La expresión de Loki cambió de divertida a enloquecida en un parpadeo.

—Porque soy _malvado_ ¿recuerdas? —espetó, poniendo un énfasis burlón en la palabra «malvado»—. ¿No es este el tipo de cosas que se esperan de mí, _humano_?

Arrojó el arma lejos de él y se volvió para que así su espalda quedara hacia Tony. Tony sintió que estaba pisando un campo minado emocional.

Sabía que era la última persona preparada para desactivar la bomba de tiempo que era Loki. Tomó una profunda, estabilizadora respiración. Primero lo primero, decidió.

—Así que... ¿regresaste al rehén y a la pintura? —preguntó, mirando las tensas líneas en la espalda de Loki y esperando una reacción.

—Por supuesto —espetó Loki, sus largos dedos tamborileaban sobre una encimera de granito —espera, ¿este era el _apartamento_ de Loki?— con su espalda aún hacia Tony—. Fue un experimento. Ni la pintura o ese hombrecito llorón ahora son de utilidad para mí.

Tony tomó nota mental para verificar esto con Pepper más tarde, pero en algún lugar de sus entrañas sospechaba que, por primera vez, Loki no estaba mintiendo. Se aclaró la garganta, dando un paso más cerca al enojado dios de espaldas.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó.

Loki se volvió para mirarlo, su rostro estaba tenso e inexpresivo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado.

—Esa —murmuró—, es una buena pregunta.

Tony parpadeó y trató de no exponer su sorpresa. Una parte suya había pensado que tomarlo como rehén había sido el verdadero plan de Loki. Tal vez era por el alcohol o por algo más, pero hoy Loki parecía un poco fuera de su juego.

—Sabes —murmuró—, para ser un villano tratando de demostrar su «maldad». —Sí, Tony incluyó comillas con los dedos—. Realmente no pareces estar esforzándote demasiado.

Tony apenas vio a Loki moverse. Observó la ira pasar rápidamente a través del rostro del dios, y luego se encontró clavado contra la encimera de la isla de la cocina, con el cráneo golpeando contra el granito. Había una mano en su garganta, delgada pero fuerte, y un rostro contra el suyo, manteniendo la espalda de Tony inclinada en un ángulo incómodo. Tony gruñó y parpadeó tratando de despejar las manchas rojas y blancas apiñándose en su visión, y se mantuvo rígido e inmóvil.

—Mi intención, Tony Stark —gruñó Loki en su oído —Y ¡oh _Dios_ , esa _voz_!—, no es _impresionarte_ —puntuó esta declaración con un apretón en su tráquea. Tony jadeaba y luchaba por respirar, sintiendo la sangre acumulándose en su cabeza—. ¿Robar y secuestrar no es lo suficientemente malvado? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que asesine niños y use sus intestinos para atar a sus padres?

Algo sobre su respuesta incomodó a Tony, aunque no podía saber por qué.

Necesitaba apaciguar la situación. Cable rojo, cable azul. Solo por una vez el objetivo era _no_ estallar cosas.

Y entonces recordó cierta historia que involucraba la muerte de uno de los hijos de Loki y un espantoso juego de cadenas, y finalmente pudo ver la aflicción y el dolor bajo su apariencia y la ira y la locura.

—Oh, Loki —dijo con voz áspera antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor.

Loki le devolvió la mirada por un momento, sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes mientras se apartaba gruñendo, liberando a Tony para merodear por el espacio de la sala/cocina. Tony dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se empujó de nuevo en tierra firme, observando mientras el dios caminaba a su alrededor.

 _«¿Eso realmente ocurrió?»_ quería preguntar. « _¿Acaso Odín de verdad te hizo eso?»_. Al final, se encontró demasiado aterrado de la respuesta. Y entonces, mientras sacudía su cerebro para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, algo encajó en su lugar. Como una hilera de fichas de dominó, otras revelaciones se desplomaron después hasta que Tony quedó tambaleándose pero triunfante.

—¿Sabes que algunas de las cosas que has hecho son consideradas malvadas? —preguntó—. ¿Eres consciente de que son malvadas, incluso mientras las realizas?

Loki desaceleró su paso hasta detenerse, observando a Tony cautelosamente.

—Por supuesto —espetó.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —La frente de Loki se frunció en confusión, y Tony sonrió—. Nadie nunca hace lo que _sabe_ es incorrecto. Justifican sus acciones para sí mismos primero, convenciéndose de que están tomando la decisión correcta. Sí, claro, en ocasiones se sentirán culpables después, pero héroes, villanos, o lo que sea, todos hacen lo que les parece justo _en su momento_.

Tony observaba a Loki mientras hablaba, pero el jotun mantuvo su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco.

—Nadie nunca se describe a _sí mismo_ como malvado —dijo Tony suavemente.

—Creo que acabo de hacerlo —respondió Loki secamente, arqueando una ceja.

—Lo sé —murmuró Tony—. Por lo que nada de esto tiene sentido para mí.

El silencio entre ambos era pesado y opresivo. Tony luchó contra el impulso de retorcerse bajo la intensa mirada de Loki. Finalmente, el dios se dio vuelta con un suspiro y una sonrisa amarga, y Tony se permitió respirar.

—Tú... eres un humano inusual —dijo Loki en voz baja, hacia el suelo—. He visto más vidas de las que puedo contar, y sin embargo tú... Bueno. —Se aclaró la garganta y volvió su mirada hacia un costado.

Tony se dejó caer en el sofá, observando la expresión de Loki todo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto, exactamente? —Tony sonaba más curioso —¿divertido?—que preocupado. Estiró los brazos para descansarlos en la parte posterior del sofá a cada lado de él, un gesto que Loki por supuesto leyó como seguro de sí mismo, confiado; pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que Tony Stark solo estuviera jugando con él. Loki encontró el solo pensamiento enloquecedor, y sin embargo...

Y sin embargo.

No respondió, y Tony se apresuró a llenar el silencio.

—Quiero decir, realmente —dijo, la risa arañando sus palabras—, es como si secuestrar a alguien fuera la única manera de hacerlo pasar tiempo contigo.

Loki no debería haberse encogido ante aquellas palabras. Él era el Mentiroso, el Tramposo, el maestro de falsas sonrisas. Pero lo hizo, aunque apenas fue perceptible. Culpó al alcohol por el desliz y se dio la vuelta, observando por el ventanal aunque en realidad no veía nada delante de él. Su nuca se erizó con el peso de la mirada de Tony.

—Hey...

La voz de Tony se apagó. Había algo como culpa subyacente en esa simple palabra.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y luego el suelo crujió con el peso de pisadas conocidas. Tony estavo junto a él después, y ambos se quedaron mirando, sin ver, por el ventanal. Loki era muy consciente del escaso espacio entre ambos, de la pulgada, más o menos, que separaba sus hombros. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se movían solo un poco.

—Tal vez no somos tan diferentes, tú y yo.

Un poco más que un susurro. El aire se estremeció con sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que somos diferentes. —Se quejó Loki, negándose — _rehusándose_ —a observar al humano—. _Somos mundos diferentes_. Tú no te pareces en nada a mí, y es por eso que...

Loki se mordió la lengua.

Tony miró a Loki. Loki miró al humano por el rabillo del ojo, pero no se atrevió a girar la cabeza.

—¿Es por eso que qué...? —le incitó Tony. Loki pudo escuchar la risa en la voz del humano e interiormente se erizó.

—Es por eso que necesito un trago —suspiró el Tramposo—. ¿Quieres un trago? Yo necesito un trago.

Cuando lo hizo observó a Tony, evitaba el contacto visual, se centró en algo sobre el hombro del hombre en lugar de sus ojos. Fue de nuevo consciente de lo cerca que estaban y se alejó con el pretexto de ir a buscar las bebidas antes mencionadas.

—Um.

Tony lo observó caminar a trompicones por la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios —suspiró—. Por supuesto.

Un momento después, Loki tenía un par de largos vasos en sus manos y le ofreció uno a Tony. El humano tomó la clara bebida, vacilante. El jotun sonrió irónicamente a su «invitado» y bebió su bebida de un solo trago.

—A tu salud —dijo Loki. Si había un dejo amargo en su sonrisa, bueno... también culparía al alcohol.

Loki se dejó caer en el sofá y sintió la sombra de Tony posarse sobre él. Esperó hasta que el líquido calmara sus nervios, hasta que el sutil temblor en sus manos se apaciguara, antes de lamerse los labios y hablar.

—Sabes —dijo, mirando su vaso casi vacío, observando la forma en que las últimas gotas de líquido se adherían a los costados—, hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que conocía el bien del mal. —Miró significativamente a Tony, quien se volvió hacia él, luciendo demasiado sobrio y atento—. No siempre hice lo correcto, pero me dije que había una línea que nunca cruzaría.

Su voz sonaba demasiado áspera y sus palabras demasiado torpes. Se detuvo para aclararse la garganta y dejó que su mirada se deslizara hacia Tony, apartándola nuevamente.

—Con los Gigantes de Hielo, pensé... Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Thor se había asegurado de que la guerra fuera inevitable, y Padre seguía hablando sobre la tragedia de una guerra y toda la muerte que traería sobre Asgard.

Tony se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él, con el vaso colgando de sus dedos. Estaba sentado a una distancia demasiado corta, y aunque la piel de Loki se erizó ante el pensamiento, fingió no darse cuenta.

—Yo... ¡Yo no sabía qué hacer! —continuó—. Yo no _quería_ ser rey, pero Padre entró en El Sueño de Odín y Thor había demostrado ser demasiado arrogante e impulsivo para gobernar, y yo...—Hizo una pausa para tragar y pasó una mano por su rostro—. Pensé... que era mi deber proteger a Asgard, y... sospechaba que Laufey tomaría represalias si se le presentaba la oportunidad, así que fingí darle una, para ver qué haría. Intentó matar a Padre, así que lo maté, y para evitar que las cosas se intensificaran, descubrí una forma de destruir Jötunheim de un solo golpe. ¿Comprendes?

Loki volvió sus amplios y brillantes ojos hacía Tony, pero con el ceño fruncido en una súplica, con culpa. Tony lo miró y tragó saliva.

—La mejor arma es la que solo tienes que disparar una vez —dijo Tony en voz baja. Las palabras sostenían el peso de una cita.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —preguntó Loki, llevando el vaso casi vacío hasta sus labios solo para dar a sus manos algo qué hacer.

Tony sonrió y miró por el ventanal.

—Yo.

Loki se detuvo para dar al humano una mirada evaluadora. Había olvidado que Tony se había especializado en la fabricación de armas.

—La guerra terminaría sin que nadie resultara herido en Asgard —continuó Tony, la vibración de sus palabras resonó en el corto silencio—. Yo... no puedo decir que apruebo toda la, tú sabes, extinción-de-toda-una-raza, pero... sí. Sí, te entiendo. A veces tienes que asesinar para proteger.

Loki dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Las palabras de Tony dejaron un cálido dolor en su pecho. Parpadeó, y sus ojos brillaron húmedamente mientras se volvía, los músculos de su mandíbula se apretaron fuertemente. Tony lo entendía: Loki sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía?

—Pensé que Padre estaría orgulloso —prosiguió Loki en un ronco susurro. Sus manos se agitaron en su regazo, alisando las esquinas de su túnica—. No dejaba de lanzar indirectas, y pensé... pensé que eso era lo que quería.

Los labios de Tony se torcieron en una sonrisa amarga. La decepción de un padre —sí, podía entender aquello—. Estaba empezando a asustarle lo mucho que e _ntendía_ a Loki. ¡No se suponía que tuviera tanto en común con un supervillano, maldita sea!

—¿Y después? —le incitó a continuar Tony suavemente. Los ojos de Loki lo miraban sin verlo.

 _Supervillano_ , ahora que lo pensaba ¡qué llana palabra! No coincidía con todos los ángulos, contornos y dimensiones vivientes del dios —el dios demasiado imperfecto y _humano_ — a su lado.

—¿Después? —repitió Loki, frunciendo el ceño brevemente ante la pregunta.

Loki era muchas cosas, pero no era malvado. Egoísta, tal vez, pero no malvado.

—Ya sabes. ¿Cuándo viniste a la Tierra, tomaste el cubo cósmico y decidiste empezar a volar cosas? ¿Entonces todavía pensabas que estabas haciendo lo correcto?

Los labios de Loki se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Tony Stark entendía los méritos del egoísmo mejor que nadie.

—No —dijo Loki—. Simplemente llegué a un acuerdo con el hecho de que ya no me importaba.

Esa mirada de ojos grandes estaba haciendo cosas extrañas en las entrañas de Tony. Loki tenía una belleza fría y cincelada que contrarrestaba con la expresividad de esos grandes ojos verdes que trascendían las costumbres sociales y de género, y Tony nunca antes había querido simplemente _mirar_ tanto a alguien y—

Concéntrate, Tony. Los adultos están hablando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, porque sabía que debía hacerlo.

Aunque, el «debía» había escapado por la puerta hacía mucho tiempo. Lo que debía hacer era llamar a Pepper e informarle que no estaba muerto. Lo que _debía_ hacer era hacer que S.H.I.E.L.D. le recogiera y detuviera a Loki. Tony decidió que el «debía» podía joderse.

Observando al dios sirviéndose otro trago, Tony tuvo la sensación de que, si se marchaba ahora, Loki no se molestaría en detenerlo. En cualquier otra situación de rehenes, hubiera probado aquella teoría y por ahora estaría a medio camino en dirección a la puerta. Pero Tony sospechaba que se le necesitaba aquí, y... Tony necesitaba ser necesitado.

Loki no respondió durante un tiempo. Le sirvió otro trago a Tony y frunció el ceño cuando el líquido se desbordó por los costados. Tony tomó un trago e hizo una mueca mientras el licor quemaba una línea en su garganta, dejando un cálido ardor en su estómago. Se preguntó ociosamente cuánto Loki había bebido antes y si se sentía tan lánguido y tranquilo como él lo estaba. Cuando Loki se desplomó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, Tony sospechó que tenía parte de su respuesta.

El calor de un cuerpo acurrucado junto al suyo le recordó a su gato-Loki, y sospechó que el ebrio-Loki estaba regresando a sus viejos hábitos. Tony casi había olvidado su pregunta cuando Loki finalmente habló, su voz comenzaba a adoptar una articulación ebria.

—A pesar de todas sus limitaciones y la brevedad de sus vidas, a veces los envidio a ustedes, humanos.

Las palabras de Loki apenas eran un susurro, y Tony se sacudió de sus reflexiones para mirar al dios. Había un antiguo dolor acechando bajo la superficie de sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—¿Por qué? —se mofó Tony. ¿Por qué un dios envidiaría a un humano?

Loki estiró el cuello para observarlo, con la cabeza rodando contra el hombro de Tony.

—Tu vida es corta —respondió él, haciendo un gesto vago con el vaso—, pero es tu propia vida. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Y _tú_ no puedes? —preguntó Tony, permitiendo que Loki dirigiera la conversación. Era una cosa rara poder desmenuzar la mente de un dios, especialmente uno tan astuto como Loki. Tony sabía que no debía estar tan fascinado por el hombre engañosamente frágil a su lado, pero lo estaba.

Los labios de Loki se torcieron en una sonrisa amarga.

—No —murmuró. Puso sus pies debajo de él y se acurrucó más contra el costado de Tony, enterrando su rostro en la coyuntura en la que el cuello del hombre se encontraba con su hombro.

Tony parpadeó, inseguro de haber entendido, e hizo un gesto a Loki para que prosiguiera. El dios lo miró con ojos distantes, pero obedeció.

—No creo que estés particularmente familiarizado con la mitología nórdica. —Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero Tony negó con la cabeza de todos modos. Thor le había explicado algunas partes y fragmentos, pero principalmente sobre lo relacionado con armas y batallas y cosas parecidas; Tony dudaba que aquello fuera a lo que Loki ahora se refería. Había hecho algunas investigaciones sobre Loki y Thor por su cuenta, sin duda, pero prefería dejar que Loki pensara que conocía menos de lo que sabía.

Loki asintió y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Entonces, ¿alguna vez has leído _Edipo rey_? —preguntó. Tony arqueó una ceja ante la _incongruencia_ pero no dijo nada—. Hermes me presentó a un tranquilo compañero suyo llamado Sófocles hace algunas vidas, y he oído que algunas de sus obras todavía sobreviven. —Sonrió, su mirada se perdió por un momento—. Los atenienses sabían cómo divertirse, a pesar de algunas de sus prácticas... menos saladas.

Tony pensó que aquello describía un poco su vida pero no hizo más que parpadear ante esto.

—Sí, en la secundaria —murmuró Tony, tratando de recordar en qué clase de inglés _no_ se había quedado dormido—. Hace _muchoooo_ tiempo. Es la historia donde el hombre mata a su padre y se casa con su madre, ¿cierto?

Qué mierda loca. Prefería la química en donde se le daba rango libre para volar cosas.

Loki sonrió y luego respiró hondo.

—En esencia, sí —dijo—. Edipo escuchó una profecía que decía que iba a matar a su padre y casarse con su madre. Sin saber que era adoptado, huyó de Corinto y fue a Tebas, donde mató accidentalmente al rey y terminó casándose con la reina, sus verdaderos padres. Tratando de evitar su destino, solo lo trajo sobre sí mismo.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando tratas de ir en contra de las profecías —dijo, pensando por un momento que sonaba bastante sabio.

Loki lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—¿Y tú qué harías? —preguntó—. Sentarte y esperar hasta que terminarás casándote con tu madre? _Ew_.

Tony trató de no lucir demasiado ofendido.

—Creí que los dioses eran muy proclives al incesto.

De nuevo Loki le dio esa mirada incrédula.

—Los Olímpicos, tal vez —espetó— ¿Te _parezco_ griego?

—A mí todo me parece griego —bromeó Tony. Ante la mirada nada contenta de Loki, añadió en un susurró—: Lo siento.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia la nada.

—Está bien —suspiró Tony, presionando su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Loki—. Así que el destino es una mierda. ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decir?

Loki suspiró pesadamente, frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, como diciendo: _más o menos_.

—Imagina que tú eres Edipo —dijo Loki en voz baja—, excepto que reencarnas una y otra vez, destinado a cumplir la misma profecía cada vez. Cada vida, recuerdas partes y fragmentos de las que se sucedieron antes. El camino cambia, pero el resultado final es siempre el mismo. No importa a dónde vayas o lo que haces, cada vez, siempre matas a tu padre y te casa con tu madre. Y cada vez eres castigado por ello.

Observó a Tony, mirando _a través_ de él como si esperara algo. Tony leyó el dolor en sus ojos y pensó que estaba empezando a entender.

—Y... tú eres Edipo —dijo lentamente. Vio su respuesta en el rostro de Loki cuando el dios miró hacia abajo y lejos.

—En cada vida —explicó Loki, su voz era inusualmente áspera—. Thor está destinado a ser un héroe. Yo estoy destinado a provocar el caos y la ruina, incluso cuando trato de no hacerlo. Las vidas de los Aesir son cíclicas.

—¿ _Cada_ vida? —repitió Tony. Loki asintió distraídamente—. Eso no me parece justo.

Aunque Loki solo podría estar tratando de absolverse de culpa. Tony supuso que debía tener cuidado al escuchar las palabras del Dios del Engaño, pero... Había escuchado suficiente de parte de Thor para sospechar que Loki, por una vez, estaba diciendo la verdad. Y por una vez sintió que estaba empezando a entender por qué estaba tan terriblemente jodido: Loki se había rendido.

Los labios de Loki se arquearon en una sonrisa amarga.

—Entonces, ¿por qué debería molestarme tratando de hacer lo correcto? —murmuró, mirando hacia la distancia—. El resultado es el mismo. Bien podría hacer mi parte completamente.

Loki vació su vaso y lo puso sobre la mesa casi tan fuerte como para romperlo. En algún lugar de la parte del cerebro de Tony no saturada con alcohol, se dio cuenta de que se le estaba entregando una rara oportunidad.

Tony lamió sus labios y estudió el perfil de Loki.

—Digamos que eres Edipo —dijo Tony antes de poder pensarlo mejor—. ¿Preferirías dejar que la profecía ocurra o hacer todo lo posible para evitarla?

Loki lo miró con indiferencia.

—¿Qué importa? El resultado es el mismo.

—Pero el camino hacia ella es diferente —señaló Tony en voz baja. Observó a Loki a los ojos para asegurarse de que le estaba escuchando—. Y el camino es igual de importante, Loki.

Loki le devolvió la mirada al humano, y Tony observó sus ojos tornarse brillantes y vidriosos por las lágrimas. Luego, sus manos se dirigieron hasta su rostro y por primera vez Tony vio a un dios desmoronarse. Tony estaba rígido, incómodo e inseguro de qué hacer. Consolar nunca había sido una de sus habilidades, pero no había nadie allí para ayudarle a salir de esta. Entonces pensó en Thor y se preguntó qué habría hecho.

Respirando hondo, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros temblorosos de Loki. Cuando su piel no ardió, apretó su agarre y acercó a Loki, metiéndolo debajo de su barbilla y murmurando tonterías reconfortantes. Para ser un dios, Loki realmente era demasiado humano.

—Está bien —murmuró Tony, tragándose su incomodidad. Presionó círculos calmantes en la espalda de Loki—. Está bien. Creo que por ahora hemos terminado con el alcohol.

Liberó una mano lo suficiente para agarrar la botella y apartarla del alcance de Loki. Le tomó un largo momento registrar que los sollozos se habían transformado en un juego de labios y lengua abriéndose camino hasta su yugular. El humano se paralizó mientras las manos agarrando su camisa serpenteaban deslizándose bajo ella. Saltó cuando unos fríos dedos trazaron las líneas de su pecho y abdomen.

—Hueles bien —dijo Loki arrastrando las palabras, antes de lamer su oreja. Tony se estremeció.

—E-está bien —respiró Tony, apretando los dedos sobre los hombros de Loki—. Así que eres uno de _esos_ borrachos.

En realidad, encontraría toda esta situación hilarante si aquellas manos y esa lengua no fueran una _distracción tan terrible_.

—Tú —dijo Loki con torpeza en su oído—. Te _odio_ — puntualizó esta declaración con un beso descuidado pero enloquecedor en la boca de Tony.

 _«No respondas —_ se dijo Tony a sí mismo _—. Está borracho, estás borracho_. _Su hermano te mataría_. _Esto es una mala idea»_. Tony gruñó y cerró los ojos, apretando el ágil y abochornado cuerpo del dios contra el suyo. « _Oh, a quién estoy engañando... Soy un hombre débil, muy débil»_.

Su pulso zumbaba en sus venas mientras le devolvía el beso, arrastrando sus dedos en el oscuro y liso cabello de Loki y revolviéndolo como el contenido de su corazón. Loki gruñó y apretó a Tony contra el sofá hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron alineados correctamente, sus largas piernas enmarcaban las del humano.

 _«Mejor. Secuestro. De todos_ ».

Loki rompió el beso para morder a Tony en la oreja, y gradualmente, Tony se dio cuenta que el dios murmuraba un mantra de dos palabras una y otra vez:

—Maldito seas.

Eso trajo de regreso algunos de sus sentidos. Agarró los brazos de Loki y lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —dijo Tony, especialmente para sí mismo.

La sonrisa de Loki era desequilibrada y lánguida. Su despeinado cabello caía en sus ojos en hebras rizadas.

—Vamos, Tony —gruñó Loki contra su oreja. El aire era agrio por el alcohol, pero Tony no estaba seguro de si era por su aliento o por el de Loki—. Puedo ser quien quieras que sea.

La voz del dios era ronca y un poco torpe, y ¡demonios! enviaba toda la sangre de Tony en la dirección equivocada. Loki se retiró, los ojos oscuros, casi negros; su sonrisa era un eco vago y ebrio de su habitual sonrisa. Su cabello antes peinado perfectamente suplicaba ser despeinado y revuelto, pero Tony se agarró al borde del sofá para mantener las manos quietas.

—¿Quién quieres que sea, Tony?

Una mano se deslizó por su pecho lo suficientemente suave como para dejar un escalofrío a su paso y —espera. ¿A dónde había ido su camisa?

La piel de Loki se onduló y momentos después era Pepper quien estaba a horcajadas en su regazo. «Esa mirada» era inquietantemente inadecuada en sus ojos, y fue suficiente para sacudir a Tony de su bruma.

—Oh, oye, no —protestó, agarrando los brazos superiores de Pepper/Loki y empujándola/lo en el sofá junto a él.

De verdad, Loki debería tener su propio pronombre.

Pepper se fundió en Natasha con su ceñido traje y todo. Se arrastró hacia él predatoriamente, y la sonrisa de Loki casi encajó en aquellos labios.

—¿Mejor? —ronroneó él/ella en su oído. Se montó a horcajadas nuevamente sobre él, pero Tony lo apartó de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez.

Natasha era ardiente y todo, pero esto era... _incorrecto._ Tony había hecho cosas mucho peores, de verdad, pero algo como culpa empalagó ahora su estómago.

—Loki, no. Esto simplemente es... No. Por favor.

Loki lo miró fijamente y su sonrisa se encogió en su rostro prestado. Se recuperó al momento siguiente, sin embargo, mientras su forma ondulaba en una más masculina. Pronto, Tony tenía una copia de Steve Rogers en su regazo. No era como si Tony no hubiese observado el trasero de Steve en ese traje apretado estrellado, pero ¿quién no lo había hecho?

—¿Qué tal esto? —murmuró Loki, con ojos rasgados de placer delante del rostro de Tony.

—No —insistió Tony, irritado. Se puso de pie y arrojó al «Capitán América» al suelo—. ¡No! ¡Esto es demasiado extraño, incluso para _mis_ estándares!

Steve tenía los ojos redondos.

—No entiendo. —La voz de Loki sonaba turbia.

Tony se quedó mirando al cambiaformas a sus pies.

—¿Tú no...? —Apartó el pensamiento y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Solo regresa a tu forma, Loki, por favor.

La forma despatarrada ondeó una vez más y Loki volvió a su forma habitual, sus expresivos ojos estaban nublados con algo más que alcohol. Se quedó mirando la alfombra y casi parecía encogerse sobre sí mismo.

Tony observó al dios de ojos verdes y lo comprendió todo.

—Realmente estás jodido, ¿cierto? —Su voz era suave, casi afectuosa.

Loki lo miró con esos ojos de muñeca, pero solo pareció perdido. Tony estaba acostumbrado al Loki prepotente, al arrogante supervillano... Nunca se le ocurrió que el Tramposo tuviera momentos de debilidad como este, momentos de inseguridad. Por otra parte, sus pocas interacciones le habían insinuado que Loki no era exactamente estable mentalmente.

Mirando con sus ojos brillantes hacia el sofá, Loki parecía estar al borde de otra crisis. De nuevo, Tony tuvo aquella sensación empalagosa que le hacía difícil respirar. Se hundió en el suelo junto a Loki, tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaron. Loki lo miró, y Tony se encontró inesperadamente cerca de aquella piel pálida, de aquellos ojos verdes.

Habló sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Yo quiero esto. Yo te quiero a _ti_.

La boca de Loki atacó la suya con toda la desesperación de un hombre ahogándose. Tony dejó de pensar por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Bueno, aquí voy en Amor Yaoi. Ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo listo —Lol lo tengo hace meses, de hecho XD—, pero no creo que lo suba en los próximos días, así que esto será todo por este año.

Gracias a quienes han agregado la traducción a favoritos y han dejado review. Nos estaremos leyendo el próximo año y que tengan unas felices fiestas :)


	16. Al día siguiente

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Tony abrió los ojos al ser cegado por una puñalada de luz solar. Gruñó y miró hacia la ventana y la corona brumosa revistió su contorno como un halo rectangular.

Catalogó sus síntomas: sensibilidad a la luz y al sonido, dolor de cabeza, sabor amargo en la boca, despertar en el dormitorio de un extraño.

Diagnóstico: resaca.

Remedio: un tazón de café negro, muy negro.

Bostezó y se rascó la piel alrededor del reactor de arco. Examinó las sábanas verdes oscuras enredadas alrededor de sus piernas y el rastro aún caliente en el colchón a su lado.

Corrección: primero encontrar pantalones, _después_ café.

Aparentemente, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Fue capaz de encontrar su camisa, corbata y un calcetín; sin embargo, después encontró otros artículos acurrucados contra la pared como criaturas asustadas. Tony soltó un bufido de risa y se hizo una toga verde con la, ahora completamente arrugada —je—, sábana de la cama de Loki.

A pesar del hecho de que la luz le había declarado la guerra a su cráneo y pese a su más bien irritante falta de pantalones, Tony se encontró sonriendo y tratando de no caminar con demasiada arrogancia mientras salía de la habitación. La noche anterior él, Anthony Stark, se había clavado al Dios de la Travesura.

Tony se detuvo un momento para darse cinco mentalmente.

Solo por eso, probablemente, se merecía la mirada que Loki le disparó a través de la encimera de la cocina. Dicha mirada, sin embargo, contenía más sufrimiento que malicia, por lo que Tony no se la tomó como algo personal, especialmente cuando Loki cerró los ojos y gimió, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Tienes que _respirar_ tan fuerte? —La voz de Loki era como papel de lija sobre gravilla. Tony sonrió y se acercó más, deslizándose en el taburete junto a Loki. Se enorgulleció ante la apariencia desaliñada del dios, los rizos de cabello que el sueño había presionado en formas extrañas, su estado general de desnudez, y... Oh, ¡ _ahí_ era donde estaban sus pantalones!

Tony rio ante la idea de Loki «metiéndose en sus pantalones», y únicamente sonrió compungido cuando Loki hizo una mueca y nuevamente lo miró ferozmente.

—El café ayuda, sabes.

—¿Hmm? —gruñó Loki, dejando que sus brazos se desplomaran sobre la encimera. La postura le recordó a Tony al gato-Loki con la hierba gatera. La imagen fue casi insoportablemente entrañable.

—Con el dolor de cabeza —aclaró Tony—. Al igual que el agua. Cuando tienes resaca, estás esencialmente deshidratado, así que... hidrátate. Y el café hace que todo parezca mejor, a pesar de que... técnicamente te deshidrata más.

Loki asintió, y se quedaron mirando a través de la encimera hacia el fregadero y la cafetera a su lado. Estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, pero incluso esa pequeña distancia parecía infranqueable. Tony miró a Loki, quien le devolvió la mirada poniendo los ojos en blanco, suspirando, y con un chasquido poco entusiasta de una de sus manos. Dos tazas grandes de café aparecieron frente a ellos después, humeante y negro como el carbón.

Tony alcanzó su taza con un suspiro de alivio, mordiendo su lengua antes de que pudiera decir con poca seriedad: «Te amo», en respuesta. Era una reacción cotidiana ahora llena de connotaciones no tan cotidianas, y era demasiado temprano y su cabeza palpitaba demasiado como para meterlos en _ese_ lío.

—Gracias —dijo en su lugar. Hizo una mueca debido al amargo trago antes voltear hacia Loki y preguntar:

—No tienes un hechizo para desaparecer la resaca, ¿eh?

Era una pregunta tonta, pero no pudo evitar sentirse esperanzado. La mirada sufrida de Loki mató esa esperanza inmediatamente.

—Estoy seguro de que existe uno —dijo—, pero no es exactamente mi área de especialidad.

Tony pensó en ello mientras tomaba otro trago amargo. Loki trazó su mano por el mango de la taza. Por un solo, agudo momento, Tony se preguntó si su bebida estaba envenenada, antes de que su cerebro entendiera lo estúpido que era aquello. ¡Había dormido toda la noche en la cama de Loki, por el amor de Dios!

Y, demonios, eso había sido impresionante en todos los sentidos. Realmente, no imaginaba que Loki fuera tan flexible y—

Concéntrate, Tony.

Loki volvió a gemir y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante en la encimera de un golpe. Tony observó la indigna postura y la oscura maraña de rizos y sonrió. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, hundió la mano en aquellos rizos y presionó sus dedos en círculos suaves a lo largo del cuero cabelludo de Loki. El dios se puso rígido instantáneamente, antes de desplomarse hacia adelante aún más, totalmente débil.

Loki cerró los ojos y tarareó, inclinándose ante el toque, y de nuevo Tony sonrió. Había tenido suficientes resacas para saber qué ayudaba, y el mundo era un lugar mucho más seguro cuando Loki estaba calmado.

Loki volvió la cabeza para así poder mirar a Tony con un ojo, con una mejilla todavía presionada contra el granito.

—Ya no soy tu gato, sabes —murmuró, pero no había reproche real en sus palabras.

—Seguro, Lo'kitty.

La mirada de Loki, si mucho, fue indiferente, y Tony sabía que no debía detener el improvisado masaje de cabeza. Loki cerró los ojos y continuó tarareando en voz baja.

—Buen humano —murmuró adormilado—. Conoces tu lugar.

Tony se burló, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Loki murmuró:

—Tus pantalones están vibrando.

—¿Hmm? —Tony se quedó inmóvil.

—Tu teléfono —aclaró Loki atontado—. Está vibrando. En tus pantalones. —Una sonrisa se deslizó hasta su rostro—. Hace cosquillas.

—Oh. —Ahora Tony podía escuchar el zumbido subsónico—. ¡Oh! —Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de quién debía estar llamando—. Mierda, cierto, técnicamente soy un rehén, ¿cierto?

Loki sonrió y deslizó el vibrante teléfono en la mano de Tony. Tony lamentó la oportunidad perdida para meter la mano en los bolsillos de Loki.

Treinta y siete llamadas pérdidas. El nombre y el número de Pepper parpadearon por la pantalla.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo en el teléfono y luego hizo una mueca al pensar en cuán poco secuestrado sonaba aquello.

Hubo un jadeo y después un grito espeluznante que sonó como:

— _¡TÚ!_ —Tony se estremeció y apartó el teléfono de su oreja—. _Los Vengadores, S.H.I.E.L.D. y yo te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, Anthony Stark, ¿y lo primero que me dices es: «Buenos días, cariño»?_

Su voz subió de tono hasta que llegó a una octava que solo los perros podían escuchar.

—Llamándote: «Anthony» —comentó Loki alegremente—. _Debe_ estar molesta. —Tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Está bien, Pepper. —Logró decir Tony cuando ella finalmente se detuvo para respirar—. Lo siento. No pensé en ello, de verdad. Estoy bien, por cierto. Gracias por preguntar.

— _Lo siento, solo estoy... He estado tan preocupada_.

—Lo sé.

— _Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Sigues siendo un rehén o algo por el estilo?_

Tony comenzó a responder, pero luego se detuvo a considerarlo.

—En realidad, esa es una buena pregunta. —Volteando hacia Loki, le preguntó—: Oye, Loki, ¿sigo siendo un rehén?

Loki le lanzó una mirada astuta por encima del borde de su taza.

—De cierta forma.

A Pepper, Tony le dijo:

—Loki dice que «tal vez».

Hubo una larga pausa del extremo de Pepper, y Loki rio.

— _Tony, ¿te estás tomando esto en serio?_

—Por supuesto.

— _Yo... bueno, está bien, um. ¿Estás herido? ¿Estás en peligro?_

—No, y no estoy cien por ciento seguro, pero correré el riesgo. —Tony miró a Loki y se preguntó cuánto debía decirle. Si una palabra llegaba a S.H.I.E.L.D. o a los otros Vengadores, estaba jodido.

— _Bueno, aquí hay un embajador de Latveria que ha estado tratando de contactarte, así que, ¿crees que puedes convencer a Loki para que te tome como rehén en algún otro momento? ¿Como en mi día libre la próxima semana para que así yo no tenga que lidiar con esto?_

—Gracias por tu preocupación, Pepper, como siempre. —Tony apartó el teléfono de su oreja y levantó la vista para ver a Loki observándolo. De verdad, deseó poder leer mentes.

—Tengo que irme —dijo en voz baja, con cautela. Ves, por esto era que Tony solía marcharse tan pronto como... el negocio concluía, nunca tenía que preocuparse por el día después con despedidas incómodas. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba tratando con un dios-barra-mentiroso-barra-villano que resultaba ser el hermano de su íntimo amigo y quién —y por alguna extraña razón, esto era lo más importante de todo— resultaba ser _Loki_ , Tony se estaba preparando para hiperventilar.

Los ojos de Loki se estrecharon una fracción. Tony se apartó del taburete, pero se paralizó cuando la mano de Loki se cerró sobre su muñeca, justo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer sonar campanas de alarma en su cabeza.

—Todavía eres mi rehén —dijo Loki. Pronunció las palabras a la ligera, como una burla, pero había algo acusador y desesperado en sus verdes ojos.

Tony despegó la mano de Loki de su muñeca y la llevó hasta sus labios, presionando un beso en sus nudillos. La mirada de Loki se suavizó al instante, aunque su expresión permaneció ausente.

—Tu rehén tiene que ir a trabajar —dijo. Luego, con una ceja arqueada y una cantidad considerable de fanfarronería, le preguntó—: ¿Vas a detenerme?

No era un desafío, simplemente una pregunta.

—Yo... —Loki lamió sus labios, después, en apenas un susurro dijo—: No. —Apartó la mirada y retiró su mano del agarre de Tony. Tony observó cómo las paredes de hielo volvían a levantarse y frunció el ceño.

Presionó una mano contra la encimera y se empinó hacia el espacio personal de Loki, de modo que sus labios estaban a un suspiro de la oreja del Tramposo. Podía oír y sentir a Loki tensarse y tragar.

—Si quieres —dijo Tony roncamente—, podemos hacer esto otra vez esta noche, solo que esta vez yo _te_ tomaré como mi rehén.

 _Eso_ era nuevo, pedir una segunda cita. Por otra parte, también lo era pensar en un secuestro como una cita, punto. Se preguntó si esto era lo que era tener Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Tony arrastró sus labios por el revestimiento de la oreja de Loki y lo sintió estremecerse. Los nudillos de Loki eran blancos contra la taza en su mano.

—No creo que eso sea prudente, Anthony.

Tony se apartó como si hubiese sido abofeteado. El que le llamaran «Anthony» solo le recordaba cuando su padre solía regañarlo. Era extraño escucharlo de parte de Loki.

—Ser prudente es aburrido —respondió Tony, tratando de leer la expresión de Loki, esperando la más mínima pista sobre lo que estaba pensando.

Loki apartó la mirada y no dijo nada, y Tony sintió su corazón hundirse en su estómago. ¿Por qué Loki estaba actuando tan...?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Oh Dios. _¡Oh Dios!_ A estas alturas, Tony ya debía saber cuándo un hombre solo estaba interesado en una cosa. Por lo general, él era el hombre, pero...

Bien ahora. ¿No era la ironía una puta?

—E-está bien. —Logró modular Tony a través del nudo atorado en su garganta—. Entonces, uh... Entonces nos vemos después.

Tony no miró a Loki mientras emprendía su retirada, agarrando su camiseta y bóxers y poniéndoselos —para entonces ya era un maestro en eso— de camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

Loki lo vio marcharse y apretó la taza hasta que se hizo añicos, bordes de cerámica mordieron sus palmas y volvieron sus manos pegajosas con café tibio y sangre. Se quedó mirando el desastre por un momento antes de limpiarlo tranquila y metódicamente.

Mientras el agua corría por sus manos, sistemáticamente repasó los pasos para adquirir un nuevo apartamento antes del mediodía. Tony Stark ahora sabía dónde vivía y eso era demasiado peligroso.

Había sido una tontería dejarlo ir.

Gruñó y de un golpe dejó un hueco en la pared por encima del grifo. Exhaló respiraciones irregulares y casi sintió alivio cuando el teléfono sonó e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Liberando su mano del yeso destruido, cerró la llave y encendió el teléfono.

—Hola, Víctor —dijo con los dientes apretados.

* * *

Pepper probablemente debía estar más sorprendida cuando se detuvo en el lugar de encuentro designado y observó a un medio desnudo y descalzo Tony deslizarse en el asiento del pasajero. Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero el comentario sarcástico que tenía listo murió en sus labios cuando vio la expresión en su rostro.

—¿Dura noche? —preguntó.

Una pausa, y luego, en un susurro áspero:

—Solo conduce. —Tony miró por la ventana, y un silencio, denso y pesado, se hizo entre ellos.

* * *

Por cierto, quiero aclarar que las actualizaciones de aquí en adelante se tardarán un poco, es decir, no subiré dos y tres capítulos de golpe ya que traduzco en mis tiempos libres y lo hago con calma; el que hubiera subido los capítulos anteriores tan rápido fue porque ya estaban listos y únicamente tenía que copiar y pegar. Recuerden que esta es una traducción en progreso.

Cuídense y espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de año.

De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios y por los favoritos :)

¡Nos leemos!


	17. Caos y malentendidos

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Caos y malentendidos**

Tony Stark sabía que debía estar prestando atención. Pepper estaba leyendo en voz alta el resto de la lista de tareas para el día, pero su voz no era más que ruido blanco para él, como si alguien hubiera cortado la recepción de palabras a su cerebro. Sentía el picor de la tela contra su piel, la elasticidad del sillón bajo su cuerpo, el resplandor de la luz en sus ojos, pero solo como entidades abstractas que su mente le indicaba debían existir.

Pero sin importar a dónde observara, si cerraba o no los ojos, L- _él_ estaba ahí, sobre, debajo y en todo. No era justo.

A fin de cuentas, Tony sabía que no tenía derecho a estar enojado con Loki, pero lo estaba. No sabía qué había esperado, o incluso qué quería, pero...

 _«Vamos, Tony_ —se dijo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse—. _Lograste pasar la mayor parte del día sin pensar en esta mierda»._

—Me acosté con él.

El ruido blanco se redujo a silencio. Tony abrió los ojos.

El mundo volvió a enfocarse y se dio cuenta de que debía haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta.

A su lado, Pepper bajó su tablet y contuvo el aliento.

—De acuerdo, um. —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Con quién, exactamente?

Tony levantó la vista, y los ángulos y planos de su rostro finalmente se fusionaron en _Pepper_ , ojos agudos, inquisitivos y preocupados. Bajó la mirada mientras decía:

—Con Loki.

Pepper inhaló otra respiración y la exhaló en un gemido.

—Oh Dios, Tony. —Hizo una mueca y se frotó la frente.

Tony tragó saliva y recogió pequeños trozos de pelusa en su traje.

—Sí. Sí, lo sé.

—¿En qué estabas _pensando_?

La mirada de Tony se encontró con la suya y después se apartó. Se le ocurrieron una serie de respuestas irónicas que no tuvo corazón para responder, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —suspiró Pepper—. Control de daños. ¿Dónde queda Loki en todo esto? ¿Voy a tener que añadirlo a la: Lista de Zorras Enojadas a las que Evitar para Siempre, o es diferente cuando tu aventura de una noche es un hombre?

Tony clavó a Pepper con una mirada fulminante antes de poder evitarlo. Ella se recostó en su asiento y lo miró estrechamente, y Tony apartó la mirada nuevamente, haciendo una mueca.

—Espera —murmuró ella—. Hubo algo diferente esta vez, ¿cierto?

—Bueno —Tony respondió irónicamente—, Loki es un hombre así que, sí, los físicos son un poco diferentes—

—No me refería a eso, Tony. —Las palabras eran suaves pero directas. Su mirada lo traspasó fácilmente como sus palabras, y por una vez, Tony se encontró deseando que Pepper fuera un poco menos competente.

—¡Nop! —respondió con falsa alegría, manipulando su expresión como las cuerdas de una marioneta. Sonríe a la cámara, Tony—. ¡Una aventura, como dijiste. Una noche de sexo alocado. —Alucinante, sexo que te cambia la vida—. Y después él y yo decidimos ir por caminos separados. Perdí mi traje favorito, pero —¡demonios!—, eso ya ha ocurrido antes, ¡y Loki parecía completamente feliz de no ver mi rostro otra vez!

Su voz definitivamente no había subido una octava, nop.

Después, incómodo, incómodo silencio.

—Tony, ¿estás bien? —Podía sentir los ojos de Pepper en él, podía leer su malestar por el rabillo de su ojo por la forma rígida de su postura.

Tony apretó los dientes en una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

—¡Mejor que nunca! —Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta—. Cancela mis citas por el resto del día, Pepper. Voy a ir a emborrachar mi culo y a recordarme por qué prefiero el cuerpo femenino.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de que Pepper pudiera responder.

* * *

Loki estaba distraído mientras descendía y descendía por las ramas de Yggdrasil hacia el helado páramo de Niflheim. Víctor von Doom había solicitado su ayuda para... algo relacionado con fuentes de energía alternativa, y aunque en su estado de ánimo la idea de destrucción masiva era bastante tentadora, aún se sentía receloso por estar cerca del megalómano acorazado tras aquel incidente con los clones. Pero lo más exasperante de todo era que Loki seguía encontrando sus pensamientos deambulando hacia _Tony Tony_ _ **Tony**_ y a ese único momento cuando las estrellas se habían alineado y todo había sido perfecto por primera vez en siglos.

Es mortal, Loki tuvo que recordarse. _¡Mortal!_ Está aquí y ha desaparecido en un parpadeo, y no se encapricharía, no ahora.

Sospechaba que ya era demasiado tarde para eso, pero se negó a admitirlo.

Su aliento flotó frente a él en nubes de vapor, y avanzó lentamente, dejando de lado de la mejor forma que pudo todos los pensamientos sobre Tony y Víctor. Sus botas crujían en la nieve, y el perro guardián de Helheim, Garm, observó a Loki mientras se acercaba a las puertas del dominio de Hela, lamiendo su hocico. Su pelaje era ralo y manchado de sangre.

—Buen día, Nieto —murmuró Loki, sonriendo suavemente mientras enterraba una mano en el pelaje del enorme perro y lo rascaba en el lugar ideal, justo detrás de su oreja. La cola de Garm golpeó contra el suelo, y se inclinó ante el toque de Loki. Se dejó caer sobre su costado, y Loki pasó al Helheim.

Espíritus grises y translúcidos pasaron revoloteando alrededor y a través de él, y sus pasos resonaron con fuerza en la quietud de la muerte. Los pasillos abovedados eran largos y silenciosos, y fue consciente de innumerables ojos observándole. Sonrió amigablemente mientras entraba en la sala del trono, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada vacía del Jinete acechando en las sombras.

—Saludos, Lady Hela —dijo mientras subía los escalones hasta el trono de su hija. Giró los dedos detrás de su espalda e invocó un ramo de flores rojas que tendió hacia ella con una leve reverencia. La sonrisa de Hela fue una copia de la de su padre mientras curvaba sus manos alrededor de los tallos y llevaba los pétalos hacia su rostro.

—Lirios araña —murmuró, pasando un dedo a través de un delicado pétalo—. Mis favoritos. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Loki por encima del ramo—. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, padre? —La mitad de su rostro estaba enmascarado, oscurecido, pero Loki leyó genuina diversión en su sonrisa.

—Eso es lo que iba a preguntarte.

Ella inclinó la cabeza confundida, situando las flores en el brazo de su trono color hueso.

—Explícate.

Loki hizo una pausa, observando a su hija con una mirada de soslayo.

—¿El Jinete? —apuntó, con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Por qué ha estado siguiendo mis pasos?

Hela observó al Jinete acechando en las sombras y frunció el ceño en lo que parecía genuina perplejidad. Ella no compartía su interés por la duplicidad, así que Loki se encontró imitando su confusa expresión.

—Él no ha dejado mi lado, Padre —dijo—. ¿A qué estás jugando?

Loki abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto.

Loki frunció los labios, su mente zumbó con preguntas y respuestas a medias.

—Perdóname, querida —dijo distraídamente—. Debo haberme equivocado. —Le besó la mano y sonrió—. Buen día, Hela.

—Buen día, Padre. —Hela lo miró con desconcierto mientras se giraba para marcharse.

El corazón de Loki dio un vuelco en su pecho, sus puños se apretaron en sus costados mientras ascendía de nuevo a Midgard. A menos que su hija estuviera mintiendo —¿y por qué lo haría?— había otro Jinete, o algo muy parecido. No sabía cómo ni por qué, todo lo que sabía era que Hela no lo estaba controlando, lo que lo hacía un peligro muy real.

¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Qué quería, y aún estaba detrás de él?

Aunque trató de no pensar en ello, recordó a Tony, pálido como un cadáver y muriendo, y sabía que la preocupación roería sus pensamientos hasta que revisara al humano idiota.

* * *

Tony no tenía idea de quién era esta fiesta. Todo lo que sabía era que los tragos eran buenos y que había encontrado una rubia de piernas largas, ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida que le hacía sentirse como en casa. Los coqueteos eran su segunda naturaleza, pero no estaba prestando realmente atención y sabía que probablemente no tendría corazón para llevarla a su casa con él a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Tras su tercera copa, la música era un pulso constante en sus oídos, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ensordecer incluso sus pensamientos. Tras la cuarta copa, la cabeza de Tony latía al mismo tiempo que la música, y decidió buscar la salida. Miró por encima del hombro para darle a la rubia otro guiño antes de marcharse. Se tambaleó a través de la puerta, el aire frío inundó su rostro y cerró los ojos para suspirar de alivio.

—Bueno, eso no te tomó mucho tiempo.

La suave, familiar — _y enojada_ — voz fue la única advertencia para Tony antes de que una mano invisible lo agarrara por las solapas y lo arrojara contra la pared. Gruñó cuando un ladrillo golpeó contra su cráneo. La presión en su pecho persistió, manteniéndolo inmovilizado contra la pared, y Tony abrió los ojos para encontrar a Loki de pie delante de él, las sombras acentuaban los afilados contornos de su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran negros.

—H-hola, Loki —dijo tan alegre como pudo. Sonrió, pero sus ojos eran cautelosos. Honestamente, no esperaba ver al Tramposo de nuevo por un tiempo y de ser así solo en una batalla, o algo parecido. Oh mierda, ¿esta era una batalla? Si era así, estaba jodido.

Loki no le devolvió la sonrisa o el saludo. Sus ojos eran fríos, oscuros y antiguos mientras observaba a Tony. Cuando por fin habló, su voz tenía esas mismas cualidades.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿cierto?

El latido del corazón de Tony se estremeció en su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ni siquiera has pasado veinticuatro horas fuera de mi cama y ya te estás subiendo a la de alguien más. —Las palabras de Loki eran suaves pero más enunciadas, más controladas—. Tienes muchas agallas, humano.

Los pensamientos de Tony se detuvieron súbitamente y después dieron marcha atrás al doble de velocidad. ¿Loki estaba molesto porque estaba coqueteando con otra persona? ¿Incluso después de que había...? _¿Qué?_

—Espera... ¿estás _celoso_? —Se dio cuenta Tony, luchando por no sonreír.

Ira destelló en los ojos verdes, casi negros.

—Estoy _ofendido_ —gruñó Loki. Ahora era la mano de Loki la que clavaba a Tony contra la pared, y no en la vamos-a-hacerlo-ahora-mismo forma divertida, para gran decepción de Tony. Era un poco enervante el que le fuera recordado tan claramente la fuerza superior de Loki, mágica y física. Anoche, podría haber roto a Tony como una ramita, y sin embargo...—. ¡Soy un _dios_! ¿De verdad crees que puedes encontrar algo mejor?

Ahora era el turno de Tony de sentirse insultado.

—Oh, bueno, perdón, ¡Su Alteza! —se burló. Con traje o sin traje no iba a aguantar esta mierda—. ¡No sabía que tu pene era algo con lo que todos los mortales soñaran! ¿Se supone que debo estar _honrado_ por ser tu juguete? ¿Ahora debo arrodillarme y venerarte?

Loki gruñó y se echó hacia atrás, apartando a Tony lejos de él con un empujón. La presión había desaparecido, tanto física como mágicamente, y Tony fue capaz de pararse sobre sus propios pies otra vez, tenso entre luchar o escapar.

—¡Eso _no_ es lo que quise decir! —protestó Loki. Sus ojos se apartaron de los de Tony—. Simplemente no creí que fueras a tratar esto como otra de tus aventuras de una noche.

¿Una de...? Oh maldita sea.

—Pensé que eso era lo que era. —Pensó que eso era lo que Loki quería.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que eso había sido lo peor que pudo pronunciar.

Cuando Loki volvió su mirada, había mucho más en sus ojos además de ira. Tony vio que sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes con un vestigio de lágrimas, y su corazón se elevó y después se estrelló y ardió en un flamante momento de epifanía. Tony cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. ¡Podía patearse por su _estupidez_!

—Loki —murmuró.

Los ojos de Loki brillaron salvajes con dolor y rabia, y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que tembló. Parecía que en ese momento podría destruir el mundo con sus propias manos y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tony sospechaba que estaba mirando a su muerte a los ojos.

Estuvo menos que sorprendido cuando Loki lo abofeteó en el rostro. Se sintió como ser golpeado por un camión, y el impacto lo envió a toda velocidad contra la pared, dejándolo en una postura indigna en el suelo del callejón. Gimió y parpadeó mientras esperaba a que el mundo se restableciera, y cuando levantó la vista fue para ver a Loki caminando de regreso por el callejón.

Tony maldijo y se puso en pie, inclinándose en la pared más cercana y usándola como guía mientras luchaba por alcanzar al dios.

—¡Espera, Loki! —gritó—. ¡Espera, por favor, solo habla conmigo por un minuto!

Debió darse cuenta. Debió _saberlo_.

Loki continuó caminando, una silueta oscura y rígida en la noche. Tony cogió su brazo, pero Loki lo evadió.

—¿ _Quieres_ que esto sea algo más?

No sabía qué respuesta estaba esperando.

Loki se detuvo y giró tan rápido que Tony casi chocó contra él. Los ojos del dios eran feroces cuando se encontraron con los suyos, y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños con los nudillos blancos de nuevo como si estuviera esforzándose por no usarlos. Tony intentó no encogerse.

—¿Qué _creíste_ que quería? —casi gritó Loki.

Tony lo observó con ojos grandes y suplicantes.

—No lo sé —murmuró. Alzó la mano para tocar el rostro de Loki, pero encontró su mano en llamas al minuto siguiente.

—¡No me _toques_!

Tony gritó y agitó su mano en el aire antes de darle palmaditas contra su traje. Cuando levantó la vista, Loki ya se había ido.

—Maldita sea —maldijo, agarrando su palpitante mano—. _¡Maldita sea!_ —Sentía su corazón como un peso plomizo en su estómago.

Se sentía como un idiota de primera clase. Tony se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo.

—Malditos dioses sexys y bipolares y sus señales mixtas —murmuró mientras sacaba su teléfono. Su rostro estaba empezando a hincharse donde la mano de Loki se había encontrado con su mejilla, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando llevó el teléfono hasta su oreja.

— _¿Hola?_

—Sí, hola, Pepper. Resulta que deberías añadir a Loki a esa lista después de todo. Además, necesito un aventón. Y un poco de hielo.

* * *

Las botas de Loki resonaron en el suelo en el que pensó que jamás volvería a caminar. Doom levantó la vista de su lectura.

—Loki. —Casi ronroneó—. ¿Qué te trae a Latveria?

—Ahórratelo, Víctor —espetó Loki. Los sirvientes se apartaron de su camino—. Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Era difícil ver a través de la máscara de hierro cubriendo su rostro, pero Loki ya había aprendido a leer las expresiones de Doom observando sus ojos y sabía que el latveriano estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Esto es lo que tengo por ahora. Espero sea suficiente... Como siempre, gracias por sus favoritos y por sus reviews :).


	18. Elecciones

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Elecciones**

Pepper mordió la punta de sus anteojos mientras observaba a Tony a través de la mesa, ojos oscuros e intensos y una pequeña arruga formándose entre sus cejas. Tony se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía que ella _usaba_ anteojos y suspiró abatido. Como amigo, novio o lo que fuera, era una mierda en las relaciones.

—¿Vas a decir algo? —se quejó después de un rato. Se retorció en su asiento y se rascó la barba brotando por su mandíbula.

—Espera —balbuceó Pepper por encima de la pata de sus anteojos. Los giró entre sus dedos—. Todavía estoy tratando de digerir todo esto.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó si realmente debió haberle contado. Ella no había dicho nada después de recogerlo —otra vez— tras un... _altercado_ con Loki, no había dicho nada ante su ojo morado o el hedor a alcohol. Pero esta tarde, cuando lo había encontrado todavía en la cama y mirando a la pared, ahí fue cuando había decidido sentarlo (después de levantarlo) y le había exigido Tiempo de Historia.

Mientras hurgaba el desayuno que ella había empujado bajo su nariz, Tony casi había esperado que un gato negro de ojos verdes saltara sobre la mesa y le exigiera sin pronunciar una sola palabra que renunciara a su tocino. El pensamiento envió una punzada agridulce a través de su pecho cerca de su reactor de arco. Al recordar aquello, no pudo comer nada debido al nudo en su garganta.

Pepper había observado y esperado, cuestionándole sobre la noche anterior y sobre Loki, desviando sus inflexiones.

« _Solo estoy durmiendo la resaca_ », le había dicho ante su preocupada expresión. « _¿Por qué debería importarme el Dios de la Estupidez_?».

Pero ella había respondido, tan tranquila y contundente como siempre: _«No sé por qué, pero obviamente te importa_ _»._

Así que Tony le había contado: su larga y parcialmente ebria conversación con un extrañamente inseguro Loki, su noche juntos —« _De verdad_ , no necesito los sórdidos detalles, gracias...»—, el malentendido de Tony y luego el malentendido de Loki de ese malentendido.

Finalmente, Pepper apartó los anteojos de entre sus dientes y los situó sobre la mesa con un _clic_ que resonó en el tenso silencio. La silla crujió mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás.

—No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto —resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia el techo—, pero creo que Loki realmente _siente_ algo por ti.

— _Siente algo por mí_ —repitió Tony con una mueca y una ceja arqueada como insinuando _oh, por favor_.

La arruga entre las cejas de Pepper se profundizó y frunció los labios, dándole una mirada poco impresionada.

—¿No crees? —preguntó ella secamente.

—¡Demonios, no lo sé! —exhaló Tony—. Seguir su ánimo es como montar un subibaja. —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia su ahora frío plato de huevos a medio comer.

—Es de Loki de quien estamos hablando. La estabilidad no está incluida.

Tony farfulló entre dientes. Con mayor razón era desastroso para los dos estar juntos; Tony no era exactamente estable.

—La cosa con Loki —dijo Pepper suavemente, inclinándose sobre la mesa para captar la mirada de Tony—, es que no siempre puedes confiar en lo que dice. Las cosas que dice son confusas y contradictorias; dice que no quiere verte de nuevo y después dice algo sobre _no_ ser una aventura de una noche. Así que... escucha sus acciones, no sus palabras.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿Como golpearme contra una pared?

—Como —continuó Pepper, silenciando a Tony con una mirada—, dormir contigo y luego enojarse cuando te ve con otra muj-er, alguien más.

El ceño fruncido de Tony se intensificó, pero...

—Él no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera si no le interesaras en cierta medida —dijo Pepper—. Me parece que siente algo por ti y no sabe cómo manejarlo.

Una pizca de tensión desapareció de los hombros de Tony mientras reflexionaba sobre esto. Y sin embargo...

«¿No _sabe cómo manejarlo_? _Entonces, ¿cómo diablos debería manejarlo yo_?».

—Eso o estás analizando esto más de la cuenta —murmuró Tony— y simplemente está jodiendo conmigo. En más de un sentido. —Sus labios se arquearon con ironía ante el mal juego de palabras.

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo tienes bien merecido.

Tony reunió la energía suficiente para mirarla intensamente. La sonrisa de Pepper se tornó compungida.

—¿Pero y si tengo razón? —indicó ella apaciblemente—. Piensa en ello. ¡Tienes la increíble oportunidad de ser una influencia positiva para un _supervillano_!

Tony aún se sentía poco impresionado con el término «supervillano», pero Pepper tenía razón.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Estoy insinuando que necesitas levantar tu trasero y encontrarlo antes de que haga algo estúpido.

* * *

Loki sonrió tímidamente por encima del borde de su copa de vino, manteniendo su postura y actitud calculadoramente relajada y despreocupada mientras catalogaba a cada minuto cada acción y reacción del hombre acorazado en el otro extremo de la mesa. Estaba terriblemente intrigado por el plan que Víctor seguía insinuando, pero este era un juego de ajedrez, de mente a mente, de movimiento por movimiento, y Loki sabía bien que no debía dejar que toda su curiosidad se expusiera. Así que aguardó pacientemente hasta la cena y a la charla con su alguna vez aliado, manteniendo su mente despejada de _—Tony Stark_ — algún distractor inconveniente. Solo cuando gran parte de su comida desapareció y su copa estuvo medio vacía, Loki hizo la pregunta que había estado en el primer plano de sus pensamientos durante toda la velada.

—Entonces, Víctor —dijo Loki, bajando su copa con un tintineo y girando el tallo de cristal entre su pulgar e índice—, ¿antes mencionaste algo sobre una fuente alternativa de energía?

—Sí —respondió Doom, y cuando inclinó la cabeza justo lo necesario las sombras de su capucha cayeron sobre sus ojos y oscurecieron incluso esa pequeña ventanilla del escrutinio de Loki—. Como dije, es de una naturaleza que debe interesarte profundamente.

Loki golpeteó ligeramente su labio inferior con su dedo mientras consideraba esto.

—Entonces, ¿es de naturaleza mágica? —reflexionó.

Doom rio entre dientes y su risa resonó extraña desde su máscara. Loki mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, odiando cuán expuesto se sentía junto al hombre enmascarado, cada contorno de sus rasgos se encontraba expuesto al escrutinio y disección donde las de Doom estaban escondidas. Pensó entonces en Tony, en su voz y en cómo el humano era tan honesto y expresivo que Loki podía leer su ánimo, incluso detrás de _su_ máscara de metal. Ese pensamiento clavó un dolor en su pecho que se dijo era ira amarga.

—Diría que es la unión entre magia y ciencia —respondió Doom—. Pero el mismísimo combustible es, supongo, mágico en esencia.

Loki permitió que su interés se reflejara en la más tenue elevación de su ceja.

Doom cruzó las manos sobre la mesa delante de él y se movió lo suficiente para que la luz cayera a través de sus ojos, que brillaban ahora con emoción y algo... perverso.

—Una fuente de energía continua —dijo—, que mi magia puede aprovechar. Casi como una batería viviente.

Algo en su tono disparó una advertencia en la mente de Loki. Las sombras en el contorno de su visión parecían moverse, pero cuando Loki miró por encima de su hombro no vio nada. « _¿Estoy siendo paranoico?»_ , se preguntó.

No. Con Doom nunca se era «paranoico», solo precavido en exceso.

Loki se enderezó en su asiento y se volvió hacia Doom.

—¿Ah, sí? —prosiguió—. Dime más.

—En realidad estaba pensando en brindarte una... _demostración_.

Entonces Loki escuchó ese silbido, ese tartamudeo detonador y siseante que había llegado a temer y se dio cuenta que Doom había tenido otra pieza de ajedrez escondida todo el tiempo bajo la manga. En un parpadeo estuvo de pie, tratando de invocar su magia, pero las sombras se movieron y lo envolvieron. Dedos como garras se cerraron sobre su garganta.

—¡Víctor! —La súplica jadeante cayó de sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

El dolor floreció bajo aquellos dedos blancos huesudos y un hedor dulzón a carne quemada llenó el aire. Peor aún que el dolor abrasador era el tirón familiar pero aterrador en su alma, y pataleó y gritó cuando el pánico estalló como una supernova detrás de sus ojos.

Tenía que recordar... había algo... algo había asustado a la criatura la última vez.

Por una vez, Loki estuvo agradecido de ser un jotun mientras dejaba a la capa de hielo formarse en su piel. La criatura gimió y voló hacia atrás, apartándose, liberando su agarre sobre Loki, quien se quedó sin aliento y cayó al suelo en un montón de extremidades temblorosas y escuálidas. Invocó su decaída magia nuevamente y sollozó de frustración cuando no pudo organizar sus vertiginosos pensamientos lo suficiente como para invocar un hechizo de teletransportación.

Loki trató de levantarse, pero sus brazos y piernas habían olvidado cómo funcionar. El clon del Jinete flotaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, y entonces las botas de Doom llenaron su visión. Loki reunió tanto veneno como pudo en su mirada mientras levantaba la vista.

—¿E-entonces yo soy t-tu «batería», c-cierto? —resopló a través de su magullada garganta y su mandíbula demasiado débil para moverse correctamente—. ¿U-un-un hechicero inmortal?

Doom agarró un puñado de la túnica de Loki y lo levantó, presionando su espalda contra la pared cuando el dios se desplomó como un muñeco de trapo. El aire parecía crujir con energía alrededor de Doom. Los párpados de Loki se cerraron y luego se abrieron.

—Lamento esto, querido.

Loki no tenía energía para burlarse.

—Víctor —murmuró. Su voz sonaba lejana incluso para él. Forzó sus labios en una sonrisa torcida mientras posaba una temblorosa mano sobre el frío metal de la máscara de Doom.

—Y-yo podría darte p-poder sin ne-ecesidad de todo esto. ¿No podemos llegar a a-algún acuerdo?

Se aseguró de que la curva de su sonrisa fuera evidente para que Doom entendiera claramente su significado. « _Supongo que tengo algo por los hombres en armadura de metal_ », hubiera dicho si hablar no requiriera tanto esfuerzo.

Una mano de metal se presionó contra la mejilla de Loki en una burla de afecto, y la otra se extendió sobre su pecho, aplastándolo contra la pared y manteniéndolo en pie.

—Oh, Loki, Loki —dijo Doom suavemente, dulcemente—. ¿Qué crees que tienes que no puedo simplemente _quitarte_? —La mano en la mejilla de Loki se deslizó hasta curvarse alrededor de su herida garganta y _se cerró_.

Loki jadeó y arañó la mano enguantada, ojos muy abiertos y fijos en Doom, que lo observaba fríamente y calmadamente. Puntos negros invadieron su visión y Doom continuó _aprentando_.

Mientras Loki perdía la consciencia, rostros flotaron en el contorno de su visión, rostros que asoció con calidez y seguridad: su madre, su hermano... y Tony.

* * *

—En serio, J.A.R.V.I.S., ¿qué tan difícil es rastrear al único Gigante de Hielo en la Tierra? ¿Un hechicero destructivo y además Gigante de Hielo enano? —Tony hizo una pausa para pensar en ello y su agarre se afianzó contra el teclado—. Espera, no abandonó la Tierra, ¿cierto? —« _Oh Dios, ¿y si lo hizo?»._ Tony se preguntó si podría convencer a Thor para que lo dejara usar el Bifrost.

—Es poco probable, señor —respondió J.A.R.V.I.S. en esa voz agradable y paciente que hoy sonaba un poco condescendiente—. Pero su magia tiene un rastro distintivo, y fui capaz de rastrearla hasta hace unas horas. Luego la señal desapareció.

Tony mordió el extremo de un bolígrafo y miró hacia la nada mientras pensaba, catalogando cada desastrosa posibilidad.

—¿Dónde estaba justo antes de que la señal desapareciera? —preguntó.

—En Latveria, señor. En las inmediaciones del castillo de Víctor von Doom.

Tony frunció el ceño y maldijo entre dientes. Lo último que necesitaba era a Doom jodiéndo con la cabeza de Loki.

—¿Señor?

Tony regresó de vuelta al presente.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy detectando otra señal de energía distintiva en la misma región. Parece ser el Jinete, señor.

A Tony no le gustó hacia donde se dirigía todo esto. Saltó de su silla.

* * *

Tan absorto como Thor estaba mientras veía Las Kardashians, no pudo evitar levantar la mirada cuando Tony irrumpió en la habitación vistiendo su armadura, casco bajo el brazo y una mirada sombría en su rostro.

—Tú —gruñó Tony.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Nos vamos a Latveria.

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero yo AMO a esta Pepper... ¿Y Thor viendo Las Kardashians?... jajaja nunca dejaré de reírme de ello XD.

Nos estamos leyendo en unos días. De nuevo, ¡gracias por los favoritos y por los reviews! :3


	19. En evidencia

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **En evidencia  
**

Era una lección de paciencia, ver la tierra pasar debajo de él, arrastrándose centímetro a centímetro. Desde esta altura, los edificios eran juguetes, las personas hormigas, como un diorama de cartón al que podía aplastar con su pie.

Tony se preguntó si esto era lo que Loki y Thor veían cada vez que miraban hacia Midgard; personas y lugares tan pequeños, tan frágiles y tan jodidamente insignificantes. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y decidió no pensar en ello.

Aunque, podría usar esta distracción, ya que incluso el Quinjet se estaba moviendo _demasiado despacio_. Sus manos estaban pegajosas dentro de su traje de acero, haciendo que sus guanteletes se pegaran y deslizaran contra su piel de maneras incómodas.

Gracias a Dios por el piloto automático. Tony estaba demasiado nervioso como para conducir en línea recta, y más aún para pilotar esta maldita cosa hasta Europa.

Flexionó los dedos, se estiró y se removió en su asiento hasta que se dio cuenta de que Thor lo estaba observando.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Thor. Tony siguió la línea de su visión y se dio cuenta de que estaba refiriéndose al contenedor atado a su costado.

—Una precaución —dijo Tony, arqueando los labios en una sonrisa sombría—. Esperemos que no lo necesitemos.

El ceño de Thor se frunció, pero asintió.

—Te lo agradezco, sabes —dijo. Su voz parecía ruidosa por encima del zumbido del motor.

—¿Hmn?

—Por decirme que mi hermano está en peligro y por acompañarme. —La suave sonrisa de Thor se tornó sombría mientras añadía—: Nuestros hermanos en armas no son siempre tan comprensivos cuando se trata de Loki.

Tony asintió, más que todo porque no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Thor si supiera que se había acostado con su hermano menor. Tragó saliva y decidió que lo que Thor no sabía podía tornarlo peligrosamente enojado.

Asumió que la conversación había terminado y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Sin embargo, aún sentía el peso de la mirada de Thor y se giró de nuevo, renuente. Ahora, Thor estaba observándolo con una mirada pensativa, casi calculadora que Tony estaba seguro debía haber aprendido de Loki.

—No estás viniendo solo para ayudarme, ¿cierto? —preguntó el dios, con una voz tan suave como Tony nunca la había escuchado—. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

Tony tragó saliva y se volvió para mirar de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

—Solo estoy tratando de hacer bien las cosas, Thor —murmuró.

Thor le observó un momento más, pero no hizo más preguntas.

Tony esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Thor levantó el Mjolnir y, en todos los sentidos, parecía listo para cargarse de frente el castillo de Doomstadt* . El suspiro de Tony resonó dentro de su casco, y agarró Thor por el codo.

—Thor —dijo—. No.

El enorme rubio guerrero parpadeó como un cachorro confundido.

—¿No?

—No. —Dios santo, si esta era la idea de diplomacia de Thor, entonces entendía por qué Loki seguía haciendo tonterías—. Doom puede ser un psicópata malvado, pero es un psicópata malvado que resulta ser el rey de Latveria. Por mucho que me _encantaría_ simplemente entrar y romperle su cara de metal, necesitamos al menos _tratar_ de evitar iniciar una guerra.

Thor parpadeó ante la solicitud, pero asintió y bajó el Mjolnir.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones?

—No lo sé. Supongo que simplemente nos colamos por una ventana o algo así. —De verdad, debió haber pensado en esto.

El rostro de Thor se prensó en una mueca.

—De la manera cobarde.

Tony miró fríamente al dios pero sabía que no podía ver detrás de su máscara.

—Creo que la palabra que buscas es «eficiente».

Thor suspiró pero no dijo nada.

—De todos modos, J.A.R.V.I.S. nos consiguió los planos del edificio. El laboratorio está en el sótano, y conociendo a Doom, ahí es, uh, donde probablemente encontraremos a Loki.

Apretó los dientes y fingió no advertir la furia de Thor. _«No pienses en ello_ —se dijo _—. Solo finge que no tienes idea de lo que eso significa»._

—Bien entonces —dijo simplemente para disipar el agobiante silencio—. Let's go!*

Thor parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Let's... vámonos.

* * *

A los cinco minutos, Tony y Thor tuvieron su primer encuentro con un Doombot.

Y fue un simple encuentro. El robot los miró huecamente a través del suelo de mármol, y Thor le devolvió la mirada con una mano en el Mjolnir. Tony contuvo el aliento y los observó a ambos.

Tras un largo momento de intensa nada, Thor se humedeció los labios y se inclinó hacia a Tony.

—No está atacando —dijo. La arruga entre sus cejas se profundizó, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el Doombot y su mano en el Mjolnir.

 _«Sí, maravillosa observación, Thor»._

—Estados Unidos está en paz con Latveria —le recordó Tony—. Dudo que los Doombots amenacen esa paz sin las órdenes de Doom. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de manera insegura—. Con suerte, esto hará las cosas más fáciles para nosotros.

—¿Y secuestrar a Loki no es un acto de guerra? —gruñó Thor, lanzándole otra fría mirada al Doombot más cercano.

—Loki no es estadounidense.

Thor parpadeó.

—Yo tampoco —dijo.

—No _eras_ —le corrigió Tony—. Desde que te uniste a los Vengadores, te has convertido en un ciudadano estadounidense oficial. Mazel tov.

Thor volvió a parpadear. Dos veces. El robot continuó mirándolos, amenazadoramente inmóvil.

—Está bien, solo... solo recuerda que _Loki_ es la prioridad aquí. Podemos encargarnos de Doom después.

La arruga en el ceño de Thor se profundizó, pero asintió. Tony dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y reacomodó el contenedor a su costado.

—Está bien, grandote —dijo con una bravuconería que no sentía—. Momento para una lección de confianza. —Palmeó el brazo del dios y Thor le dio una mirada de soslayo—. Actúa como si fuera normal que estuvieras aquí y todo el mundo asumirá que es así. —Tony ajustó sus hombros y pasó de largo al Doombot sin siquiera darle un segundo vistazo. Solo esperaba que esta teoría también funcionara en robots asesinos.

Thor suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, pero lo siguió sin hacer comentarios. La mirada del robot los siguió, pero el propio robot no lo hizo.

Hasta ahora, todo bien.

* * *

El sigilo definitivamente no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Thor, pero de alguna manera lograron llegar hasta el laboratorio de Doom sin ninguna dificultad. Thor parecía bastante satisfecho con este logro, pero Tony sabía que nunca nada era tan sencillo. Tenía la sensación de que todo estaba a punto de irse a la mierda.

La suave exhalación de: _«¡Dioses!»_ junto a él fue el primer indicio de que algo andaba mal. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, Tony se preguntó por qué los dioses se usarían a ellos mismos para sus blasfemias, pero entonces decidió que esa era una pregunta para otro momento.

Observó la expresión afligida de Thor y luego siguió su línea de visión.

Tony por poco no lo vio en medio del revoltijo de tubos y cables, pero ahí estaba Loki, empequeñecido por la maquinaria y dispuesto como si estuviera durmiendo. Un tubo en su garganta estaba bombeando oxígeno a sus pulmones, y las sombras bajo sus ojos eran oscuras contra su pálida y casi translúcida piel.

En algún lugar dentro de su casco, J.A.R.V.I.S. le recordó a Tony que respirara.

—Hermano. —Más un jadeo que una palabra o un susurro.

Tony observó a Thor y esperó a que la carnicería comenzara. En lugar de ello, el Mjolnir resbaló de la mano del dios hacia el suelo con un golpe seco y Thor se cernió sobre Loki, manos extendidas hacia su hermano, pero suspendidas en el aire; ojos azules dilatados, muy abiertos y perdidos, como los de un niño.

Tony se arrastró a su lado y esperó.

—Por Yggdrasil, hermano —murmuró Thor—. ¿Qué te hizo ese demonio?

Inmóvil, Tony esperó y...

Ahí.

Los ojos de Thor se entornaron, resplandecieron azules y feroces mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños. Levantó el Mjolnir.

—Thor.

—¡Lo voy a _matar_!

— _Thor_.

El dios miró a Tony.

—Loki es la prioridad —le recordó Tony—. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí y conseguirle atención médica. Doom puede esperar.

Matar a Doom era increíblemente tentador, pero más que nada, en este momento, Tony quería arrancar los cables y tubos que sobresalían de Loki como apéndices alienígenas. Más que nada, quería ver esos ojos abiertos, tener a Loki burlándose y llamándolo idiota, diciéndole que todo esto era simplemente otra broma.

Que estaba bien.

«Oh Dios, por favor, deja que esté bien».

Thor miró a Tony, ojos dolidos y desamparados mientras asentía y daba un paso atrás. Tony se inclinó sobre Loki en su lugar y trató de emplear la mejor forma de liberar a su– de liberar a _Loki_ de este lío, aunque hubiera sido de ayuda si pudiera recordar cómo pensar.

—Mierda —murmuró, envolviendo una mano delicada y de dedos largos en la suya y arrancando agujas de las venas de Loki, una a la vez, maldiciéndose por la forma en que sus dedos temblaban. Se sentía desconcertantemente íntimo el ver a Loki así, débil y frágil, pestañas largas, oscuras e inmóviles contra esas mejillas demasiado pálidas. Tony sintió algo entre un dolor y una calidez brotando cerca de su reactor de arco mientras observaba el rostro de Loki, suave, tranquilo y joven de una manera en la que nunca lo había estado despierto, y en ese momento pudo entender la ternura y protección que Thor sentía hacia su problemático hermano. No se dio cuenta de la forma en que su mano detenía su toque demasiado tiempo en la mano de Loki, o la manera en que su pulgar frotaba círculos suaves a través de los nudillos del dios.

Tony cogió la otra mano de Loki y se preparó para extraer el siguiente grupo de agujas, cuando—

—Esa tal vez no sea la mejor idea. A menos, por supuesto, que _quieras_ matarlo.

La voz era oscura y refinada, y definitivamente no era la de Thor.

Tony cerró los ojos y reprimió un gemido. Liberó la mano de Loki y se volvió con los puños apretados para mirar fríamente a Víctor von Doom, que ahora estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con su cuerpo revestido de acero y con una capucha verde y una túnica —de verdad, ¿qué pasaba con los autoproclamados supervillanos y el color verde?— y mirando a Tony, de hombre enmascarado a hombre enmascarado. Al lado y detrás de él, robots de ojos muertos permanecían en vigilia silenciosa.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Thor a través de dientes apretados, sus nudillos estaban blancos alrededor de su Mjolnir.

—Sí —escupió Tony, sorprendido por la intensidad de su propia ira—. ¿No es el momento para la explicación del villano?

—¿Villano? —repitió Doom, sonando entre ofendido y divertido—. ¿No son ustedes quienes están merodeando e irrumpiendo en mi casa?

—¡Tú secuestraste a mi hermano! —casi rugió Thor.

—¿Secuestrar? —Rio Doom—. Tu hermano vino por su propia voluntad. Difícilmente llamaría a eso «secuestrar».

—Lo es si no te puedes _ir_ —murmuró Tony.

Doom los escudriñó en silencio durante un largo momento.

—Entonces llévenselo —dijo despreocupadamente—. Tengo lo que necesito, y aunque disfruto del silencio, el mundo es un lugar mucho más... _aburrido_ sin Loki. No los detendré.

Tony y Thor intercambiaron miradas de soslayo.

—Desafortunadamente —continuó Doom—, esas máquinas son lo único que mantienen a Loki con vida mientras el Jinete continúa extrayendo su magia. Una pena, realmente.

Tony tragó saliva y se enderezó.

—Bien —dijo—. Entonces, ¿dónde está el Jinete?

Doom inclinó la cabeza, y Tony sintió más de lo que sus ojos vieron sobre él.

—Oh, imagino que en algún lugar del edificio, señor Stark —respondió Doom—. Pero eso nos lleva a otro punto interesante. Yo estaba preparado para _su_ ira. —Doom señaló a Thor con un movimiento de su enguantada mano—. Pero no para la tuya.

Tony sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—¿Y? —rechinó entre dientes.

—Oh, nada —respondió Doom—. Simplemente estoy... _intrigado_ , es todo, considerando que te arriesgaste a crear un problema diplomático por alguien que creía que era tu enemigo. ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a arriesgar una Tercera Guerra Mundial por él?

Tony no dijo nada, pero podía sentir la mirada de Thor, ojos azules e intensos, deletreando las mismas preguntas que Doom le estaba insinuando.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Doom rio entre dientes y se volvió para marcharse.

—Te lo dejo, entonces —dijo por encima del hombro—. Feliz cacería.

Los Doombots siguieron su estela, pies de metal tintineando contra suelo de piedra. Finalmente, sus pasos se desvanecieron y el único sonido fue el zumbido mecánico de la máquina respirando por Loki.

—J.A.R.V.I.S. —dijo Tony ante aquella quietud—. Localiza al Jinete.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Fue la respuesta del autómata. Un plano del castillo cubrió su visión, mientras Thor lo observaba y esperaba.

—Tercer piso —le dijo Tony tras un momento, expresión sombría bajo su máscara de metal. Desenganchó el contenedor de su cinturón, obligándose a no mirar a Loki de nuevo o a reconocer la preocupación que sentía por dejarlo solo—. Es hora de patear el culo de un Jinete.

* * *

*Doomstadt: para quienes no lo sepan, es la capital de Latveria.

*Let's go: En el fic original, Tony dice esto en español. Yo decidí entonces traducirlo al contrario xD.

Eso es todo por ahora amigas/os, ya nos acercamos a los últimos capítulos así que espero que continúen ahí. Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews y sus favoritos, y si ven algún error o tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejármelo saber.

Cuídense :)


	20. ¡Al rescate!

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **¡Al rescate!**

En el tercer piso, Tony observó cada sombra que se inclinaba por el suelo, apenas atreviéndose a parpadear. Cada rincón oscuro parecía tener un par de ojos siniestros y manos pálidas y huesudas, y con frecuencia tuvo que recordarse respirar. A su lado, la postura y los pasos de Thor resonaban como los suyos.

La sangre de Tony zumbaba en sus venas con una emoción que se situaba en algún lugar entre la feroz alegría y el terror que le recordaba volar y las carreras de autos, y que había llegado a amar y a desear. Irónicamente, se sentía más vivo en estos momentos, cuando su vida estaba en mayor peligro, y por el brillo en sus ojos, para Thor también era igual. Tony se preguntó si esto era lo que _realmente_ separaba a los supuestos superhéroes y villanos de la población general: la constante necesidad de perseguir momentos de estupidez indeleble y su falta de precaución, que la mayoría de las personas confundía con valentía.

Los Vengadores ciertamente nunca podrían ser acusados de pensar las cosas en exceso.

Tony imaginó a Loki burlándose y llamándole idiota, y su tenue sonrisa se tornó amarga. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía Loki o si estaba seguro solo en el laboratorio, y se dio cuenta de que esta persecución no era tan divertida después de todo.

Thor lo vio primero.

—Ahí.

El deslizamiento apenas perceptible de negro sobre negro, el jirón de humo familiar que onduló cerca de una esquina, más adelante.

Entonces, Tony lo escuchó, el siseo tartamudeante como una fuga de vapor. El latido de su corazón palpitó en sus oídos.

—Síguelo —dijo Tony, dándole a los planos otro vistazo—. Giraré del otro lado para que podamos flanquearlo.

Thor asintió y corrió por el pasillo, capa y cabello ondeando tras él mientras Tony zanjó la curva más cercana.

Tony levantó el contenedor en su mano y el sudor cubriendo sus palmas hizo que sus guanteletes se deslizaran y se pegaran incómodamente contra su piel. Cuando escuchó más adelante el siseo tartamudeante, se agachó en un rincón y esperó, con una mano lista sobre el gatillo del contenedor.

Parpadeó el sudor de sus ojos. Pensó en Loki y exhaló un tembloroso suspiro.

—Más te vale que aprecies esto, bastardo —murmuró.

El siseo aumentó y un jirón de humo se arrastró hacia él. Tenía que sincronizar esto perfectamente...

Tony salió de su rincón y apuntó hacia la humeante e inexpresiva criatura, solo para saltar sorprendido mientras un gran rugido anunciaba la presencia de Thor. Tony vislumbró el cabello rubio por encima de la indefinida forma del Jinete, y luego un martillo balanceándose dividió el humo. El Jinete chilló y Tony maldijo, apartando su dedo del gatillo.

Entonces el Jinete, ileso incluso del poderoso Mjolnir, giró hacia Thor.

—¡Retrocede! —gritó Tony. Thor se tambaleó hacia atrás a tiempo para evitar las manos como garras del Jinete, pero se vio obligado retroceder aún más cuando cada golpe del Mjolnir oscilaba inofensivamente a través del humo. Tony vio la mirada exaltada de Thor y maldijo entre dientes.

—¡No funciona! —gritó Thor, y Tony nuevamente aplaudió su perspicacia para lo obvio. Frunció los labios y siguió al Jinete persiguiendo a Thor, dedo índice descansando nuevamente sobre el gatillo del contenedor.

—Thor, escúchame —gritó Tony por encima de los chillidos y siseos ensordecedores del Jinete—. Necesito que te tires al suelo. ¡Ahora!

—¡Tony, yo—!

—¡ _Ahora,_ Thor!

El Dios del Trueno de seis pies de altura cayó al suelo, extremidades extendidas y rostro presionándose contra la piedra. Tony apretó el gatillo.

Nitrógeno líquido roció desde el contenedor, congelándose al contacto con la criatura semi-corpórea. El humo negro se mezcló con el vapor blanco, y los chillidos furiosos del Jinete se volvieron trastornados y doloridos. Cuando Tony soltó el gatillo, Thor se incorporó sobre una rodilla y balanceó el Mjolnir hasta la criatura con sus dos manos. Lo que quedó del Jinete se hizo añicos en un rocío de polvo congelado.

El contenedor cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y Thor observó a Tony con admiración.

—Solo una precaución, ¿eh? —jadeó, sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa irónica.

—Sí —dijo Tony con una risa trémula—. Supongo que a veces vale la pena ser un nerd.

Thor sonrió, aunque Tony dudaba que hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho.

* * *

—Ya falta poco, querido —murmuró Doom, sonriendo sombríamente hacia un todavía silencioso Loki. Digitó de memoria una combinación de botones en la máquina a la izquierda del dios; un gabinete se abrió y una bandeja de frascos se deslizó a la vista.

—No tengo ningún deseo de enfrentarme a la famosa ira de tu hermano.

Cogió la bandeja y se volvió para mirar a Loki por última vez. Tenía un jet privado esperando para llevarle lejos de Latveria y de un par de dioses nórdicos vengativos. Solo por unos cuantos días.

—Hasta la próxima.

* * *

Los ojos de Tony estaban irritados de tanto mirar fijamente, y de nuevo se sintió agradecido por el piloto automático. Según las leyes del tiempo, de alguna manera, el viaje de vuelta parecía ser más rápido; pero el saber que Loki estaba en la parte de atrás, inconsciente y apenas respirando, no hizo el viaje de regreso más fácil para sus nervios.

El recuerdo de la liberación de Loki de aquellas máquinas todavía estaba fresco en su mente, y recordó el alivio que había sentido en su alma al sentir el débil aleteo del pulso de Loki bajo sus dedos.

Tony miró sobre su hombro hacia la parte de atrás, donde Thor montaba vigilia sobre el otro dios.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

Thor frunció el ceño hacia su hermano, una larga y pálida mano se sostenía en la suya.

—Igual.

Tony asintió, queriendo decir algo más pero sin saber qué.

—¿Tony?

—¿Sí?

Una pausa capciosa, y luego:

—¿Cómo sabías que Loki necesitaba nuestra ayuda en primer lugar?

Tony se encogió. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Thor comenzara a sospechar, pero deseó que Doom no hubiera comenzado a formular todas las malditas preguntas correctas.

—Ya te dije —dijo de manera apacible, con neutralidad—. J.A.R.V.I.S. me lo dijo—

—¿Pero por qué J.A.R.V.I.S incluso estaba _buscando_ a Loki en primer lugar?

Tony sintió la mirada de Thor perforando su cabeza. Resistió el impulso de retorcerse.

—Tony —dijo Thor, su tono era más duro que antes, pero todavía era —por suerte— amigable—. He inquirido suficientes mentiras y verdades a medias de parte de mi hermano. No te haces ningún favor escondiéndome la verdad.

Tony tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Mira, Thor —dijo—. No estoy «escondiéndote la verdad». Solo estoy... Las cosas se han complicado entre Loki y yo desde todo el, ya sabes, incidente del gato. Yo... realmente no estoy seguro de cómo responderte. —Levantó unos cuantos granos de polvo del tablero de mando.

Sonidos de pasos y después Thor estaba en el perímetro de su visión. Situó una mano en la parte de atrás del asiento de Tony y se inclinó para observar a su nervioso amigo.

—Inténtalo —dijo. Sonrió, pero había un indicio de frialdad en su expresión.

—Tú, uh... tú realmente deberías permanecer sentado, Thor—

—Tony.

—... Está bien. —Tony consideró estrellar el avión solo para finalizar esta conversación. Se aclaró la garganta y miró en dirección de Thor, pero evitó el contacto visual—. Tú... te enteraste de toda la situación de rehenes del otro día, ¿cierto?

—En efecto —respondió Thor lentamente.

Que sea lo que Dios quiera.

—Bueno... Es posible que Loki y yo hayamos, uh... —Tony hizo un movimiento vago, suspendido con su mano. Se aclaró la garganta—. Es posible que hayamos dormido juntos. Por favor, no me hagas daño.

Tony se tensó, esperando un rugido de furia y el impacto de un martillo o un puño contra su cráneo. Todo lo que obtuvo fue tenso silencio, que, en cierto modo, fue peor. Finalmente, Tony reunió el valor para mirar a Thor a los ojos. El rostro del dios estaba severo, pero pensativo.

—¿Por qué te haría daño? —preguntó.

Tony parpadeó.

—¿Por qué—? Bueno, eres su hermano mayor, ¿no?

Una sonrisa torcida dividió el rostro de Thor.

—Él difícilmente es una tímida doncella, Tony —exhaló—. Créeme, pudo ser —y _ha sido_ — mucho peor. —Thor hizo una mueca y miró hacia el cielo.

Tony guardó silencio por un momento para procesar esto.

—Um, ¿gracias?

Thor se cruzó de brazos y miró a Tony de nuevo.

—Así que entonces, ¿qué significa él para ti?

Tony tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ojalá supiera.

Thor lo miró por un momento más. Tras un tiempo, sus labios se arquearon en algún pensamiento personal.

—Creo que sí lo sabes —dijo—. O no habrías arriesgado —¿cómo dijo Doom?— «Una Tercera Guerra Mundial» por él.

Thor palmeó el hombro de Tony y se giró para regresar hacia donde Loki.

—Ah, ¿y, Tony? —Su mano se demoró demasiado tiempo y sus dedos se hundieron demasiado para ser un gesto completamente amigable—. Si le haces daño... —se interrumpió significativamente, amenazadoramente.

—Sí —respondió Tony tímidamente—. Sí, lo sé.

Aunque, era probable que tuviera que temer más de parte Loki en este asunto. Thor se rio y soltó el hombro de Tony.

Tony agradeció a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchándole el que hubiera logrado sobrevivir a esta conversación.

* * *

Loki estaba seguro de que estaba gritando. Sus oídos zumbaban con el sonido y su garganta se sentía en carne viva. Pero no podía sentir sus labios o su lengua o cualquier parte de su cuerpo, por lo que «seguro» probablemente no era la mejor palabra. Estaba flotando en un mar blanco, negro, de todos los colores y de ningún color... flotando, nadando y ahogándose.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba respirando.

El pánico creció donde sabía estaba su pecho, aunque sus entrañas se sentían vacías, huecas y ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener un pecho _para_ sentir.

Algo —todo— era incorrecto. Alguien, de alguna manera, había cruzado los cables en su cerebro. Podía saborear la elasticidad de un colchón bajo él, podía oír los remolinos de color a su alrededor y podía ver la vibración del sonido detrás de sus párpados.

Estaba seguro de que estaba gritando... o de que al menos lo haría si pudiera.

Tras vidas de confusa nada, Loki registró una nueva sensación, el roce de algo, como piel sobre piel. Dedos, comprendió con esfuerzo. Frío helado contra su mejilla. Se estaba ahogando y quemando a la vez y no podía, quería—

Una nueva vibración de sonido, esta vez en sus oídos, gracias a las Nornas, y sintió partes de su podrido cerebro realineándose, finalmente, por fin.

« _Ayúdame_ —quería decir—. _¡No puedo respirar! El fuego me quema y el humo me está asfixiando, asfixiando, asfixiando...»_

Otro sonido. Familiar, dos sílabas. Un nombre.

 _Su_ nombre.

Otra pieza encajó en su lugar y reconoció los sonidos de «Lo» y «ki» y recordó cómo encajaban juntos para _crearlo_.

Otro roce de dedos, esta vez contra su frente. Agua goteó por sus entradas. Sudor, se dio cuenta. Su piel picaba tanto que quemaba. Se sentía como si lo hubieran vuelto del revés.

—Loki.

Su nombre, después más sonidos. Sus oídos tardaron años en traducir: « _puedes»_ y « _escucharme»_. Una pregunta.

Sintió regresar el resto de su ser, y se dio cuenta que sus labios se estaban moviendo y que sus ojos estaban abiertos. Pero no podía ver, y no podía inhalar suficiente aire para hablar.

Más piel contra piel, esta vez una palma en su mejilla, el roce de un pulgar hacia atrás y hacia adelante a través de su pómulo, sorprendentemente fresco. Repentinamente, recordó cómo era respirar, e inhaló una profunda, jadeante y rota respiración, ya que se había estado ahogando.

No se dio cuenta de que se había sentado hasta que hubo manos presionándolo hacia abajo. A Loki le maravilló cómo había olvidado lo que «abajo» significaba. Más agua —sudor— corría por su cuello y espalda, y sintió su cuerpo temblando, sus dientes tiritando.

Entonces parpadeó y sus ojos recordaron que eran los encargados de ver. Los colores se sacudían y daban vueltas, y Loki apretó los ojos hasta que su estómago dejó de agitarse.

—¿Loki?

Abrió los ojos y su cerebro registró « _Tony»_ antes de que los colores siquiera regresaran a sus formas correctas. Miró fijamente y se esforzó por concentrarse, observando las líneas de preocupación atenuándose en una sonrisa torcida en el rostro del humano. Los labios de Loki finalmente se detuvieron, y recordó cómo era tener control sobre su cuerpo.

Tenía fiebre, se dio cuenta, temblando y cubierto de sudor.

—Hola —murmuró Tony—. Qué bueno que te nos unas.

 _«Tony»_ trató de decir, pero todo lo que pronunció fueron sílabas sin sentido.

—No trates de hablar, solo... resiste, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony comenzó a desvanecerse, y las líneas y colores empezaron a doblarse y a hacerse borrosas. « _No te vayas_ », quiso decir Loki, pero su voz todavía no cooperaba.

Regresó a la nada.


	21. Sucumbir

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto esta vez. Las cosas se complicaron un poco y pues no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicar a esto :'(

* * *

 **Sucumbir**

Cuando Loki volvió a abrir los ojos, la luz del sol atravesó su vista con una claridad que había olvidado existía. Se obligó a sentarse, y los músculos de su estómago y de su brazo le dolieron y se sacudieron. Su... _sueño_ no debió ser uno reparador.

Observó la habitación, las líneas limpias y modernas del mobiliario espartano, y se dio cuenta de que todo le parecía familiar. La mansión Stark, su cerebro le informó. La habitación en la que había estado tras su último encuentro con el Jinete.

Hablando de eso...

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _Eso_ fue lo que sucedió. Frunció los labios, hundió sus largos dedos en las sábanas y sintió la rígida tela crujir. Oh, Víctor, Víctor, Víctor. Iba a lamentar incluso haber nacido.

Invocó su magia y suspiró cuando casi no sintió nada. Era prácticamente mortal en este momento, extraordinariamente vulnerable y de todos los lugares, se encontraba en casa de sus mayores enemigos. Sin embargo, sabía que aquí estaba más seguro de lo que jamás habría estado en casa de uno de sus supuestos aliados. Soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por su cabello, el cual estaba fibroso con sudor seco, y arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

De haber sido menos obstinado, Loki probablemente se hubiera detenido a reconsiderar su definición de la palabra «enemigo». Como lo era, permitió que las necesidades más apremiantes de su vejiga ocuparan toda su atención. Si recordaba correctamente, había un baño en la habitación contigua.

Se impulsó sobre sus pies. No esperó que el mundo se tambaleara treinta grados.

—Ay, dioses.

* * *

Pepper murmuraba para sí mientras sus dedos bailaban por su tableta. Se detuvo para frotar el nudo de tensión plegándose en su frente y suspiró mientras trataba de descifrar la mejor manera de lidiar con todo el—

Miró a Loki justo a tiempo para verlo balancearse y caer con un estruendo.

Pepper exhaló un fuerte suspiro y lanzó su tableta sobre las sábanas, rodeando la cama tan rápido como pudo con una falda entallada y tacones. Loki estaba tratando de sentarse, ojos grades y vidriosos. Pepper se agachó por él y lo revisó buscando alguna lesión.

Aparte de una que otra quemadura de alfombra y su orgullo herido, parecía estar bien. Relativamente, de todos modos.

 _Dios_ , ¿en que se había transformado su vida que todo esto parecía perfectamente normal?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Este era el tipo de cosas que le preguntabas a las personas que acaban de caer en sus traseros, incluso si dicho trasero pertenecía al Dios de la Travesura. Loki se estremeció y parpadeó, mirándola como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí. La observó fijamente durante un largo momento, cejas fruncidas en concentración y ojos especialmente desenfocados.

—Pepper —dijo finalmente, como respondiendo a alguna pregunta. Su voz sonaba un poco más fuerte que una escofina, y Pepper hizo una mueca de simpatía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo, firmemente y más lentamente. Contuvo una sonrisa ante la expresión aturdida de Loki.

—Oh —murmuró él distraídamente, rascándose la cabeza—. Sí, sí.

—Entonces, ¿tal vez deberías regresar a la cama?

Las cejas de Loki se fruncieron nuevamente. Levantó la vista y la observó.

—Tengo que hacer pis —dijo simplemente.

—Oh. —Pepper no estaba segura de qué otra manera responder a aquello—. Bien, eh...

Se mordió el labio y lo observó, vestido solo con un par de bóxers de Tony, piernas extendidas delante de él, y se preguntó cómo iba a transportarlo los pocos metros restantes. Echó un vistazo a la puerta.

—¿Por qué no dejas que busque a Thor o a T—?

— _No_.

Una mano en su muñeca, ojos verdes claros y dilatados.

—Está bien —dijo Pepper rápidamente, levantando sus manos con las palmas hacia afuera—. ¡Solo estoy tratando de ayudar!

Realmente necesitaba pedirle a Tony un aumento.

Loki suspiró y soltó su muñeca.

—Estaré bien, solo...

Él agarró el marco de la cama y se puso en pie. Pepper lo observaba de cerca, vio su rostro tornarse gris y lo vio tambalearse hacia atrás. Cogió su codo para sostenerlo, y él se detuvo con la palma de su mano en la pared. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Pepper suspiró y trató de no rodar los ojos. Dios o no, los hombres siempre eran demasiado orgullosos para pedir ayuda. Era bueno saber que algunas cosas eran iguales en la inmortalidad.

Lo guio hasta la puerta, un paso lento a la vez.

—Está bien —dijo mientras giraba el pomo—, aquí es donde termina mi ayuda.

Pepper hizo una seña hacia el inodoro, y Loki parpadeó y asintió. Lo vio tambalearse en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejándola entreabierta por si necesitaba algo.

* * *

Pepper asomó la cabeza en una habitación a unas cuantas puertas de Loki. Tony y Thor levantaron la vista de su juego de Mario Kart.

—Está despierto. —Hubo otro rotundo estrépito en la habitación de Loki. La mujer hizo una mueca—. Más o menos.

* * *

Los azulejos se sentían fríos contra su mejilla. Los últimos minutos fueron manchados y granulados, pero recordaba estar enfermo y «de rodillas ante el trono de porcelana», como lo llamaría Tony. Debía moverse, lo sabía, pero el mundo giraba cuando lo intentaba y los azulejos se sentían bien contra su piel febril.

Un golpe y luego:

—¿Loki?

Una voz masculina.

La línea de luz a través del piso se amplió y luego allí estaba el calor de un cuerpo arrodillándose a su lado. Una mano callosa sobre su hombro y luego en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—¿Tony? —dijo Loki, arrastrando las palabras.

—No, Loki. Soy yo.

Escudriñó la oscura forma arriba de él y observó el largo cabello rubio derramarse sobre un hombro macizo. Cerró los ojos y gimió.

—Ven.

Una mano en su brazo, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y Loki se sintió de nuevo sobre sus pies, moviéndose como un muñeco de trapo. Su estómago se agitó ante el cambio de elevación y luego estuvo de vuelta sobre sus rodillas, vomitando en el inodoro.

—Está bien —murmuró Thor una y otra vez, frotando círculos suaves a través de los omóplatos de su hermano.

—¿Sí? —carraspeó Loki enojado—. ¿Te gustaría cambiar de lugar?

Un bufido y luego:

—No te desquites _conmigo_ , Loki. Yo no fui quien te hizo esto.

—Puedo desquitarme con quién me dé la gana —murmuró Loki tercamente. En ese momento, eso significaba cualquier persona a una corta distancia.

Thor se rio y lo puso de pie nuevamente, esta vez más lentamente. Casi lo cargó de regreso a la cama, sonriendo ante las maldiciones e insultos de Loki.

—No te lo tomes muy en serio, hermano —dijo Thor mientras ayudaba a Loki sentarse contra la cabecera—, pero ¡es bueno escucharte hablar!

Loki frunció el ceño, mirada deslizándose hacia un lado. La idea de Thor —o cualquier otra persona en general— viéndolo en semejante estado era humillante, en el mejor de los casos.

Detestó inmediatamente pensar en Tony, el tonto...

El tonto que lo había buscado y que le había salvado la vida. Maldita sea.

—Oh, confío en que pronto te estarás arrepintiendo de esas palabras —respondió Loki con una sonrisa inescrutable.

—Tal vez. —Thor observó a su hermano por un largo momento—. ¿Quie—?

—Solo vete, Thor. —Loki miró la pared, manteniendo su expresión sellada. Su voz había salido esta vez más suave, más cansada de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Una pausa larga y pesada, y luego, en voz baja, resignadamente:

—Está bien.

Loki no levantó la vista mientras Thor le dejaba solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tony no se sorprendió al ver a Loki andando por el pasillo en ropa prestada, su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado, pero sus ojos eran agudos y estaban alerta. Tony se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó contra la puerta y se aclaró la garganta, viendo como Loki se estremecía y se detenía.

Dios, esperaba estar listo para esta confrontación.

—Y, ¿a dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Tony con una autoridad que no sentía. Estudió los ángulos agudos del perfil de Loki, observó sus pestañas parpadear mientras miraba a todo menos a él.

—Todavía no lo he decidido —dijo Loki, aclarándose la garganta cuando su voz sonó ronca—. Cualquier lugar a excepción de este estará bien.

Tony ignoró la crueldad en sus palabras y sonrió. Este era el momento de la verdad.

—No —dijo simplemente.

Los ojos de Loki finalmente aterrizaron en los suyos, agudos, verdes e inquisitivos.

—¿Qué? —Una palabra, tono bajo, pero peligroso.

—No —repitió Tony encogiéndose de hombros—. Aún te estás recuperando.

Loki lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato y luego bufó.

—Como si pudieras retenerme aquí —se mofó.

—Oh, claro que puedo —replicó Tony despreocupadamente. Su corazón estaba retumbando en su pecho, pero no dejaría que Loki supiera aquello—. Con tu magia casi inexistente en este momento y un verdadero ejército a mi espalda, sí. Sí, puedo.

Los labios de Loki se apretaron en una delgada línea.

Estaba enfureciendo al Dios de la Travesura. Sí, sus tendencias autodestructivas todavía estaban en su lugar.

—Solo quiero hablar —añadió Tony suavemente. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta, era la imagen de la mismísima indiferencia, pero contuvo el aliento y esperó.

No pudo identificar la mitad de las emociones que revolotearon a través de aquellos ojos sorprendidos antes de que el dios pudiera dominar nuevamente su inexpresividad. Loki tiró de una costura de su camisa prestada.

—Bueno, yo no. Buen día, señor Stark. —Pasó junto a Tony sin darle un segundo vistazo.

 _Cabrón_.

 _Tan predecible_.

Tony frunció los labios, agarró a Loki por el brazo y lo hizo girar hacia atrás, contra la pared. Loki gruñó de sorpresa y miró furioso a Tony, obviamente disgustado por no tener ni siquiera la fuerza necesaria para liberar su brazo.

—Creo que no has entendiendo, Loki —dijo Tony, su expresión era tan severa e impenetrable como su máscara de acero—. Esta vez, tú eres _mi_ rehén, y cerrarás la boca y me escucharás por un minuto.

Loki apretó la mandíbula, pero no se atrevió a discutir. Se quedó mirando a Tony, hacia su severa mandíbula y la intensidad en sus ojos, y un cruce entre el miedo y la emoción estremeció su estómago. Tony todavía estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Loki, firmemente pero no lo suficiente como para causarle un moretón, y sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Quería tocar los ángulos definidos de aquel rostro.

—Bien —murmuró Loki. El agarre de Tony se aflojó, pero ninguno de los dos se movió para poner cualquier distancia entre ellos. Tony miró a Loki, advirtió sus oscuros ojos y su ruborizado rostro y sonrió.

—Estás excitado por esto, ¿cierto? —preguntó. Loki se erizó. Frunciendo los labios, empujó a Tony y dio unos cuantos pasos.

—No —espetó. Tony no estaba convencido, pero le dio su espacio—. ¿Y bien? Si tienes algo que decir, entonces dilo. —Miró a Tony y esperó.

Tony no pudo igualar la dureza en los ojos de Loki, así que observó sus pies, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Mira —dijo—. Lo siento. —Cuando levantó la vista, los ojos de Loki se habían entornado pero por lo demás su expresión aún era tan firme como una piedra.

—¿Por qué, exactamente? —preguntó Loki con voz mordaz.

Tony hizo una mueca. Maldita sea. Loki no iba a hacerle esto fácil.

—Por... bueno, por ser un cabrón, primero —comenzó—. Y por... por aquel incidente con la chica del bar.

Loki frunció el ceño.

—Qué elocuente —murmuró.

Tony reprimió un gemido de frustración.

—Mira, Loki —dijo—, este tipo de cosas no son fáciles para mí. No soy un escritor de discursos, lo sé, solo estoy... Dios, ¿cómo puedo decir esto sin sonar como un idiota?

—¡Solo escúpelo!

—¡Quiero estar contigo! —dijo Tony apresuradamente—. Qué Dios me ayude. Tienes que ser el imbécil más egocéntrico que he conocido, me vuelves loco, pero, maldita sea, nada en este mundo parece valer la pena a menos que tú estés ahí.

Oh hombre. No podía creer que acabara de decir toda esa mierda empalagosa. Peor aún, no podía creer que lo decía _en serio_. Contuvo el aliento, sintiéndose desgarrado, vulnerable y expuesto.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron ligeramente, y sus manos se deslizaron a sus costados. Miró a un lado mientras decía:

—¿Y la chica?

—Fue solo una distracción porque pensé que habías terminado conmigo.

Loki no parecía completamente convencido, pero se relajó poco a poco. Tony se permitió respirar y tener esperanza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así? —preguntó Loki, obviamente luchando por conservar su fría voz.

Tony dio unos pasos cautelosos hacia él, ojos oscuros fijos en verdes. _«Ahora ten cuidado, Tony_ —se dijo—. _Un paso en falso y terminarás con tus partecitas en llamas. Otra vez»_.

—Tu reacción —dijo—. Cuando me viste con esa mujer. —Loki se movió incómodo, y Tony sonrió, solo un poco—. Ahora, por favor, solo... por una vez sé honesto conmigo. ¿Quieres... _estar conmigo_?

Porque «¿quieres ser mi novio?» simplemente sonaba tan... raro. Ahí estaba él, Tony Stark, enemigo de todo lo relacionado con el compromiso, ofreciendo comprometerse con el Dios del Engaño. Y por alguna razón esto simplemente parecía tan... correcto.

Su vida estaba tan jodida.

Loki pasó una mano por sus ojos.

—Tony, no puedo—

—No te pregunté si «puedes» o «debes» estar conmigo. Te pregunté _si quieres_.

Loki buscó los ojos de Tony, y su expresión se veía tan atrapada e infantilmente vulnerable que Tony alcanzó su mejilla antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor. Loki suspiró cansadamente, pero se sumergió en su toque, moviendo sus largos dedos para entrelazarlos con los de Tony.

—Sí —dijo, con una voz que apenas era un susurro—. Yo... _quiero_ , y que las Nornas me ayuden. Pero no puedo. —Parpadeó como si acabara de despertar de un sueño y se alejó de la mano de Tony.

Tony frunció el ceño, buscando el rostro de Loki y tratando de comprender.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «no puedes»? —preguntó.

Loki suspiró y movió la cabeza, repentinamente pareció viejo e inhumanamente cansado.

—Tú eres mortal —dijo—. Yo no. No quiero... aferrarme a alguien. —Parecía inmensamente incómodo solo por decir esas palabras.

—Oh. —Tony no había pensado en esto. De repente, el comportamiento contradictorio de Loki tuvo mucho más sentido—. Bueno, sabes, no tenemos que pensar tan lejos por el momento. —Extendió la mano para agarrar la de Loki y la sostuvo entre ellos, pulgar frotando círculos en el dorso de sus dedos. Loki lo dejó, estudiando el contraste de sus pieles—. Quiero decir, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo ni nada parecido. —Desterró la imagen mental de Loki en un vestido blanco—. Yo solo quiero ver a dónde nos lleva esto, un paso a la vez. Un _día_ a la vez. Podemos cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

Loki sonrió suavemente, tristemente.

—¿Por favor? —Tony se sorprendió al decirlo—. Las probabilidades son: que salgamos por unas cuantas semanas o meses, después haré algo que te haga enfadar y tú me arrojarás por una ventana. Aunque eso no significa que no podamos disfrutar del sexo entre ahora y ese entonces.

Loki rio entre dientes, y su mirada fue inusualmente suave mientras lo observaba. Metió los dedos en la parte delantera de la camisa de Tony, el resplandor del reactor de arco iluminó su mano y jaló al humano hacia él, así que quedaron nariz con nariz y cadera con cadera.

Tony envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Loki, y sus labios se movieron contra los del dios mientras le preguntaba:

—¿Eso es un sí?

Loki bufó y sonrió.

—Por ahora —dijo—. Sobre todo porque no creo que hayas pensado en cómo Fury reaccionará cuando se entere de esto, y lo encuentro divertido.

Oh sí. Tenía razón, pero... bueno, Tony prefería concentrarse en alguien más que en Fury en estos momentos.

* * *

Nos leemos en unos días si todo sigue bien. Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos.

¡Cuídense!


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Era el turno nocturno, y Brianna, la barista, limpiaba el mostrador mientras observaba el reloj. Veinte minutos para la hora de cierre, y entonces este día infernal habría terminado y podría acurrucarse en el sofá con su novio para ver tristes reality shows de MTV que la hacían sentirse relativamente normal y equilibrada.

Faltando un cuarto, comenzó a empacar temprano cuando las puertas de cristal se abrieron y un par de idiotas borrachos tropezaron dentro, riendo demasiado fuerte y demasiado alegres considerando la hora intempestiva.

Figurando.

Brianna suspiró y le dio un rápido vistazo a Brian, que estaba bastante ocupado haciendo un fuerte de pajillas en la parte de atrás como para interesarse, ya que el gerente había pensado que era _lindo_ poner juntos a «Brianna y Brian» siempre que fuera posible. En fin. Rodó los ojos y se acercó al mostrador, revelando sus dientes en lo que casi parecía una sonrisa.

Un casi hostil «¿cómo-puedo-ayudarlos-idiotas?» quedó atrapado en su garganta.

—Preeee... preeegúntale pur todoslosmuffins otra vez.

Apoyado en el mostrador estaba un sonriente Tony Stark. Apoyándose sobre Tony Stark, se encontraba un sonriente Loki. Olían a sudor y a alcohol y... ¿Loki estaba usando _collares de Mardi Gras_?

—Oh... Dios mío —dijo Brianna, porque —en realidad— ¿qué otra cosa decías en esta situación? Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Brian acercándose.

Tony murmuró algo al oído de Loki, que le propinó al dios de ojos verdes un ataque de risitas.

—Uh. ¿Puedo... _ayudarle_? —Ella observó a Brian, que ahora estaba a su lado, mirando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y una ceja levantada.

—Oh. Oh, sí, lo siento —dijo Tony arrastrando las palabras. Se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó como si acabara de recordar que estaba en público—. Acabamosss... Acabamoss de regresar de Nueva Orleans, y... y las cosas están _alocadas_ ahí abajo, y pensamos... pensamos, ¿sabes qué sería increíble? _Muffins_.

Brianna abrió la boca para hablar, solo para darse cuenta de que realmente no tenía palabras para esto.

Loki tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony, y sus ojos parecían brillar mientras observaba al hombre a su lado. Finalmente, él la miró y después observó a Brian como si acabara de verlo por primera vez. Sonrió ampliamente, casi predatoriamente.

—¡Vaya, vaya, hola, Brian! —dijo Loki, demasiado amable.

—Sí. Hola, Loki —respondió Brian con cansancio. Brianna se mordió el labio.

—Estoy terriblemente arrepentido por la última vez —dijo Loki, enunciando excesivamente sus palabras. Era difícil creerle al guapo imbécil cuando estaba sonriendo de esa manera—. No sabía que un hombre adulto pudiera llorar tanto.

—Sí. Estoy seguro de que lo estás. —El tono de Brian decía que era todo lo contrario—. Entonces, ¿qué puedo servirte _esta_ vez?

—Esta vez —dijo Loki amablemente—, me gustaría un Frappuccino-helado-expreso-java-moca-latte, sin grasa, descafeinado, sin azúcar.

—Pero... pero eso ni siquiera existe—

— _¡Pues haz que exista, esbirro!_

Brian nuevamente parecía a punto de llorar. Tony y Loki estaban demasiado ocupados besándose para notarlo, y Brianna estaba demasiado ocupada grabando dicho besuqueo en su teléfono para importarle. Brian hizo una mueca y murmuró algo sobre la higiene o la falta de ella, pero Brianna le hizo un gesto con su mano libre.

—Jess va a lamentar _tanto_ no haber tomado este turno. —Casi chilló.

—Ugh. —Brian chasqueó la lengua, volteándose para fruncirle el ceño a la máquina de café más cercana—. ¿Y ahora qué diablos voy a darle a Su Alteza?

—Prepárales cualquier cosa —le dijo Brianna, en voz baja—. En este momento, puedes entregarles un sousafón y decirles que es café y te creerían. Además, creo que la boca de Loki está demasiado ocupada para un café en este momento.

Brianna se sonrojó y rio mientras Loki llegaba a tercera base.

—¿Cuánto crees que pagaría un tabloide por estas fotos?

* * *

Doom decidió que era un buen momento para adelantar su lectura. El calor tropical y el sol eran como una caricia sobre su piel cicatrizada, y pudo por fin relajarse aquí, en su isla privada, a un mundo de distancia de Latveria y de sus problemas.

Mientras pasaban las horas, se relajó aún más, hasta que su libro y sus ojos se cerraron, arrullado por la calidez y la quietud.

Se quedó dormido.

Hasta que escuchó un siseo percutor que su mente soñolienta le dijo que debía reconocer, y una sombra cayó sobre él, dejándolo repentinamente helado. Doom se despertó de golpe, músculos tensos y manos buscando a tientas cualquier cosa para usar como arma. Se sentía expuesto de esta manera, sin su armadura y su máscara. Descubierto. _Vulnerable_.

La sombra que cayó sobre el rostro de Doom tenía un par de cuernos, y levantó la vista para ver a Loki parado delante de él, completamente cubierto y con su armadura, con la barbilla bien alta. El dios sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban fríos.

Doom sintió su boca tornarse seca.

—Loki —dijo con voz áspera.

—Buen día, Víctor. —La voz de Loki conservaba esa cualidad melosa que Doom sabía deletreba problemas—. Perdón por interrumpir tus vacaciones — _Sé_ lo duro que trabajas— pero tengo un viejo amigo aquí que se _muere_ por conocerte desde nuestro último pequeño... _incidente_.

La sonrisa de Loki era más parecida a una mueca. Como la sonrisa de un lobo o una serpiente.

—¿Creo que recuerdas al Jinete? —Loki hizo un gesto con una larga mano, y el montón de sombras detrás de él se unieron en una forma que Doom conocía demasiado bien—. El verdadero Jinete, por supuesto.

Un rostro pálido como la muerte lo miró, y Doom sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

* * *

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con los chillidos y súplicas de piedad de Doom, de camino a casa, Loki pasó a darle las gracias a Hela.

Tony le envió un mensaje recordándole que pasara por pizza, y Loki sonrió.

 **Fin (por ahora)**.

* * *

Muchas gracias por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo, me divertí mucho traduciendo este fic y espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado igualmente.

Como saben, esta solo es la primera parte de esta trilogía, así que espero que si pueden de igual forma me acompañen en la próxima parte: **El diablo que ya conoces**.

Cuídense y muchas gracias por estar ahí ;)


End file.
